House of Black's Last Stand
by wanderinggypsyfeet
Summary: Sequel to HoB's Last Heir. The lost year of Hogwarts- no trio, no Dumbledore, no safety. Audrina & Ginny try to keep each other and the ones they love safe, but inside Audrina struggles even more with who she is, who she loves, and what this war is to her. She will finally be forced to face her past and make a decision on where the House of Black will stand during the final battle.
1. Caged

**AN:** Hello All and welcome to the second story in my HP universe, the House of Black. This picks up midsummer, just like the other one. I am so excited to finally share this with everyone and I hope you look forward to reading it!

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hello again. It's been a long time since I've written in you. I've been so busy since… Since that day. Leaving Hogwarts, coming back to the Burrow, and settling back into life with my family… Family. You know, the Weasley's have always taken me in, but this year it's more. It's a lot stronger. I don't feel like a burden. I'm showered in just as much love and affection as Ginny and Ron and probably as many chores too. She likes to keep us busy, thinks it keeps us from getting in trouble or worrying. She tries, and that's what counts. She doesn't know that Ginny and I spend all our spare time trying not to discuss the fact that last year our worlds got torn apart… And how awful it is trying to figure it out now. So instead, we fly and practice Quidditch, we cook and clean and try to beat Ron in chess, and we read. A lot. It's peaceful here. I turned 16 yesterday. Had a cake and a little get together. Lots of hugs, lots of kisses. More than I could ever ask for, except I want more. I want my little brother to be here. I want… Him to be here. I want Dumbledore alive, I want the world to be at peace, I want to go to sleep and not dream about blood and Death Eaters and a starry sky overhead that is a reminder of death. I want safety and comfort… And all of that is gone. So instead I write letters to Millie, who's dying at home, to Fallon and Adam, who are fighting tooth and nail to come back to Hogwarts, to Jace, who likes to pretend that nothing's wrong, and to Luna, who has an odd knack for making things better. I get a couple products from Fred and George, but I don't like to use them too much. It scares Mrs. Weasley. So all in all… We're surviving. We're working through it. I have no idea what's going to happen this year. And I am scared._

 _-Audrina Carona Black_

"Rin!" Ginny yells and Audrina straightens up, tossing her now worn diary aside. Ginny sticks her head around the door, raising her eyebrows. "Come help make supper."

"What is it tonight?" She asked curiously, both of them stomping down the stairs loudly.

"New recipe." Ginny says with a sigh. "I think she's compensating for yesterday, like your birthday wasn't big enough or something."

"It was lovely." Audrina protests and Ginny shrugs.

"That's mum for you, always worrying." She says, sighing and picking up a large knife. Audrina hands her some vegetables and they watch out the window as Mrs. Weasley walks through the garden, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ginny, dear, I said to chop the carrots into long, thin slices, not little circle ones." She says, arriving through the back door and depositing more vegetables in the sink. Audrina works at once to wash them clean.

"Well, how much difference can it make, whether it's skinny or circles?" Ginny demands and Audrina mentally prepares herself for the shouting match to come. Instead Mrs. Weasley sighs and goes back outside.

"Well you certainly got away with that better than I thought you would." Audrina comments and Ginny frowns.

"Something's up with her." She says, eyes narrowed.

"She's worried about Harry." Hermione says, arriving in the kitchen with Ron tailing her and Audrina is the only one to notice Ginny's shoulders tense for a fraction of a second.

"We're all worried about Harry." Ginny says through gritted teeth.

"The Order has been planning for weeks on how we're going to get him here safely." Ron complains, slumping in a chair.

"Oi! You can help!" Ginny says hotly, throwing carrot peelings at him.

"You've got it under control." He says dismissively, waving the peelings away. Ginny fumes, reaching for her wand.

"Enough!" Hermione says sharply, standing and helping. "Quit it, this is just what we don't need."

"What, vegetables for supper?" Ron asks sarcastically and Hermione rolls her eyes, charming the knives to work themselves.

"Fighting. I'm sick of it. Can't we just get along for five minutes?" She pleads. "We never know about tomorrow…" With a loud clang, Ginny drops her knife and storms off. Hermione looks at Audrina, startled.

"It might be for the best to stop reminding everyone that there's a chance we could die soon." Audrina suggests, handing Ron her scrub brush and following Ginny. She finds her atop a hill, gazing at the setting sun.

"Sorry." She mutters, when Audrina sits next to her.

"What for?" Audrina asks breezily, admiring the sunset herself.

"For losing my temper. Hermione's right, we've got to stop fighting all the time." She says tiredly.

"We've just been together for too long. All in one space. We're starting to rub on each other the wrong way. Besides," She says, taking a deep breath. "Hermione doesn't get what it's like to hear those words from someone else. It's fine when we say it, but for other people to keep telling us that people are dying and we need to treat each day like it's our last, having no regrets…" She trails off, but the rest doesn't need to be said. Ginny rests her head on Audrina's shoulder and Audrina leans into her.

She knows, deep in her heart, why this bothers her. It's not like she doesn't tell everyone her true feelings. She makes sure to hug the twins extra long each time she sees them, to say kind words to Tonks and Remus whenever they visit, and even keeps her jabs about Ron to a minimum.

The one person she has the most to say to is the one person she doesn't speak to at all. Can't speak to at all. The last time she saw him, he was running behind Snape, dodging debris, his pale blond hair fading in the cloud of dust. She has so many regrets there and no way to resolve them, so instead she keeps her mouth shut and goes on with her life, trying not to envision what it would be like to lose him with so much unsaid.

They sit in silence for a while, watching as the sky streaks pink and red, then orange and yellow, casting everything in a hazy glow. It's a beautiful sunset and Audrina enjoys the moment, when for once it seems peaceful. When Mrs. Weasley hollers from them, both girls stand, brush off their butts, and head back for the Burrow and it's delicious aroma.

"What were you two doing?" Mrs. Weasley asks and Ginny shrugs.

"Thinking." She says dismissively, setting the table. She hovers a plate over Mr. Weasley's spot.

"Yes, dear, your father will be home tonight." Mrs. Weasley says happily in response to Ginny's unanswered question.

"Two nights in a row, that must be some kind of record." Ginny comments, setting the plate down and Mrs. Weasley's smile slips somewhat. Audrina glares at Ginny then picks up the tray with a roast on it.

"This smells amazing." She compliments, putting it on the table.

"Well, good, I'm glad you think so. The carrots are all wrong of course," An eye roll from Ginny as she sits down, "But I think it'll do well enough. C'mon, sit up, your father should be here any minute." She says, bustling them around the table. Ron looks around.

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" He asks and Mrs. Weasley grabs milk and water, pouring either liquid into everyone's glasses.

"Order." She says tightly and Ron knows to drop it, piling meat and vegetables on his plate instead. They wait no more than a couple minutes before Mr. Weasley enters the kitchen, cloak dusty and face pale. He kisses his wife and practically collapses into his chair.

They make small talk as they eat, pretending to be interested in the new book Hermione has been reading and whether or not the muggles in the village down the way would take kindly to Audrina testing Fred and George's newest prototypes on them. Finally, as the meal winds down, Ginny leans forward and looks at her father piercingly.

"What are your plans for getting Harry here safe?" She asks and he looks at her, clearly startled.

"Well, there are several… Ideas… Not completely set in stone… We plan to…" He stammers.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley chides and she ignores her mother.

"What's your best plan?" She demands.

"He travels with Mad-Eye." Mr. Weasley says, recovering from his surprise. Audrina nods. If anyone can protect Harry, she'd put her faith in the cranky old Auror. She wasn't far from believing he alone could stop Voldemort with one barked order and his notorious glare.

"What if that doesn't work?" Ginny plows on.

"Well," He says, squirming uncomfortably. "There's a plan that involves several of us, going to get him and concealing him."

"I want to go with." Ginny states flatly and Ron drops his fork from his mouth, sending roast flying. Hermione is staring at her, aghast. Audrina's heart is thumping in her chest at the idea of Ginny facing down Voldemort, red hair streaming, brown eyes flashing, and a bright green light…

"Absolutely not." Mrs. Weasley says, standing. She's trembling from head to toe with emotion. "Who do you think you are?"

"Are Ron and Hermione going?" Ginny questions, refusing to back down from her mother's rage. When Mrs. Weasley clamps her mouth shut, she rounds on her father. "Well?"

"Ginny, they're of age." He protests wearily. "If it comes to that, which we think it won't, they'll be allowed to make that choice."

"Then I want to go to!" She announces.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley yells and for the first time, Ginny looks a bit frightened by her mother. "You will not! That is final! Do not speak of it! AGAIN!" She bellows and Ginny raises her chin, making Audrina sigh. It's not over.

"Would you let Audrina go, if she wanted to?" She tests and Audrina looks at her with wide eyes, not wanting to be brought into this.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley says, sounding dangerously close to tears. "Neither of you are going! I'm not…" Her voice cracks with emotion and she closes her eyes, swallowing hard. "No more of my children are putting themselves in harm's way than have to, do you understand?" She asks, then disappearing out the back door. Silence rushes to fill the void.

"Blimey Ginny." Ron says weakly, seemingly exhausted from the blowup. "Nice going."

"Shut up Ron." Ginny snaps.

"Well what were you going to do?" He points out; oblivious to the fact that Ginny seems to be readying herself for another fight. Audrina and Hermione exchange glances, hunkering down for the next screaming match. "Underage witch, can't even do magic…"

"Like the Ministry will care!" Ginny cries, throwing her hands up. "Like they don't have enough to do!"

"Yes, but we don't need to give anyone a reason to do anything Ginny!" Mr. Weasley says sharply and Ginny rounds on him, but he at least seems ready to hold his own. "They could take your wand, refuse to let you go back to Hogwarts, anything. So right now, hold your tongue." He says, staring into her eyes until some of the tension leaves her shoulders.

"We're going to keep him safe." Hermione says quietly and Ginny looks at her without saying a word, then heads upstairs. All heads swivel towards Audrina, who sighs.

"She just wants some sort of control." She says, by way of explanation. "She feels useless. We all feel useless."

"Useless is better than dead." Mr. Weasley mutters, taking off his spectacles and rubbing his face. "Rin, could you go and fetch Molly, we need to have a talk." He says and she nods, getting up and heading for the garden. Mrs. Weasley is kneeling in the dirt, pulling weeds with a vengeance, even though it's likely too dark for her to see clearly what she's yanking from the earth.

"Mrs. Weasley…" Audrina calls and she looks up. Audrina isn't surprised to see tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming back inside." She says, standing. Audrina waits quietly and is taken off guard when Mrs. Weasley suddenly pulls her into a tight hug, holding her close. "Oh you girls…" She mutters.

"I'm sorry." Audrina says automatically and Mrs. Weasley shakes her head, letting her go.

"No, no… It's just, I still see you two as little first years." She says fondly, walking with Audrina back to the Burrow. "Young, big eyed, always laughing over something… You were both so innocent back then, you hardly knew that we were so surprised when Ginny asked if a little girl with the last name Black could come home with her. And now I forget you've grown up, and this war is as much yours as it is mine. And I just wish…" She sighs heavily, rubbing Audrina's arm. "I wish I could've done more to protect you."

"You did!" Audrina insists. "We're here and we're safe. Ginny, she just feels caged. She wants to do something, she wants to help. We both do."

"Why is it that you two girls are so brave?" She wonders aloud and Audrina ducks her head to hide her smile. "I think you almost egg each other on." She says ruefully then kisses Audrina's cheek. "Go, make sure Ginny is alright." Audrina nods and goes to Ginny's bedroom, slipping in. Ginny is curled up with a book in bed, so Audrina goes to the desk and pens a letter to Jace.

When she's done and has sent Lyra off with it, Ginny has washed, her long red hair now a wet and tangled mess. Audrina grabs a comb and sits behind her, brushing it until it is smooth, then carefully braiding it back. Ginny is silent until Audrina ties the braid off.

"I can't keep my temper in anymore." She says quietly. "I don't know what it is, but I can't keep my mouth shut. I have to say something or… I'll explode. How do you do it?" She asks and Audrina muses on it for a moment.

"I just keep it all in and hope that when the time is right, I can let it all out." She says thoughtfully and Ginny sighs, climbing into bed.

"When the time is right, you'll probably kill someone with all that rage." She mutters and Audrina is scared because she's sure it's true.

 **AN:** Please, please tell me what you think! More updates to come!


	2. Determined

Audrina is lost in thought, pondering if she should bother Mrs. Weasley about the hole that's appeared in the elbow of her dress robes when she freezes, poking her head over the landing.

"Yes, Molly, but we need to wait for Remus. He's the only one who we haven't consulted." Kingsley Shacklebolt's reassuring deep voice carries easily to her ears, even if Mrs. Weasley's worried titters don't. She remains rooted to the spot, hearing the one sided conversation. "Yes, yes, we've spoken to Mad-Eye… No, no, it has to be done this way… Thicknesse would know, Molly…" Audrina wracks her brain, trying to place who Thicknesse is.

"I don't like it." Mrs. Weasley says suddenly.

"No one does." He says gravely. "But we don't have a choice. This is our only chance at getting Harry here safely." Audrina freezes; wondering if she should tell Ginny about this change or if would only serve to put her even more on edge. When Kingsley says his goodbyes, Audrina abandons her robes and heads back to Ginny's room.

"Hey." She says, hesitating in the doorway. Ginny looks up from a Quidditch magazine. "Do you know who Thicknesse is?" She asks and Ginny frowns, her forehead wrinkling.

"Pius Thicknesse?" She asks and Audrina shrugs. "He's in the Ministry, I think. Something with enforcement maybe? I think dad mentioned that." She says thoughtfully and Audrina's stomach sinks. "Why?" Audrina sits with a huff on the bed and Ginny eyes her.

"This is going to send you into the stratosphere, but something's happened with Harry." Audrina confesses and Ginny jumps like she's been shocked. Audrina doesn't necessarily want to tell Ginny this, but they had vowed to stop keeping secrets from each other. "I heard Kingsley and your mum talking about it. I think something's changed for the plan to get him here."

"What did he say?" Ginny demands and Audrina cringes.

"Something about how they have to do it this way and it's their only chance to keep Harry safe." She sums up and Ginny's eyes narrow. "Please don't go barging in down there and demanding that you be allowed to do something." Audrina begs and Ginny looks for a moment like she's going to ignore her, then exhales loudly and bites her lip.

"I won't, I promise." She says and Audrina watches her, untrustingly. "But I'm gonna know what the plan is." She declares fiercely.

"How?" Audrina asks warily and Ginny is already clambering up the stairs and Audrina, groaning, follows. Ginny bursts into Ron's room, where he and Hermione look up amid a pile of Hermione's books and Ron's dirty clothes.

"Could you knock?" Ron asks irritably.

"Why, you're not doing anything." Ginny says airily. "Tell me what the backup plan is for Harry."

"What?" Hermione asks, feigning innocence and Ginny scowls, sitting atop a stool and folding her arms.

"I know there's a plan. If I can't help, I want to at least know what's going on." She explains.

"You're not dating him anymore." Ron points out and Ginny's eye flash, making Audrina intervene.

"Hey, I'm worried about him too. He's our friend too." She reminds him. Ron and Hermione exchange looks and Audrina has to swallow the bubble of frustration that rises up.

"A bunch of us are going." Hermione says slowly, the first to crack under Ginny's intense glare. "Half of us are going to look like Harry, the others will accompany us. That way, if anything happens, they'll have to figure out which Harry is which." She describes.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Ginny inquires and Hermione looks terrified at the idea.

"Mad-Eye himself agrees with it." Ron interjects. "It's as safe a plan as any, Ginny. Everyone's gonna be fine."

"I want to go." Ginny decides and Audrina buries her head in her hands at the return of this argument. "I can be a Harry, I'll just sit there and someone else can protect me. You said there's no risk."

"I said it's a safe plan Ginny, not that it's foolproof!" Ron says heatedly and Hermione and Audrina slump over, knowing this won't end quietly. "You'd be facing down Death Eaters, maybe even You-Know-Who himself!"

"Like I didn't already face Death Eaters at the Ministry! At Hogwarts! I can fight just as well as any of you!" Ginny responds, rising to the fight remarkably well. "So don't act like I'm some child!"

"Stop acting like one!" Ron roars. "You're not of age!"

"Not of age." Ginny rages bitterly. "We're in a damn war, people, OUR FRIENDS, are dying, and all anyone gives a damn about is that I'm not of age! You all sound ridiculous!"

"We miss him too." Hermione says loudly, making both siblings and Audrina look at her in surprise. "Ok? We are just as worried and scared, as you are Ginny. So stop acting like you're the only one who cares." Ginny droops, defeated, rubbing her eyes to stop her tears.

"He'll be here soon. And then our biggest worries will be if Mum's head is going to explode during the wedding." Ron says bracingly and Ginny shoots him a cold look, walking out.

"Christ." Audrina mutters.

"Bloody hell, she's a bigger pain now than she was when she was little." Ron complains and Hermione smacks him. Wordlessly, Audrina gets up and follows the red hair all the way to the kitchen, where Ginny is squaring off with her mother. Audrina sits on the steps to watch.

"Who's all going to get Harry?" She asks and Mrs. Weasley throws her hands up, annoyed.

"The Order." She says, hands on hips. "What else do you want to know, because you're not going!"

"When?" Ginny utters. After wrestling with herself for a long moment, Mrs. Weasley answers with,

"Saturday night." Ginny is momentarily quiet, calculating the days, summer days blurring into one. Then she goes rigid, having figured out what Audrina had realized with one look at the calendar.

"Tomorrow?" She whispers in horror and Mrs. Weasley nods, lips tight. "He's going to be here… Tomorrow?" She doesn't voice the alternative.

"Yes, so hurry up and help me finish the laundry, Harry will bring some with him." She says, and Ginny is so stunned, she takes the basket of laundry Mrs. Weasley deposits in her arms and goes with her without protest.

Awhile later, she escapes and makes her way back to where Audrina is waiting, browsing through a Quidditch catalog. Ginny sits next to her, eyes wide and skin pale.

"He's going to be fine." Audrina says instantly. "And there's nothing we can do but sit and wait and it's awful and scary but we have to do it."

"Why don't you want to go?" Ginny interrogates, looking at her sideways. "I thought you'd be the first one to come up with a plan to get us alongside the rest of the Order."

"What if I make it worse? What if I do something that causes Harry to get killed? What if protecting me costs us Harry?" She says quickly and Ginny seems appeased momentarily. She doesn't dare say the real reason- the terror that will take over her entire body if she sees Draco in front of her, wand out, Dark Mark on display. She's not sure she could handle the encounter.

* * *

Saturday is a normal day, for all intents and purposes. Audrina and Ginny wake up and eat breakfast, though Mrs. Weasley burns the toast and slaps sausage on their plates without even glancing at them. She watches the window, as visitors appear in their front yard with regularity.

Audrina and Ginny man posts in the kitchen and living room, under the pretense of cleaning, which is simply moving items and keeping an eye out for whoever comes striding into the house next. Remus comes through, giving them both a tired smile before talking with Mrs. Weasley in low tones. Bill and Fleur stop by for lunch, eating distractedly and bowing their heads together.

Fred and George arrive, laughing and joking as though today is a normal Saturday. They deposit gifts to Audrina, telling her their ideas for them. They threaten to lock both Audrina and Ginny in the storeroom of the shop if they even think about trying to do something.

Ginny quits pouting when Tonks arrives, her bubblegum pink hair blowing in the breeze. She greets them with a smile and confesses more to Ginny and Audrina than anyone else had. Seven Harry's and their guides will disperse to the winds, headed for different destinations and then take Portkey's back to the Burrow, when everyone will gather.

Mrs. Weasley doesn't bother to make supper, but no one takes any notice. Ron has taken to pacing about tensely, ignoring everyone's pleas to sit down and stop making them nervous. Hermione curls up with a book but it's clear she's paying no mind to the pages. Audrina and Ginny are perched on the counter, exchanging steady glances.

Slowly a group gathers. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, then Bill and Fleur at the table, joined by a edgy Remus and Tonks, jittery Mundungas Fletcher, calm Kingsley, and the twins, subdued for once. Audrina lets out a cry of delight at the sight of Hagrid, who hovers outside rather than try to fit into the sitting room. Finally, Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye arrive as the twilight fades.

"Everyone here?" Mr. Weasley asks, looking around at the set and determined faces around him. "Good. The Portkey's have all been placed. Everyone has their partners?" Nods from everyone gathered. "And everyone knows what location they're going to?" More nods.

"Alright then." Mad-Eye growls, stumping around the kitchen, inspecting them critically. "Say goodbyes, it's time." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bend their heads together in a corner, talking lowly and it breaks Audrina's heart to see them. Then they talk to their children. Tonks winks at Ginny and Audrina and the twins pat their knees as they pass.

"Come along." Mr. Weasley announces and Audrina and Ginny follow the crowd outside, though Mrs. Weasley catches both their sleeves and tugs them back. Mad-Eye performs a charm then they clamber onto brooms, Hagrid onto a motorcycle, and two thestrals. The dark horses cause a twinge of pain in Audrina's gut as she remembers the reason why she can see them.

"Remember, trust no one. Use the safe words. And above all, we protect Harry." Kingsley says loudly and Ginny's hand finds Audrina's. He looks down on the three women remaining outside the Burrow, pale faces searching his dark one. "Be prepared for wounded. We will be back in roughly two hours. Keep watch." Mrs. Weasley nods with wide eyes and then, with a nod, the whole group disappears into the darkening sky.

"Well." Mrs. Weasley says, all three faces still turned up to the sky. "Nothing to do now but sit and wait." She hurries back inside, sounding very much like she's holding back tears.

"I can't do it." Ginny mutters, hands shaking. "I can't, I'm going to go crazy Audrina, I'm going to go mental…"

"C'mon." Audrina says, taking her hand. Her own stomach feels like it's revolting against her. She drags Ginny to the broom shed, yanking it open and pulling their brooms out.

"I can't play rounds right now Rin." Ginny complains and Audrina shakes her head, mounting her broom and shooting into the sky. She doesn't get high, but she banks sharply and dives, pulling up moments before hitting the ground. She hovers at eye level in front of Ginny, who now understands the plan.

They zip around the yard, darting in and around each other, careful not to stray out of the protective charms that enclose the Burrow. At least now their movements on their brooms, not the nerves, cause the rolling in their stomachs. Ginny pulls equal with her, breathless, as night falls even deeper.

"How long has it been?" Audrina asks and Ginny shakes her head, looking up at the stars above them.

"I want to throw up." She admits and Audrina nods, urging her broom faster. Ginny follows suit. Finally, they return to the to ground, panting and windswept. Mrs. Weasley beckons to them from the kitchen and they put the brooms away, going inside. She's staring at the clock, all hands pointed to 'Mortal Peril' anxiously. Audrina isn't reassured that the clock is accurate- how soon will it tell them if someone is killed?

"Help me." Mrs. Weasley says tensely, and she's organizing bandages and reviewing medical charms. Automatically, Ginny and Audrina join her, wordlessly sorting through different balms and tools meant to help put someone back together, all eyes on the sky.

"When are the Portkeys set to arrive?" Ginny asks lowly and Mrs. Weasley doesn't take her eyes off of the yard.

"Two minutes from now." She says shortly and Ginny stops what she's doing, hanging her head and taking deep breaths. Audrina's aware vaguely that she's tying some sort of string, but she's on autopilot now. She can hear the sounds of the Burrow, the crackling fire, the gentle noises of knitting needles, clothes washing in the room next door. She can smell the night; the cooling of the earth, the scent of baking bread that Mrs. Weasley had absentmindedly shoved into the oven earlier, but all her attention is focused on the yard.

A flash causes them all to gasp, but the second it fades, it's instantly clear that there is no one with it. A rusty oilcan falls to the ground and Ginny spins to face her mother while Audrina leans over the sink and dry heaves.

"Who?" Ginny demands, holding back tears.

"Tonks and Ron." She says and the clock hasn't moved from Mortal Peril, which makes Audrina's stomach only hurt worse. They all ignore the materials on the counter, all of them in a line, watching out the window.

Another flash and another whimper escapes Mrs. Weasley. An old sneaker sits alone in the yard and Ginny clenches the edge of the counter so tightly, Audrina worried she'll injure herself trying to break it.

"Who?" This time the word escapes Audrina through clenched teeth.

"Arthur and Fred." She answers and Audrina is overwhelming grateful that her stomach is empty so she's got nothing to throw up. Another long moment of absolute silence ticks past, anxiety wrenching Audrina's stomach even further into knots.

Suddenly, there's a flash of light of blue light and two figures collapsing on the ground, and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are screaming. Audrina's sure she's screaming too, but doesn't take time to check. They all race out the back door, practically stumbling over each other to get through it. Two figures are in the yard, one very small and one very big.

 **AN:** So I had kind of mentioned, the purpose of this story is to show the other things we missed with the other side of the world besides the trio. I am so glad for all the reviews and feedback, please keep letting me know what you think!


	3. Anxiety

Audrina knows, in the back of her mind, that there were multiple Harry's and that there's no way of knowing whom it really is. All she feels is an overwhelming sense of relief that at least someone is alive. The look on Ginny's face however, convinces her that this Harry must be the real Harry.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cries Mrs. Weasley.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry pants. He's got several half healed wounds. The answer is clearly etched in Mrs. Weasley's pale face. "The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry tells them. "We were surrounded the moment we took off—they knew it was tonight—I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us—"

"Oh my god." Audrina whispers, hands over her mouth. She should've told the twins she loved them, even Ron and Hermione, should've told Remus and Tonks one more time how much she admired them, they could all be dead. The knot, loosened by Harry's arrival, tightens once more.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Mrs. Weasley says, pulling him into a hug while Ginny runs her hand through her hair, eyes wild.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" asks Hagrid, a little shakily. "Fer medicinal purposes?" She could have summoned it by magic, but as she hurries back towards the crooked house, it's clear that she wants to hide her face and the tears streaming down it. Harry turns to Ginny and she answers his unspoken plea for information at once.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them." She says, pointing at a rusty oilcan lying on the ground nearby. "And that one," she points at an ancient sneaker, "should have been Dad and Fred's, they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and," she checks her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute." Mrs. Weasley reappears carrying a bottle of brandy, which she hands to Hagrid. He uncorks it and drinks it straight down in one gulp.

"How-" Audrina begins to ask, but then there's a flash.

"Mum!" Ginny shouts, pointing to a spot several feet away. A blue light appears in the darkness; it grows larger and brighter, and Lupin and George appear, spinning and then falling. It's immediately clear something is wrong: Lupin is supporting George, who is unconscious and whose face is covered in blood.

"George!" Audrina and Ginny cry at the same time. Harry runs forward and seizes George's legs. Together, he and Lupin carry George into the house and through the kitchen to the sitting room, where they lay him on the sofa. As the lamplight falls across George's head, Ginny gasps and Audrina's stomach lurches; one of George's ears is missing. The side of his head and neck is drenched in wet, shockingly scarlet blood.

"Oh my god…" Ginny is muttering, staring down at her older brother in horror. Audrina stumbles into a chair nearby, trying to focus on keeping her emotions in check. No sooner has Mrs. Weasley bent over her son than Lupin grabs Harry by the upper arm and drags him, none too gently, back into the kitchen, where Hagrid was still attempting to ease his bulk through the back door. Ginny wavers between George and Harry, but the conversation is easily heard.

"Oi!" Hagrid says indignantly. "Le' go of him! Le' go of Harry!" Lupin ignores him pointedly.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" He says, giving Harry a small shake. "Answer me!"

"A—a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?" Harry guesses, bewildered. Lupin releases Harry and falls back against a kitchen cupboard.

"Wha' was that' about?" roars Hagrid.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I had to check." Lupin says tersely. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor." Audrina stops watching Harry and instead hurries to grab Mrs. Weasley more gauze for George.

"So why aren' you checkin' me?" pants Hagrid, still struggling with the door.

"You're half—giant," says Lupin, looking up at Hagrid. "The Polyjuice Potion is designed for human use only."

"None of the Order would have told Voldemort we were moving tonight," Harry says. Audrina is mentally going through the list of Order members, but none stands out in her mind. "Voldemort only caught up with me toward the end, he didn't know which one I was in the beginning. If he'd been in on the plan he'd have known from the start I was the one with Hagrid."

"Voldemort caught up with you?" Lupin says sharply. "What happened? How did you escape?" Harry explains briefly how the Death Eaters pursuing them had seemed to recognize him as the true Harry, how they had abandoned the chase, how they must have summoned Voldemort, who had appeared just before he and Hagrid had reached the sanctuary of Tonks's parents.

"They recognized you? But how? What had you done?" Lupin demands.

"I… " Harry hesitates for a long moment. "I saw Stan Shunpike... You know, the bloke who was the conductor on the Knight Bus? And I tried to Disarm him instead of—well, he doesn't know what he's doing, does he? He must be Imperiused!" Lupin looks aghast.

"Harry, the time for Disarming is past! These people are trying to capture and kill you! At least Stun if you aren't prepared to kill!"

"We were hundreds of feet up! Stan's not himself and if I stunned him and he'd fallen, he'd have died the same as if I'd used Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus saved me from Voldemort two years ago," Harry adds defiantly.

"Yes, Harry," Lupin says with painful restraint, "and a great number of Death Eaters witnessed that happening! Forgive me, but it was a very unusual move then, under imminent threat of death. Repeating it tonight in front of Death Eaters who either witnessed or heard about the first occasion was close to suicidal!"

"So you think I should have killed Stan Shunpike?" Harry says angrily.

"Of course not," Lupin says, "but the Death Eaters—frankly, most people!— would have expected you to attack back! Expelliarmus is a useful spell, Harry, but the Death Eaters seem to think it is your signature move, and I urge you not to let it become so!"

"I won't blast people out of my way just because they're there." Harry fights back. "That's Voldemort's job." Audrina and Ginny's head are swinging back and forth between the two, punctuated when George makes a noise and they turn to look back at him.

Lupin's retort is lost; Finally succeeding in squeezing through the door, Hagrid staggers to a chair and sits down: it collapses beneath him. Ignoring his mingled oaths and apologies, Harry addresses Lupin again.

"Will George be okay?" All Lupin's frustration with Harry seems to drain away at the question.

"I think so, although there's no chance of replacing his ear, not when it's been cursed off—" There is a scuffling from outside. Lupin dives for the back door; Harry leaps over Hagrid's legs and sprints into the yard. Ginny and Audrina hurdle over the chairs scattered in front of them, shoving each other through the door in their haste to get out.

Two figures have appeared in the yard, and as they run towards them Audrina realizes they are Hermione, now returning to her normal appearance, and Kingsley, both clutching a bent coat hanger. Hermione flings herself into Harry's arms, but Kingsley shows no pleasure at the sight of any of them. Over Hermione's shoulder they see him raise his wand and point it at Lupin's chest.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us!"

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him," Lupin says calmly. Kingsley turns his wand on Harry, but Lupin says, "It's him, I've checked!"

"All right, all right!" Kingsley says, stowing his wand back beneath his cloak. "But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!"

"So it seems," replies Lupin, "but apparently they did not realize that there would be seven Harrys."

"Small comfort!" snarls Kingsley. "Who else is back?"

"Only Harry, Hagrid, George, and me." Lupin admits and Hermione stifles a little moan behind her hand. "What happened to you?" He asks Kingsley and Hermione lets go of Harry to hug Ginny and Audrina tightly.

"Followed by five, injured two, might've killed one," Kingsley reels off, "and we saw You-Know-Who as well, he joined the chase halfway through but vanished pretty quickly. Remus, he can—"

"Fly," supplies Harry. "I saw him too, he came after Hagrid and me." Audrina and Ginny exchange horrified looks and there's a part of her that doesn't want to admit she feels relief she wasn't allowed to take part in this.

"So that's why he left, to follow you!" Kingsley says. "I couldn't understand why he'd vanished. But what made him change targets?"

"Harry behaved a little too kindly to Stan Shunpike," Lupin says.

"Stan?" Hermione repeats. "But I thought he was in Azkaban?" Kingsley lets out a mirthless laugh.

"Hermione, there's obviously been a mass breakout which the Ministry has hushed up. Traver's hood fell off when I cursed him; he's supposed to be inside too. But what happened to you, Remus? Where's George?"

"He lost an ear," Lupin says.

"Lost an—?" repeats Hermione in a high voice.

"Snape's work," Lupin says and Audrina's vision tinges red at the name.

" _Snape?_ " Harry shouts. "You didn't say—"

"He lost his hood during the chase. Sectumsempra was always a specialty of Snape's. I wish I could say I'd paid him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom after he was injured, he was losing so much blood." Lupin says harshly.

Silence falls between them as they look up at the sky. There is no sign of movement; the stars stare back, unblinking, indifferent, and devoid by flying friends. The only relief Audrina feels is that more people have joined their vigil. Where is Ron? Where are Fred and Mr. Weasley? Where are Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Mundungus? Why aren't they back yet?

"Harry, give us a hand!" Hagrid calls hoarsely from the door, in which he is stuck again.

"We'll come with." Ginny says instantly, nodding at Audrina, who follows Harry as he heads through the empty kitchen and back into the sitting room, where Mrs. Weasley has staunched the bleeding now, and by the lamplight they see a clean, gaping hole where George's ear had been.

"How is he?" Harry asks, while Ginny can't hide the repulsion on her face at the sight. Mrs. Weasley looks around and says,

"I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse... He's alive." Audrina sits on the floor next to George, helping Mrs. Weasley with whatever she needs.

"Yeah," Harry says. "Thank God."

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!" Audrina jumps and looks at the kitchen- she has never heard Mr. Weasley shout like that before. He bursts into the living room, his bald patch gleaming with sweat, his spectacles askew, Fred right behind him, both pale but uninjured.

"Arthur!" sobs Mrs. Weasley. "Oh thank goodness!"

"How is he?" Mr. Weasley drops to his knees beside George and Audrina scrambles out of the way, standing and making her way for Fred. For the first time since she has known him, Fred seems to be lost for words. He gapes over the back of the sofa at his twin's wound as if he cannot believe what he is seeing. He accepts her outstretched hand absentmindedly. Perhaps roused by the sound of Fred and their father's arrival, George stirs.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" whispers Mrs. Weasley and the whole living room falls silent. George's fingers grope at the side of his head.

"Saintlike." He murmurs.

"What's wrong with him?" croaks Fred, looking terrified: "Is his mind affected?" He's squeezing Audrina's hand so tightly it's numb, but neither of them notice, the terror too much.

"Saintlike," repeats George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see… I'm holy. _Holey._ Fred- geddit?" Mrs. Weasley sobs harder than ever. Color floods Fred's pale face.

"Pathetic," he tells George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for _holey_?"

"Ah well," says George, grinning at his tear-soaked mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum." He looks around, noticing Ginny on the floor, Audrina at Fred's side, and the rest hovering around, looking at him in shock. "Hi, Harry—you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I am," says Harry, moving closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back okay," says George, "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," says Mrs. Weasley, her voice catching suddenly. George's grin fades. Harry glances at Ginny and motions her to accompany him back outside. Ginny glances at Audrina, who nods and gestures to Fred. Ginny nods and walks with Harry outside.

"You're fine right?" Audrina asks, turning and grabbing Fred's chin firmly. Seemingly drawn out of his shock, he looks down at her as through only seeing her properly now.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Why isn't everyone back?" He demands, looking at her then at George then back at her.

"You all missed your Portkeys. Harry and Hagrid were the first to arrive, we had no idea you were chased, and we were so worried." She admits, emotion washing over her and he nods, keeping her upright.

"We're fine, we're here, all in one piece." He reassures her.

"Pieces!" George pipes up from the couch and Mrs. Weasley shushes him. Audrina smiles, resting a hand on George's head.

"Go outside." Fred says quietly and she looks up at him. "I'll watch him." Grateful that he knows that her anxiety is rising once more, Audrina bypasses the adults in the kitchen and heads outside.

Ginny is holding Harry's hand, both their heads turned to the sky. Kingsley is striding backward and forward, glancing up at the sky every time he turns. Hagrid, Hermione, and Lupin stand shoulder to shoulder, gazing upward in silence. Audrina joins Hermione, not wanting to intrude on Harry and Ginny's reunion. Hermione squeezes her hand and lets it fall away.

 **AN:** So I'll follow Jo's timeline pretty closely till it's time to go back to Hogwarts and then I'll break off. Please leave me a review, let me know what you think!


	4. Tension

The minutes stretch into what might as well have been years. Audrina is sure this night has lasted for decades. The slightest breath of wind make them all jump and turn toward the whispering bush or tree in the hope that one of the missing Order members might leap unscathed from its leaves—

And then a broom materializes directly above them and streaks toward the ground—

"It's them!" screams Hermione. Tonks lands in a long skid that sends earth and pebbles everywhere.

"Remus!" Tonks cries as she staggers off the broom into Lupin's arms. His face is set and white; he seems unable to speak. Ron trips dazedly toward Harry and Hermione.

"You're okay," he mumbles, before Hermione flies at him and hugs him tightly. Harry, Ginny, and Audrina follow suit.

"I thought—I thought—" Hermione stammers.

"'M all right," said Ron, patting her on the back. "'M fine."

"Ron was great," says Tonks warmly, relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom—"

"You did?" says Hermione, gazing up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.

"Always the tone of surprise," he says a little grumpily, breaking free. "Are we the last back?"

"No," says Ginny, "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron—" She runs back inside and Audrina makes to follow her, but Lupin's voice stops her in her tracks.

"So what kept you? What happened?" Lupin sounds almost angry with Tonks.

"Bellatrix," says Tonks and Audrina's deranged aunt's face flashes in her mind, back in the Room of Requirement. A shiver runs up her spine. "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus, she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her. I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus... Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we'd missed our Portkey and she was fussing over us—" A muscle is jumping in Lupin's jaw. He nods, but seems unable to say anything else. Audrina knows the look. He's upset. "So what happened to you lot?" Tonks asks, turning to Harry, Hermione, and Kingsley. As they recount the stories of their own journeys, Audrina heads back inside, joining Ginny in helping her mother with the various nicks and cuts everyone bears. Finally, when everyone is cured, Ginny looks to her mother and father, shoulders a little more relaxed.

"Ron's back alright, so is Tonks." She says and Mrs. Weasley gasps. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley race down the back steps, Ginny and Audrina behind them. Both parents hug Ron before turning to Lupin and Tonks.

"Thank you," says Mrs. Weasley, "for our sons."

"Don't be silly, Molly," says Tonks at once.

"How's George?" asks Lupin.

"What's wrong with him?" pipes up Ron.

"He's lost—" But the end of Mrs. Weasley's sentence is drowned in a general outcry: A thestral has just soared into sight and lands a few feet from them. Bill and Fleur slide from its back, windswept but unhurt. "Bill! Thank God, thank God—" Mrs. Weasley runs forward, but the hug Bill bestows upon her is perfunctory. Looking directly at his father, he says,

"Mad-Eye's dead." Nobody speaks, nobody moves. "We saw it," says Bill; Fleur nods, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too, Voldemort—he can fly—went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and—there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail—" Bill's voice breaks.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," says Lupin. They all stand looking at each other. Ever since she had met Mad-Eye, the real Mad-Eye, Audrina had felt much safer with his presence, no matter what it cost her in sanity. At last it seems to dawn on everyone, though nobody says it, that there is no point waiting in the yard anymore, and in silence they follow Mr. and Mrs. Weasley back into the Burrow, and into the living room, where Fred and George are laughing together. Audrina sits in a kitchen chair, emotions completely spent.

"What's wrong?" Asks Fred, scanning their faces as they enter. "What happened? Who's—?"

"Mad-Eye," says Mr. Weasley flatly. "Dead." The twins' grins turn to grimaces of shock. Nobody seems to know what to do. Tonks is crying silently into a handkerchief; she had been close to Mad-Eye while at the Ministry of Magic and from the stories she had told Audrina and Ginny, he was her mentor. Hagrid, who has sat down on the floor in the corner where he has the most space, is dabbing at his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief. Bill walks over to the sideboard and pulls out a bottle of firewhisky and some glasses.

"Here," he says, and with a wave of his wand he sends twelve full classes soaring through the room to each of them, holding the thirteenth aloft. "Mad-Eye,"

"Mad-Eye," they all say, and drink.

"Mad-Eye," echoes Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup. Audrina ignores her glass, eyes glazed over as the night drags on.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" Lupin asks. He has drained his own glass in one drink. The atmosphere changes at once. Everybody looks tense, watching Lupin, both wanting him to go on and slightly afraid of what they might hear. Audrina sits up, awake now.

"I know what you're thinking." says Bill. "And I wondered that too, one the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffs Tonks, "Mad-Eye said he's expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away he switched to Kingsley…"

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snaps Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'Arry tonight, does it? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zeim knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan." She glares around at them all; tear tracks still etched on her beautiful face, silently daring any of them to contradict her. Nobody does. The only sound to break the silence is that of Hagrid hiccupping from behind his handkerchief.

"No," Harry says out loud, and they all look at him, surprised. "I mean… If somebody made a mistake," Harry goes on, "and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault, " he repeats, again a little louder. "We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort." More silence follows his words. Audrina feels Ron and Hermione's eyes flick towards her and she feels her neck grow warm as her anger once again rises at the idea she would harm Harry.

"Well said, Harry," says Fred unexpectedly and Audrina looks to him with relief. He makes eye contact and gives a slight nod.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," says George, with half a glance at Fred, the corner of whose mouth twitches. Lupin is wearing an odd expression as he looks at Harry. It is close to pitying.

"You think I'm a fool?" demands Harry.

"No, I think you're like James," says Lupin, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends." Unsure of what he means but knowing that Harry is upset from the way his eyebrow furrow, Audrina watches as Harry sets down his glass upon a side table with force and addresses Bill, "There's work to do, I can ask Kingsley whether—"

"No," says Bill at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" asks Tonks and Fleur together.

"Mad-Eye's body," says Lupin. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it—?" begins Mrs. Weasley with an appealing look at Bill.

"Wait?" says Bill. "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?" Nobody speaks. Lupin and Bill say their goodbyes and leave. The rest of them now drop into chairs, all except Harry, who remains standing. The suddenness and completeness of death is with them like a presence.

"I've got to go to," says Harry. Every single face swings to look at him, startled. Ginny moves a fraction of an inch towards him then stops.

"Don't be silly, Harry," says Mrs. Weasley, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here." He rubs his forehead. "You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want—"

"But don't be so silly!" says Mrs. Weasley. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, and we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you—"

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here—"

"But why should he?" asks Mrs. Weasley.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," Mr. Weasley explains. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" Harry says hotly.

"We know that," Mr. Weasley says quietly. "But it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," growls Hagrid. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" asks George, hoisting himself upon his cushions.

"I know that—"

"Mad—Eye wouldn't want—"

"I KNOW!" Harry bellows, stunning them all back into silence, which is broken at last by Mrs. Weasley.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" She asks coaxingly. "We can put her up with Pigwidgeon and giver her something to eat." Harry ignores everyone and Audrina glances at Ginny, whose face is carefully closed off.

"Wait till it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," says Hagrid. "Escaped him, fought him off when he was right on top of yeh!"

"It wasn't me." Harry says flatly. "It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord." After a few moments, Hermione says gently,

"But that's impossible, Harry. You mean that you did magic without meaning to, you reacted instinctively."

"No," Harry says evenly. "The bike was falling. I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized. I've never made gold flames appear before."

"Often," Mr. Weasley says, "When you're in a pressured situation you can often produce magic you've never dreamed of. Small children often find, before they're trained—"

"It wasn't like that." Harry says, through gritted teeth. No one says anything. With a grimace, Harry leaves the room. Audrina looks around at the pale, drawn faces, unsure what to do next.

"We'll deal with it." Ron mutters, nudging Hermione and the both of them follow in Harry's footsteps. After a long moment, Tonks surveys the room.

"Well, I'll probably make more of a mess than any help, but let's put your house back in order, Molly." She suggests, and the rest of them begin to move, righting chairs and books, clothes thrown about and bloody rags. Small hugs are exchanged, before Harry comes trudging back in and Mrs. Weasley, fretting, sends all of them off to bed.

By the time Audrina makes it upstairs, Ginny is already in bed, curled up like a cat. Audrina sits down, her chest aching as she relaxes. Her muscles protest as the tension washes out of them. She can hear, vaguely, Fred and George's voices as they reclaim their old room, ear jokes bouncing between the two of them. It sounds like home.

"He's back and safe and I'm still hurting." Ginny whispers and Audrina sighs, reaching over and patting Ginny's shoulder.

"It's always going to hurt I think." She says heavily.

"Do you hurt?" Ginny asks quietly and Audrina freezes. Ginny doesn't press, just waits and finally Audrina exhales, the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back rushing down her cheeks.

"So much." She confesses.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Harry's here, safe, finally. I don't think it'll do anything to help Ginny's mood though. There's something to be said about living in a bubble. It reminds me of being in France again, under the watchful eye of my parents. At least there were trees to climb and places to explore. Here, its just stifling togetherness. Tonight was… Hell. Mad-Eye is dead. George lost an ear. Someone told the Death Eaters the plan to move Harry. I'm convinced that if Lyra weren't at Jace's, Hermione would have interrogated me about whether it was me that told them. She doesn't trust me. I know. I don't expect her to really. But now, more than ever, I wish I had Sirius. He'd give me advice on what to do. How to get them to trust me. How to not feel bad that every time a betrayal happens, I get looked to. It's not personal, it's survival. I am a Black, I have family on that side of things, and they can't help but be suspicious. But they shouldn't be. I haven't heard from my parents since after the battle. I haven't heard from Him either. I wonder what it'd be like, just to know he's safe. Anything. Harry's here, Ginny's worrying is done. And mine… Mine never ends._

 _-Audrina Carona Black_

 **AN:** Chapter 4, now we get to the fun stuff. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Hostile

The next days are quiet, or as quiet as they can be. Members of the Order still pass through the house, Fleur continues to plan her wedding, causing Ginny and Audrina to frequently sneak outside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione keep their heads buried together, planning.

Ginny fluctuates between teasing and joking with Harry to avoiding him. Audrina knows it's because she's not sure what she should do or how she should act around him. Harry too seems unsure how to navigate the situation. However, there's too much to be done to try and figure it out.

"They're plotting something." Ginny mutters out of the corner of her mouth and Audrina glances at Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting on the sofa, talking in low voices. "Mum's been trying to get it out of them for ages, but they won't budge. I don't think they're going to Hogwarts next year." She reveals and Audrina looks at her, startled.

"They have to." She says instantly. "We all have to."

"Like Hermione won't have figured that out?" Ginny points out and Audrina makes a face.

"What are they planning?" Audrina asks but Ginny doesn't get a chance to respond. Mrs. Weasley arrives, a huge bundle of flowers in her arms and sets them all to pruning.

"And once you're done with that, Ginny and Harry, set the table for dinner tonight, Audrina and Hermione, can you fold the laundry, and Ron, sweep out the broom shed." She orders and Ron gapes at her.

"Mum, do'ya really think someone at the wedding is gonna peek in the broom shed?" He demands, outraged, and the glare she fixes him with is enough for him to hush and stalk outside.

For supper, the already small table gets crowded around by all of them, joined by Kingsley, Bill, and Mr. Weasley. Audrina, seated across from Harry and Ginny, feels a rather insane amount of amusement and sadness at how Harry has to cut his chicken in order to avoid touching Ginny.

"And as there are around twenty of us, that greatly dilutes the power of the Fidelius Charm. Twenty times as many opportunities for the Death Eaters to get the secret out of somebody. We can't expect it to hold much longer." Mr. Weasley is explaining why the Burrow is now the de-facto meeting from the Order, rather than Grimmauld Place.

"But surely Snape will have told the Death Eaters the address by now?" Harry points out.

"Well, Mad-Eye set up a couple of curses against Snape in case he turns up there again. We hope they'll be strong enough both to keep him out and to bind his tongue if he tries to talk about the place, but we can't be sure. It would have been insane to keep using the place as headquarters now that its protection has become so shaky." Mr. Weasley says and Audrina is relieved that they are in the Burrow, rather than the dark old house.

"No news about Mad-Eye?" Harry asks Bill.

"Nothing," replies Bill. They had not been able to hold a funeral for Moody, because Bill and Lupin had failed to recover his body. "The _Daily Prophet_ hasn't said a word about him dying or about finding the body," Bill went on. "But that doesn't mean much. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."

"And they still haven't called a hearing about all the underage magic I used escaping the Death Eaters?" Harry calls across the table to Mr. Weasley, who shakes his head. "Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?"

"The latter, I think. Scrimgeour doesn't want to admit that You-Know-Who is as powerful as he is, nor that Azkaban's seen a mass breakout." Mr. Weasley says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, why tell the public the truth?" says Harry, clenching his knife.

"Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up to him?" asks Ron angrily.

"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified." Mr. Weasley replies. "Terrified that they will be next to disappear, their children the next to be attacked! There are nasty rumors going around; I for one don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day. I just hope he's working on a plan." There is a pause in which Mrs. Weasley magickes her empty plates onto the work surface and serves apple tart.

"We must decide 'ow you will be disguised,'Arry," says Fleur, once everyone has pudding. "For ze wedding," she adds, when he looks confused. "Of course, none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'aev 'ad champagne."

"Yes, good point," says Mrs. Weasley from the top of the table, where she sits, spectacles perched on the end of her nose, scanning an immense list of jobs that she has scribbled on a very long piece of parchment. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"

" _Why?_ " Exclaims Ron, slamming his spoon down and glaring at his mother. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are both fine with it the way it is!"

"We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man—"

"And are they getting married in my bedroom?" asks Ron furiously. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left—"

"Don't you talk to your mother like that," says Mr. Weasley firmly, "And do as you're told." Ron scowls at both his parents, then picks up his spoon and attacks the last few mouthfuls of his apple tart.

"I can help, some of it's my mess." Harry tells Ron, but Mrs. Weasley cuts across him easily.

"No, Harry, dear, I'd much rather you helped Arthur muck out the chickens, and Hermione, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour, you know they're arriving at eleven tomorrow morning. Audrina, Ginny, dishes." With loud scarping of chairs, everyone departs from the table and towards their respective chores.

"Didn't we change the sheets yesterday?" Ginny mutters to Audrina, who pauses and nods, recalling how it had taken all three of the girls to stretch the sheets over the mattress.

"Run." Audrina mouths to Hermione as she grabs a scrub brush and Hermione's curly head disappears up the stairs.

"Well, there goes Mum's plan to keep them apart." Ginny says lowly, as Mrs. Weasley resumes dusting the sitting room.

"You never told me what they're planning." Audrina reminds her, passing a clean plate to her for drying.

"They're not going back. They're doing something, but I didn't get a straight answer out of Harry." Ginny says, careful not to let her mother overhear. "Plus, before the twins left, they finished transfiguring the ghoul to look like Ron, so clearly they know Ron's going with Harry."

"And what, you and I are just going back to school and pretend like everything's normal?" Audrina demands.

"What choice have we got?" Ginny says, a little fiercely. "We can't stay here, we can't go with Harry, so we might as well go and keep being useless!" She sets the dried plate down with a little more force than necessary and it shatters. She grimaces but thankfully Bill is passing through the back door towards the bathroom and repairs it without a second glance.

"I'm just saying, Hogwarts is going to be a joke. Classes will be nothing. Half the school will be missing. Merlin, we didn't even take our O.W.L.s." Audrina reminds her.

"Trust me, maybe that's for the better. One less thing for Mum to worry about." Ginny says and they both crack smiles.

"Girls! Once the dishes are done, come scrub the fireplace!" Mrs. Weasley yells and both girls groan. They make the dishes last as long as possible, but finally, dragging their feet, they approach the round figure bent over the fireplace. "Scrub the inside of it, as high as you can go." Mrs. Weasley orders, handing Ginny the soot filled brush and moving aside.

"Wouldn't this be a better job from Ron?" Ginny complains. "He's taller, he can reach higher."

"Where is Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asks and Ginny goes still, eyes wide.

"Whoops." She whispers, as the realization dawns on Mrs. Weasley that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are missing. She heads upstairs. Audrina and Ginny wait on tether hooks then both flinch at the explosion several stories about them. "Well, they're dead." Ginny decides, scrubbing the soot that has gathered while Audrina can't help but snigger.

"Is that really such a terrible fate?" She points out, sweeping the soot up and Ginny chuckles.

* * *

The Delacours arrive the following morning at eleven o'clock. Everyone is feeling quite resentful toward Fleur's family by this time, and it is with ill grace that Ron stumps back upstairs to put on matching socks, and Harry attempts to flatten his hair. Mrs. Weasley shrieks over Audrina's bare feet then apologizes profusely. Once they have all been deemed smart enough, they troop out into the sunny backyard to await the visitors.

Audrina has to admit, their work during the last weeks is impressive to see. The rusty cauldrons and old Wellington boots that usually litter the steps by the back door are gone, replaced by two new Flutterby bushes standing either side of the door in large pots, though there is no breeze, the leaves wave lazily, giving an attractive rippling effect. The chickens have been shut away through great effort, the yard has been swept, and the nearby garden has been pruned, plucked, and generally spruced up, making Audrina's hands ache at the mere memory of pulling weeds for an entire day straight.

The protective charms on the Burrow make it impossible for anybody to travel by magic directly into the place. Mr. Weasley has therefore gone to meet the Delacours on top of a nearby hill, where they are to arrive by Portkey. Audrina squirms in the sun. The first sound of their approach is an unusually high-pitched laugh, which turns out to be coming from Mr. Weasley, who appears at the gate moments later, laden with luggage and leading a beautiful blonde woman in long, leaf-green robes, who can only be Fleur's mother.

"Maman!" cries Fleur, rushing forward to embrace her. "Papa!" Monsieur Delacour is nowhere near as attractive as his wife; he is a head shorter and extremely plump, with a little, pointed black beard. However, he looks good-natured. Bouncing toward Mrs. Weasley on high-heeled boots, he kisses her twice on each cheek, leaving her flustered.

"You 'ave been to much trouble," he says in a deep voice. "Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

"Oh, it's been nothing, nothing" trills Mrs. Weasley. "No trouble at all." Ginny and Audrina exchange annoyed eye rolls and Ron displays his true feelings by aiming a hard kick at a gnome who is peering out from behind one of the new Flutterby bushes.

"Dear lady!" says Monsieur Delacour, still holding Mrs. Weasley's hand between his two plump ones and beaming. "We are most honored at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline." Madame Delacour glides forward and stoops to kiss Mrs. Weasley too.

" _Enchante ́e,_ " she says. "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!" Mr. Weasley gives a maniacal laugh that makes Ginny jump. Mrs. Weasley throws him a look, upon which he becomes immediately silent and assumes an expression appropriate to the sickbed of a close friend.

"And, of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" says Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle is Fleur in miniature; eleven years old, with waist length hair of pure, silvery blonde. She gives Mrs. Weasley a dazzling smile and hugs her, then throws Harry a glowing look, batting her eyelashes. Ginny clears her throat loudly and Audrina has to turn her head to hide her snort of laughter. She catches Hermione eye and they hastily look away, grinning.

"Well, come in, do!" says Mrs. Weasley brightly, and she ushers the Delacours into the house, with many "No, please!"s and "After you!"s and "Not at all!"s.

The Delacours, as it soon transpires, are helpful, pleasant guests. They are pleased with everything and keen to assist with the preparations for the wedding, to the relief of everyone living in the Burrow. Monsieur Delacour pronounces everything from the seating plan to the bridesmaids' dresses " _Charmant!_ " Madame Delacour is most accomplished at household spells and has the oven properly cleaned in a trice, earning the love of Audrina and Ginny in a heartbeat. Gabrielle follows her elder sister around, trying to assist in any way she could and jabbering away in rapid French.

Audrina has a particularly surprising moment with Gabrielle that afternoon. The little girl is chattering away in her French about how excited she is to start school and their recent vacation to the countryside. A name of a particular chocolate shop she had loved as a child catches Audrina's attention and she spins, asking Gabrielle what she thought.

They continued their conversation about their favorite chocolate covered treats, unaware that Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley are staring at them in bewilderment. Audrina halts midsentence, looking at them in confusion, raising her eyebrows.

"You can speak French?" Hermione asks, stunned.

"Yes?" Audrina says, unsure of why she's asking.

"Why?" Hermione questions.

"That's where my mother is from." Audrina explains then repeats the question and answer for Gabrielle, who looks delighted that someone else is French. "They wanted me to attend Beauxbatons."

"I didn't know." Hermione mutters.

"You have no idea how weird it is to see you do that." Ginny says, shaking her head and Audrina grins, resuming her conversation. It's nice to have someone to practice her rusty French with.

On the downside, the Burrow is not built to accommodate so many people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are now sleeping in the sitting room, having shouted down Monsieur and Madame Delacour's protests and insisting they take their bedroom. Gabrielle is sleeping with Fleur in Percy's old room, and Bill would be sharing with Charlie, his best man, once Charlie arrives from Romania.

 **AN:** Please let me know what you think!


	6. Strange

Audrina is cheerfully chatting the Madame Delacour in French about wedding traditions the morning of Harry's birthday. They are in the sitting room, while Bill and Monsieur Delacour are finishing their breakfasts, while Mrs. Weasley stands chatting to them over the frying pan.

"Arthur told me to wish you a happy seventeenth, Harry," says Mrs. Weasley, beaming at him, when he enters. "He had to leave early for work, but he'll be back for dinner. That's our present on top." Harry sits down, taking the square parcel she has indicated, and unwraps it. Inside is a watch; it is gold, with stars circling around the face instead of hands.

"It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age." Mrs. Weasley explains, watching him anxiously from beside the corner. "I'm afraid that one isn't new like Ron's, it was actually my brother Fabian's and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but-" The rest of her speech is lost; Harry has gotten up and hugs her. She pats his check clumsily when he releases her then waves her wand in a slightly random way, causing half a pack of bacon to fly out of the frying pan onto the floor.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" says Hermione, hurrying into the kitchen and adding her own present to the top of the pile. "It's not much, but I hope you like it. What did you get him?" she adds to Ron, who seems not to hear her.

"Come on, then, open Hermione's!" says Ron. She has bought him a new Sneakoscope. The other packages contain an enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur. ("Ah yes, zis will give you ze smoothest shave you will eve 'ave," Monsieur Delacour assures him, "but you must tell it clearly what you want... Ozzerwise you might find you 'ave a leetle less hair zan you would like…"), chocolates from the Delacours, a self cleaning mug from Audrina, and an enormous box of the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George.

"Thank you." Harry says aloud, but when Fleur and Gabrielle arrive, the three head upstairs. Audrina watches him go, wondering what Ginny has gotten him, since she had refused to tell Audrina. She's quickly distracted talking to Gabrielle about the wizarding side of Paris and how long it's been since her last visit to think about asking.

It isn't long before Harry, Ron, and Hermione come storming back down the stairs and outside. Audrina watches with wide eyes, noticing Ron's flaming ears and neck, Harry's furious fixed gaze, and Hermione's nervous look. She hesitates only a moment then goes sprinting for Ginny's room. She pauses in the doorway, cataloging the damage. Her pillows are on the opposite side of the room, like she's thrown them, and a glass of water lays shattered beside the door.

"I'll go get Bill then." She says dryly, nudging the pieces of glass. "He seems the best at repairing your numerous broken dishes anyways."

"Ah, mum will kill me." Ginny says, a hint a wobbly laughter in her voice and Audrina smiles, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her gently. Ginny takes a deep breath, her eyes dry but her expression pained. "I kissed him, Rin. I kissed him like I wasn't going to kiss him again."

"Well, I'm not saying that was smart, but I'm not saying that I don't understand why you did it." Audrina reassures her.

"I'm an idiot." Ginny mutters.

"Yes, but we all are. That's half the fun." Audrina says sagely.

"This is the exact opposite of fun." Ginny protests, but after a long moment, she gets up and ties her hair up. "Well, time to tell mum I broke another glass." She says tiredly and they both head downstairs. Ginny ignores Harry for the most part, but whether that's on purpose or because she's so delighted in Charlie's arrival, Audrina isn't sure. Nonetheless, it's amusing to sit at the table and watch as Mrs. Weasley corners Charlie, forces him into a chair, raises her wand threateningly, and announces that he is about get a proper haircut.

They have to eat in the garden, once Tonks, Hagrid, and Lupin arrive. Fred and George bewitch a number of purple lanterns, all emblazoned with a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests. Thanks to Mrs. Weasley's ministrations, George's wound is neat and clean, but Audrina can't help but be unnerved by the sight of it, despite the twins' jokes. Hermione makes purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wand and drape themselves artistically over the trees and bushes.

"Nice," says Ron, as with one final flourish of her wand, Hermione turns the leaves on the crabapple tree to gold. "You've really got an eye for that sort of thing."

"Thank you, Ron!" says Hermione, looking both pleased and a little confused. Audrina watches them with a half smile- Ron's come a long ways from his bickering with Hermione.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" Sings Mrs. Weasley, coming through the gate with what appears to be a giant, beach-ball-sized Snitch floating in front of her. Seconds later they realize that it is a cake, which Mrs. Weasley is suspending with her wand, rather than risk carrying it over the uneven ground. When the cake has finally landed in the middle of the table, Harry says,

"That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it's nothing, dear." She says fondly. Over her shoulder, Ron gives Harry the thumbs-up and mouths, _Good one._

By seven o'clock all the guests have arrived, led into the garden by Fred and George, who had waited for them at the end of the lane. Hagrid has honored the occasion by wearing his best, and horrible, hairy brow suit. Although Lupin smiles as he shakes Harry's hand, he looks rather unhappy. It is all very odd; Tonks, beside him, looks simply radiant.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she says, hugging him tightly.

"Seventeen, eh!" says Hagrid as he accepts a bucket-sized glass of wine from Fred. "Six years ter the day we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?"

"Vaguely," says Harry, grinning up at him. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?'

"I forge' the details," Hagrid chortles. "All righ', Ron, Hermione?"

"We're fine," says Hermione. "How are you?"

"Ar, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns. I'll show yeh when yeh get back—" Audrina and Ginny exchange meaningful looks, but no one in the trio says anything. "Here, Harry—couldn' think what ter get yeh, but then I remembered this." He pulls out a small, slightly furry drawstring pouch with a long string, evidently intended to be worn around the neck. "Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, thanks!"

"'S'nothin'," says Hagrid with a wave of a dustbin-lid-sized hand, "An' there's Charlie! always liked him—hey! Charlie!" Charlie approaches, running his hand slightly ruefully over his new, brutally short haircut. He is shorter than Ron, thickset, with a number of burns and scratches up his muscly arms.

"Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?"

"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages. How's Norbert doin'?"'

"Norbert?" Charlie laughs loudly. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha—Norbert's a girl?"

"Oh yeah," says Charlie.

"How can you tell?" Asks Hermione.

"They're a lot more vicious." Charlie says. He looks over his shoulder and drops his voice. "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy." They all look over at Mrs. Weasley. She is trying to talk to Madame Delacour while glancing repeatedly at the gate.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," She calls to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at—oh!" They all see it at the same time: a streak of light that comes flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolves itself into a bright silver weasel, which stands on its hind legs and speaks with Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Minister of Magic coming with me." The Patronus dissolves into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment where it had vanished.

"We shouldn't be here," Lupin says at once. "Harry—I'm sorry—I'll explain another time—" He seizes Tonks's wrist and pulls her away; they reach the fence, climb over it, and vanish from sight. Mrs. Weasley looks bewildered.

"The Minister—but why—? I don't understand—" But there is no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Mr. Weasley has appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair. The two newcomers march across the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sits in stunned silence, watching them drawing closer with curiosity.

"Sorry to intrude," Scrimgeour says, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate crashing a party." His eyes linger for a moment on the giant Snitch cake. "Many happy returns."

"Thanks," says Harry.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour goes on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" says Ron, sounding surprised, "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," says Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?" He demands of Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Weasley says, looking nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour says to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur." Mr. Weasley exchanges a worried look with Mrs. Weasley as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stand up then departs.

"Blimey, dad." Fred exclaims, once they've gone. "What's the Minister want with Ron?"

"I don't know." Mr. Weasley says, not taking his eyes off the retreating backs. "But I don't like it one bit." Nervous small talk is made, mostly by the twins, as they attempt to calm the tension humming in the air. However, when there is a commotion in the house, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley take off running. Charlie catches Ginny's hand as she makes to follow, yanking her to a stop.

"They'll handle it Gin." He calms her and she sits, eyes wide and focused on the Burrow. After a couple long moments, the Minister exits and disappears, before the five return, explaining that he had given them objects from Dumbledore's will and passing them around.

Audrina pretends to marvel over the snitch and book, but deep down inside, hot jealousy is twisting her stomach. For all that she knows, Ron and Dumbledore had hardly met. They hadn't even spoken like he and Audrina had, alone, about things she has never shared with anyone else. Why hadn't he left her something to help her cope with the loss of so much? She chimes in a beat late about what Dumbledore had left them, then hurriedly fills her plate with food and avoids talking any further about it.

Once supper is done, they help return the garden to it's normal state and troop back inside, keen to get a good night's sleep before the craziness of the wedding tomorrow. Ginny and Audrina are dozing when they hear Hermione sneak upstairs. Ginny rolls to face Audrina, cracking her eyes open.

"Think we'll ever be a part of that?" She wonders.

"Not in a million years." Audrina says sleepily. "Now shut up and go to sleep. You need beauty sleep if you're going stand next to Fleur and Gabrielle all tomorrow- OW! No need to pinch, sheesh."

 **AN:** A wedding! I loved the wedding so much and I can't wait to share my twist. Let me know what you think in a review?


	7. Joy then Horror

The morning dawns early and Ginny, yawning, is forced into a chair by her mother to get her hair done. Audrina helps as much as she can but eventually leaves the beauty to Fleur and Gabrielle, who seem to be doing a much better job than she can. She gets ready with Hermione, slipping on a light dress that she hopes won't smoother her in the heat, ties her hair in a tight bun atop her head, and heads downstairs for the day.

"You look lovely." George comments to both her and Hermione when they arrive to the pre-made breakfast in the kitchen.

"And you look dashing." She responds, grinning as Fred fidgets with his dress robes. After a moment, Hermione takes pity on him and helps him straighten them out while he complains. There's hardly any more time for chatting. Mrs. Weasley is unrelenting with her chores and at 3'oclock, the twins, Ron, and Harry, who's disguised as a red-headed muggle boy, are escorting guests while Audrina and Hermione attend to Fleur's every need.

Audrina is rounding the house, trying to find the basket that holds Ginny's pins for her hair, shoes dangling in hand, when she is blinded by yellow. Stumbling back, she waits for a moment to let her vision adjust, then gives a shout of happiness. The yellow isn't some charm, but rather a person.

"Luna!" She cries, rushing to hug the blonde girl. "I've missed you!" Luna hugs her back.

"You look like you had Snorglepelts on your tail." Luna says seriously and Audrina is too delighted to see her to wonder what's she going on about.

"Yeah, I'm trying to help Fleur and Ginny, apparently the boys moved some stuff we need, but I'll find it soon and then Ginny and I will come see you, ok?" Luna nods, dreamily looking about and Audrina grins, hugging her again.

Finding the basket stashed atop a shelf, Audrina hurries back inside, skidding to a stop at the sight of a short, very old woman, who is yelling at the top of her lungs at Fleur, who, for her credit, doesn't look scared in the least.

"And you should've worn your hair up, like a proper lady!" She's shouting and Audrina glances at Ginny, bewildered, handing her the basket.

"Aunt Muriel." She says, by way of explanation. "She's already told Hermione to stand up straight and that I could stand to thin down around the middle." Audrina looks at her, affronted. Ginny shrugs. "Get out of here before she makes some comment on your nose."

"What's wrong with my nose?" Audrina demands, as Hermione bustles her out the door.

"Well, she was a delight." Hermione mutters, pausing to allow Audrina to put her shoes back on.

"So Ginny says. You slouch?" She asks and Hermione flinches. They hurry up towards the giant white tent and the boys.

"Wow," Ron says, blinking rather rapidly as they hurry towards them. "You look great!"

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione says, though she smiles. She is wearing a floaty, lilac colored dress with matching high heels; her hair is sleek and shiny. "Your Great Aunt Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She says, 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?' and then, 'Bad posture and skinny ankles."'

"Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone." Ron advises.

"Talking about Muriel?" inquires George, reemerging from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asks Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," concedes George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party." says Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his—"

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," says Hermione, while Harry roars with laughter and Audrina looks at them, alarmed.

"Never married, for some reason." Ron says thoughtfully.

"You amaze me." Hermione says. They are all laughing so much that none of them notice the latecomer, a dark-haired young man with a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows, until he holds out his invitation to Ron and says, with his eyes on Hermione, "You look vunderful."

"Viktor!" She shrieks, and drops her small beaded bag, which makes a loud thump quite disproportionate with its size. As she scrambles, blushing, to pick it up, she says, "I didn't know you were—goodness—it's lovely to see—how are you again?" Ron's ears have turned bright red again. After glancing at Krum's invitation as if he does not believe a word of it, he says, much too loudly,

"How come you're here?"

"Fleur invited me," says Krum, eyebrows raised. Harry wisely offers to take Krum to his seat and get him away from Ron, who looks irritated.

"Are we missing something?" Fred asks Audrina lowly, looking between Hermione and Ron.

"I'll keep you updated." She mutters.

"Ah, time to sit." George says, seeing the arrival of his mother, and they hurry down the aisle, grabbing Harry and pulling him along. The twins sit in the front row while the others cram into the row behind them.

A sense of jittery anticipation has filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stroll up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives: Mrs. Weasley is wearing a brand-new set of amethyst-colored robes with a matching hat.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stand up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with large white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistles and there is an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then the crowd falls silent as music swells from what seems to be the golden balloons.

"Ooooh!" Hermione says, swiveling around in her seat to look at the entrance. A great collective sigh issues from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur come walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur is wearing a very simple white dress and seems to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dims everyone else by comparison, today it beautifies everyone it falls upon. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, look even prettier than usual, and once Fleur has reached him, Bill does not as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," says a slightly singsong voice and the same small, tufty-haired wizard who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral is now standing in front of Bill and Fleur. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," says Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut." Ginny glances around, grinning, winking at Harry, then quickly faces the front again. Audrina glances at him, sensing that he feels the same way about Ginny as she does him; wanting to be together and knowing it's not possible.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?" In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour are both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpet-like sounds from the back of the marquee tell everyone that Hagrid has taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs. Hermione turns and beams at them; her eyes too are full of tears.

"…Then I declare you bonded for life." The tufty-haired wizard waves his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fall upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George lead a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells fly and float out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din of people clapping. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Calls the short wizard in a surprisingly loud voice. "If you would please stand up!" They all do so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waves his wand again.

The seats on which they had been sitting rise gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanish, so that they stand beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spreads from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs drop themselves around small white-clothed tables, which all float gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed hands troop toward a podium.

"Smooth," says Ron approvingly as the waiters pop up on all sides, some bearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhisky, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches.

"We should go and congratulate them!" says Hermione, standing on tiptoe to see the place where Bill and Fleur have vanished amid a crowd of well wishers.

"We'll have time later," shrugs Ron, snatching three butterbeers from a passing tray and handing one to Harry. "Hermione, cop hold, let's grab a table… Not there! Nowhere near Muriel—" Ron leads Harry and Hermione away as Audrina is joined by Fred and George.

"Lovely job." She praises them and they snort in amusement, glancing over their shoulders at Bill and Fleur. Ginny is peeking over around the mass at them pleadingly, but none of them move to help her. As dancers drift towards the dance floor, Audrina sees Luna dancing erratically and smiles, going to join her. After a long while, Ginny makes her way through to mob towards them, flinching as more relatives stop her.

"Merlin, it's like every person in here is related to me." She complains, finally reaching them.

"Judging from the amount of red hair, I'd say you're not wrong." Audrina says pleasantly and Ginny smacks her. After a moment, Lee Jordan and the twins arrive- Lee takes Ginny and Fred snags Audrina, making George say a few choice words before smiling at Luna.

"Thank god this is over." Fred mutters and Audrina grins.

"I think the rest of you will refuse to get married, it's been so traumatic." She predicts and he smiles.

"It's good though, for mum. Something happy, after all the bad things that are happening." He says slowly and she sighs, leaning in and enjoying their dance while it lasts.

The wedding drags into twilight then darkness, the golden lanterns the only source of light. Ginny and Audrina find themselves perched atop a table, a bottle of champagne to themselves, watching with unrestrained fascination as the many Weasley cousins grow more and more rowdy. Fred, George, and Lee have disappeared, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in one corner, giggling like teenagers, and surprisingly enough, Ron and Hermione are on the dance floor, laughing and spinning around.

"How come there's never any boy veela?" Ginny complains and Audrina giggles at the thought.

"Most veela are girls. It's really quite rare that boys are born to them." Luna says dreamily and Ginny pouts.

"Well then this wedding wasn't very fair, was it?" She points out, and Audrina goes to make a comment, but at that moment, something large and silver comes falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx lands lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turn, as those nearest it freeze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opens wide and it speaks in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming_."

Everything seems fuzzy, slow. Like she's swimming through water, Audrina reaches into a pocket sewn into her dress for her wand, grabbing Ginny's hand and dragging her off the table. Many people are only just realizing that something strange is happening; heads are still turning toward the silver cat as it vanishes. Silence spreads outward in cold ripples from the place where the Patronus has landed. Then somebody screams.

Audrina and Ginny make for the relative safety of the corner of the tent. Guests are sprinting in all directions; many are Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow have broken. Cries of _'Protego!'_ ring out from all sides as masks appear in their midst.

"Stupefy!" Ginny yells, as one masked man makes his way towards them. Audrina pushes a small child towards his mother and they disappear, creating more space for the girls to get further away. All around them, jets of light are flying overhead and yells pierce the night.

"Confringo!" Audrina yells, making the platter of firewhiskey explode in a Death Eater's face. "C'mon!" She pants, pulling Ginny away.

"Harry!" Ginny protests.

"He'll have gotten away, he was with Hermione, he can- PROTEGO!" She yells, the shield charm preventing a curse from flying their way.

"I know." Ginny says, pained, then screams as a curse narrowly misses her mother. Any thought of hiding leaves Audrina's mind and they dive back into the fray, shooting hexes at the Death Eaters in their midst. They've hardly made it back before Charlie barrels out of nowhere, grabbing Ginny around the waist and carrying her out of the tent.

Tables are on fire, everyone is still screaming, and Audrina suddenly finds her locked with a tall, thin figure, trying to dance out of the way of their curses, counter-curses barely off her lips before a new curse is fired her way again. As they continue to battle, she realizes something strange, how they hold their wand… She can't place why it strikes her as odd, but she has no time to think. Vaguely, she hears someone yell,

"Audrina!" Moments later, the figure is blasted off their feet and out of sight. She keeps her wand up, ready for the next attack. Instead, someone drags her backwards, away from the fray. She yells in protest, but shouldn't have bothered. A loud voice yells,

"POTTER'S NOT HERE!" Half the figures are gone as soon as they had arrived. The few people left standing are looking about in fear, wands still up; in case the Death Eaters make a return. Two men in dark suits remain, their faces uncovered and feral smiles on their faces, clearly Ministry. One has his wand pointed at Mr. Weasley, the other at Lupin.

"Let's do this easily, shall we?" The one looking at Lupin suggests. "We don't want trouble, we just want to ask some questions." Finally, Lupin lowers his wand and Audrina looks up to see who has a hold of her.

George has her in a half hug, half chokehold. He isn't looking at her; his brown eyes dart all over the place, taking in the damage. Most of the Order is still standing, looking shell-shocked. Then Mrs. Weasley begins to sob and the silence is broken. George looks down at her and releases his arm, letting her drop a couple inches to the floor.

"Ginny." She says instantly and races out of the tent. Ginny, having been released by Charlie, is sprinting back up the hill and they collide midway, slamming into a tight embrace. Ginny begins sobbing and Audrina breaks down, the two of them sinking to the ground.

The terror isn't over, not yet. Mr. Weasley has his arm in a firm grip by a tall, dark haired man who's escorting him from the tent, face grim. The Order gathers around him, and Audrina hears him remark under his breath to Fred and George, "Go get the ghoul."

She's aware that Mrs. Weasley has joined them when she feels more arms enclose them, but soon after, Bill and Charlie pry them apart and help them to the Burrow. They huddle in the corner of the kitchen, watching as members of the Order patch themselves up. Above them, they can hear someone searching through the Burrow, banging through the floors.

Fleur, her beautiful wedding gown now ripped and scorched, eyes red from crying, works alongside her new mother-in-law to heal wounds. No one is unhurt, but it's not bad compared to the night Harry had arrived- clearly the Death Eaters weren't trying to kill.

"We're being watched." Bill mutters, without moving his lips.

"I know." His father responds tightly. "But we're safe, that's what counts." Mrs. Weasley bursts into tears once more and he goes to console his wife. Soon, the men that had been searching come back and take each person left in the kitchen outside, one by one. They're clearly disappointed that they hadn't found Harry, judging from the yelling outside.

It goes on for hours. Each person has to speak to them individually. Fred makes Mrs. Weasley nearly faint when he makes a particularly smart remark about a certain facial feature of the men, but the sky is lightening and everyone is in the kitchen and the Ministry men are gone. After a brief meeting to discuss what's going to happen, no one stays for long, and soon it is only the Weasley children left in the kitchen, looking around in shock.

"You're alright, you're alright, you're fine, you're alright…" Mrs. Weasley is muttering, making her way around to each of them, grabbing their faces and inspecting them. Charlie kisses his mother's forehead, the twins don't protest when she kisses their cheeks, and Bill nods, eyes locked with his father as they strive to communicate without speaking. Even Fleur gets a tight embrace, her slim shoulders shaking. Then Mrs. Weasley gets to Audrina and Ginny.

"I cannot believe you two." She says quietly and Audrina's heart sinks. She knows the lecture and disappointment to come and it makes her chest ache at the thought of it. "Thank god Charlie and George had the sense to keep you two safe." Ginny riles up instantly, opening her mouth. "Because I don't know what I would do if I lost the two of you." She whispers and Ginny is startled into hugging her mother while Audrina resumes crying.

"C'mon, we might as well rest." Mr. Weasley orders, shepherding them all towards the stairs. "We're safe now, we're safe, it's alright, and we're all alright." He tells them. When she and Ginny pause at Ginny's door, the twins catch their arms and stare them down.

"You two held your own tonight." George says seriously.

"That being said- don't ever do it again." Fred warns.

"Yeah, it's hard enough concentrating on keeping ourselves alive, much less worrying about the two of you." George agrees.

"We can protect ourselves!" Ginny protests.

"Maybe so." Fred says evenly. "That doesn't mean we'd ever be able to forgive ourselves if something happened to the two of you, so next time, don't make us worry." Audrina manages a weak smile- that's as close to a declaration of sibling love as the twins can get.

"C'mon." She mutters, lying down on the bed. Ginny follows suit, staring up at the ceiling, unblinking.

"Harry's gone." She says numbly.

"I know." Audrina says quietly.

"He's gone, I didn't get to say goodbye, he could be dead, he could think I'm dead, he might try to come back here." She rattles off.

"He's not that stupid." Audrina reassures her and Ginny rolls to look at her, lips trembling.

"I'm scared." She admits and Audrina grabs her hand, squeezing.

"Me too." She whispers and Ginny closes her eyes. They hold hands as they fall asleep, but they both sleep fitfully. The slightest noise causes them to spring awake, sitting up and looking around in a panic. Audrina's dreams contain the thin Death Eater and a curse she's unable to stop in time. She wakes up, sweating and panicked, trying to figure out why this is haunting her.

Then is comes rushing back to her. The ways the wand movements seem lazy yet smooth, deliberate and calculated. It made her think of her childhood, when she had seen those same movements on a nearly daily basis. She had been battling none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

 **AN:** Sorry for no updates last week! Let me know what you think!


	8. Heartbroken

The news of the disastrous wedding leaks out soon. Tonks arrives the next morning, hair a vivid red, disguising her yelling about the Death Eaters torturing her parents with the pretense of blowing up the tables left from the wedding. Order members still come and go, though not at the pace they had, muttering tales of abuse from the Ministry and Death Eaters alike.

It's not unusual for Audrina to start to dread the return of Hogwarts and it's busy days filled with lessons, but there will be no avoiding it. Mrs. Weasley bursts into tears at the announcement that attendance will be mandatory and is only consoled when Fred and George remind her that Audrina and Ginny survived a year with Umbridge and there can't be much worse.

"Mum…" Ginny calls from the kitchen and Audrina looks up from the sofa, where she's attempting to mend her dress robes.

"What now?" Mrs. Weasley asks, looking in fear at the vivid pink envelopes sitting on the table, a Ministry owl ruffling it's feathers nearby.

"I know that color." Audrina says, the familiar shade causing an unpleasant turning of her stomach. "There's only one person who would ever use something that ugly." Shuddering, she gets up, crosses the kitchen, and inserts a fingernail under one of the envelope's flaps, pulling it open.

 _"_ _Dear Audrina Carona Black,"_ A sickly sweet voice intones and makes bile rise up in the back of her throat, _"We are writing to you regarding the newly formed Muggleborn Registration Committee. With our desire to better understand the source of so-called Muggleborn's magical powers, we are requiring all students entering Hogwarts to provide an accurate Blood Status before entrance. A family tree, with the signatures of both parents, will be required September 1_ _st_ _. We look forward to your response. Sincerely, Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Head of the Ministry of Magic's Muggleborn Registration Committee."_

Spent, the envelope falls to the table, silent. Tonks, who has happened to be walking in, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Kingsley are all staring it in horror, not saying a word. Even if they were speaking, Audrina doubts she would hear them. The blood is thundering so loud in her ears, it's deafening.

"If they," She says, voice shaking, "Want my family tree, I will just mail them a copy of the family tree THAT HAS MY NAME BLASTED OFF OF IT." She roars and Ginny puts a hand on her shoulder.

"That's a good point." Tonks says thoughtfully and picks up the other envelope. "We could always go in together, show how we're matching." She opens it and Umbridge's voice again rings out.

 _"_ _Dear Ginerva Molly Weasley, We are writing to you regarding the newly formed Muggleborn Registration Committee. With our desire to better understand the source of so-called Muggleborn's magical powers, we are requiring all students entering Hogwarts to provide an accurate Blood Status-"_

"Alright, alright, we get it!" Mrs. Weasley snaps, aiming her wand and the envelope goes up in smoke. Ginny and Audrina look at her in surprise. "Well, we are already aware of what she was going to say." She says defensively.

"Thank god you're all pure bloods, there won't be any problems then." Tonks points out and Audrina has frozen in horror.

"No, there will be." She says hollowly and Tonks frowns at her, befuddled. "Parents have to sign off. My parents. Which means I have to see them and I'm guessing this years lecture might be a little sterner than usual…"

"What if you have them mail it to you?" Ginny suggests. "That way, they don't have to see you or do anything."

"Surely Hogwarts won't care about it." Mrs. Weasley says earnestly and Audrina has already whistled for Lyra. Her beautiful bird swoops down from Ginny's open window and Audrina finds a quill and a scrap of paper.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _As you likely already know, Hogwarts is now requiring blood status for entrance. I need a family tree, signed by you and father. Thank you._

 _-Audrina_

She straightens up, attaching the paper to Lyra's leg and stroking her head. The bird looks up at her, as if she knows Audrina is upset and she sighs, kissing her feathered head.

"To my parents." She tells her and Lyra hoots then heads through the open window and off into the sky. Audrina turns and looks at everyone remaining. They all seem pitying and Tonks clasps her shoulder.

"Well, grab a quill then Ginny." Mrs. Weasley sighs. "Your family tree is going to take awhile."

Their lists for books and supplies come in the next day. Audrina tosses hers away after one glance- she has serious doubts that classes will be worth anything anyways, so there's no point in worrying about it. What she is, however, worried about is Ginny's birthday.

There's no question of going somewhere and getting something. Mrs. Weasley only lets her husband leave the house and Audrina is skeptical that's only because if his absence from work would be suspicious. Instead, she's left to panic as Ginny's birthday ticks closer and closer.

* * *

The day dawns hot, the kind that would normally send Ginny and Audrina racing for the small pond, to float in its shallow depths and enjoy the warmth of the sun on their skin. Instead, they are cooped up in the house, slowly going crazy. It's after lunch that Audrina gets an idea and runs upstairs.

"This is officially the worst birthday ever." Ginny is protesting, flopping on her bed, red with the heat.

"Here then." Audrina says shortly, extending a small parcel out to Ginny. Ginny raises her eyebrows, taking it, pulling off the plain brown paper. She raises her eyebrows.

"I got you a diary last year… So you get me one this year?" She asks, nonplussed and Audrina shakes her head.

"I bought it for me, for this year, but I want you to have it. Honestly, it's because I can't get you anything else." She confesses, sitting down on the bed. "But also because last year, with everything with Malfoy, writing… It really helped me. I had space to think, to get my anger out before I came to you and Hermione, where no one could judge me for anything. And it was helpful. And I want you to have that same thing."

"My last experience with a diary was a little horrific." Ginny reminds her ruefully and Audrina shakes her head.

"There's no spells or dark charms on this one, just a couple for privacy and that stuff." She reassures her and is surprised when Ginny throws her arms around her tightly.

"Thank you." She says and Audrina smiles. When they troop downstairs for supper, Mrs. Weasley has gathered the twins and Bill and Fleur, back from their short honeymoon and moving into their new home. Tonks and Lupin are there as well, Tonks bursting with energy. They make it until dessert when she finally can't hold it in any longer.

"We're having a baby!"

" _What?"_ Ginny yelps, as Mrs. Weasley gasps and clutches her chest. Mr. Weasley is smacking Lupin, hard, on the back, beaming.

"A baby?" George is asking, like he doesn't quite understand the concept. "Like, a baby?"

"No, George, a hippogriff." Fred scoffs then grins at Tonks. "That's brilliant, congratulations!"

"Thank you, thank you." Tonks says, her smile from ear to ear. Lupin's looks far more forced.

"Oh, a baby… A baby…" Mrs. Weasley is blubbering. "We must have some of Ginny's old things somewhere, a crib, something, anything…" She is generally ignored as the rest of them pull Tonks and Lupin into hugs.

"Can I be his godmother?" Audrina jokes, once her turn to hug them comes about. "I mean, as I am the only living relation to it that currently does claim you as family." She points out and Tonks roars with laughter.

"I don't know, we planned on asking the Malfoy's." Tonks jokes and then instantly stops laughing when she sees Audrina flinch. "I'm sorry, I didn't think, Audrina, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Tonks, it's fine." Audrina says, brushing it off easily. Awkward, she nods and Audrina slips past Lupin to dart up the stairs. Of course it wasn't fine, of course Audrina's heart aches for him, even though she doesn't want it to. She is angry and upset and most of all, tired. She wants sleep and some quiet, but that's not likely with the twins so near.

When she pushes Ginny's door open to compose herself, the frantic movements of Arnold and Maya alert her that Lyra is back, her mother's response tied to her leg. Making soothing noises, Audrina thanks her owl and removes the paper to inspect it closely.

Her mother had obliged her request, for whatever reason. Audrina's eyes rove over the paper hungrily, touching on all the familiar names- Licorus Black, her earliest ancestor, down to her great-great-great grandfather, Sirius the first, all the way down to her father, Caelum and mother Odette.

The breath deserts her lungs as she sees her own name at the bottom, a thin line descending from the line between her parents. That's not what causes her heart to beat painfully hard in her chest; it's the name next to her own. Rigel Castor Black. Her baby brother.

He'll be 5 months old now. What are babies doing at that age? In the back of her mind, she makes a mental note to ask Mrs. Weasley. She is consumed with thinking about him, how his dark hair is surely growing out, like Sirius's had. He'd be able to keep his eyes open longer… His gold eyes, her gold eyes, the one thing that they will always share.

She sits on the bed with a loud thump; suddenly unable to stop thinking about what Rigel is doing, if he's asleep in his crib a room away from Voldemort himself. If Draco tends to him, kisses his head. Someone needs to love him, show him affection, that had been her plan and her mission after his birth, but she had only gotten a couple short months and then he had been ripped from her.

Lyra's soft hoot draws her attention to the owl. Obviously able to sense her distress, she's clearly showing her a package sitting on Ginny's desk, one she hadn't noticed before. Getting up to see what it is, she realizes it bears her name. She unwraps it, bewildered.

Inside is a small pouch of gold, with a note from her father that they are currently residing in France and she is on her own for the next school year. She can't help but let a rueful smile cross her face- her father has always been a master of self-preservation. She tosses the parcel aside, putting the gold in Ginny's drawer, when something else flutters out.

Frowning, she reaches down and picks up a picture on the floor. The sight of it drives her to her knees, causing a loud noise. From below, she vaguely hears the conversation stutter, uncertain quiet filling the air. But she's looking at the photo, or trying to look, as tears blur her vision.

It's Draco, thin to the point of gaunt, but he's in her family's sitting room, the fire casting dancing lights on his face as he looks at the small human in his lap. Rigel is indeed bigger, gripping Draco's fingers with chubby fists, his gold eyes lit up with firelight. Draco is cooing in his ear, his usually pointed face somewhat softened by the tenderness with which he holds the baby.

The last part of the photograph is what drives Audrina to shaking, shuddering tears. Both Rigel and Draco look up, towards the camera, and she sees in him the expression she had seen the night Rigel was born, the first time she kissed him in the hallway, how he had turned at the top of the tower, wand lowering, about to go with her…

Ginny bursts into the room in a panic. Audrina isn't even aware that she's wailing, but clamps her mouth shut. Ginny quickly takes the photograph from her, evidently fearful that it is harming her in some way. It takes only a glance for her to understand what Audrina is dealing with.

"Oh, Rin…" She says sadly, drawing her into a protective hug. "I know. I know." Audrina cries into Ginny's shoulder, feeling terribly weak and resenting herself for it.

"You think I'm doing so much better with this than you and I'm not, I'm not…" Audrina divulges between sobs. "I can't do this Ginny, I can't, I can't do it anymore, I don't know how…"

"Hush." Ginny says firmly. "Don't even start that, Audrina. Don't even go there. You are perfectly fine. You are strong and capable and smart. You are not going to start throwing yourself into fits with this."

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just…" Ginny helps her up, drying her tears.

"Stop apologizing. Stop it. I know, I get it, I understand." Ginny implores, looking into her eyes. "Rin, I get it. You're allowed to break down, after all this time… You've been holding me together this entire summer with Harry, you can have a moment." She sits Audrina on the bed and she gasps, trying to catch her breath and stem the flow of tears.

"I don't want to love him." She states and Ginny is quiet, listening to her. "I don't, because I know he is terrible and awful. I should turn and run, I should avoid him as best I can. But why, why does my heart pull towards him? Why is it him, why is it always him?" She demands angrily.

"Because a wise girl once told me that this is what makes life interesting." Ginny says, a smile quirking the corners of her mouth.

"That wise girl is an idiot for thinking she's figured out life." Audrina grumbles and Ginny smiles, rocking her slightly.

"We all think we do. And we don't. And maybe that's all life is." She observes and Audrina is silent, trying to get her running mind in check. "I'll go tell them you're alright, just upset over something your mother said." Ginny says, getting up and Audrina nods. Once Ginny's gone, she reaches under her pillow and pulls out her diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I hate everything right now. I'm usually a whisper away from bursting into tears. At any other time, I would think this to be normal- I'm risking my life, I have to watch my best friend dodge death, see my brothers duel for their lives and mine, watch a woman who has given up everything for me continuously get hurt. I am a mess, and it's a complete disservice to who I thought I was… A Gryffindor. A true Gryffindor wouldn't sob at the sight of a photo of their little brother and ex-boyfriend. Maybe therein lies my problem- what am I? Am I a Gryffindor? Am I a Slytherin? A Hufflepuff? A Ravenclaw? I don't fit in anywhere. I'm not a Black, my parents admitted that much when they sent me money and ran off with my brother. If they're keeping him safe, I can't say I'm angry with them… But I'm not a Weasley either. Bill and Fleur's wedding brought that out; the lack of red hair is a bit of a giveaway. I can't help but wonder, even with everything that Mrs. Weasley says, if she would really protect me with the same amount of vengeance as she does Ginny. I think yes, I want to think yes, but I don't think I would hold it against her if she didn't… I feel like I'm on an endless Portkey, spinning around and around. Problem is, I'm not sure where I'll land. There's something to be said about the terror of hurtling along a path with no end in sight. Where's it taking me- Hogwarts? Voldemort? Draco? Death? I want to survive this war, but it's costing me too much. How much longer will it be before all my emotions turn to stone, like Mad-Eye? How am I going to be if I do get through this? How can I come out on the other side, still loving him? It's a miracle I don't lose sleep over this at night and I'm sure it's only because the amount of energy it takes to be scared all day makes me collapse each night… I don't know how much longer I can do this, honestly and truly. At least until Tonks has her baby… A baby… So many things are changing, and Gin and I are only 16…_

 _-Audrina Carona Black_

Ginny comes back in, having seen her guests off and climbs into bed. Audrina smiles as she pulls out her own diary, unsurely jotting down a couple things then glancing at her.

"Am I doing this right?" She questions, eyebrows raised.

"You're writing, that's good." Audrina comments and Ginny makes a noise, the scratching of the quill filling the page.

"We're going to get books tomorrow." Ginny reveals, as she sets the diary aside and switches the lights off, curling up.

"What?" Audrina says, alarmed. "We're not going to Diagon Alley, we can't. Isn't it way too dangerous?"

"Dad says it's more dangerous for us to seem like we're going against the new regime, so he's taking us and mum. Fred and George are meeting us there and Bill's coming with."

"It's going to be a record time visit." Audrina mutters and Ginny sighs, resting her head against Audrina's.

"It'll be hard to beat the time over Christmas we went with mum to help her shop and accidently knocked down the whole shelf full of caroling books." Ginny reminds her and Audrina snorts with laughter.

"Well, you shouldn't ever put singing books on connected shelves, that's just asking for trouble."

 **AN:** And now I'm out of JK's book, at least for a little bit... Leave a review?


	9. Sadness

It takes them most of the morning to work Mrs. Weasley into a state where she's ready to leave. She dithers over every last thing, until a flat order from Bill that they need to go now or not at all makes her finally take Ginny's arm. Mr. Weasley takes Audrina's and she feels now isn't the time to divulge her secret ability, allowing herself to get sucked through the air.

They land outside the Leaky Cauldron and Mrs. Weasley drags them through so quickly Audrina hardly even glimpses Tom. Moments later they are in Diagon Alley. The change takes Audrina's breath away. Even last year, with its wanted posters and general atmosphere, it had been warmer and more inviting than this. Now, people moan in the corners, shops are boarded up, and everyone rushes past, heads down and hoods up.

"Quickly, books first." Mrs. Weasley says, face white. Audrina doesn't even glance at what her books are, just grabs whatever Ginny does and tosses some gold at the counter. All their stops are similarly short- potions supplies, food for Lyra, and a couple other things are grabbed before they have made their way to Fred and George's shop.

It's the only one on Diagon Alley that has customers inside that are actually smiling. A couple parents hover worried while young, eager children beg and plead for certain items. Audrina smiles; it's nice to see that not everything has changed for the worst.

"Hullo." George says, appearing at her right elbow. "Mum, dad, why don't you run to the back? Lee's back there, he wants to show you something. Protesting slightly, they allow a shop hand to shuffle them that way. With a meaningful glance, George beckons for Audrina and Ginny to follow him, towards a small door in one of the rear walls.

"Are you going to kidnap us or what?" Ginny demands, as George opens the door onto a storeroom. He leads them around a towering shelf full of products, to a small office in the back. Fred is lounging on a couch, tinkering with something. He jumps up at the sight of them.

"Excellent, I was hoping you could get them away from mum." He says and Audrina and Ginny raise their eyebrows, sitting in chairs across from the twins. They're now standing shoulder to shoulder, looking down at them.

"Are you going to interrogate us or what?" Ginny asks, craning her neck and looking around with interest. "Or lock us in here to protect us from going back to Hogwarts?"

"Please, we're not that crazy to try and defy mum." George says dismissively. "We're doing something that's actually helpful."

"Everything you did last year was small-scale." Fred declares and hastily adds, "Not that we don't appreciate a good barrel of smelly onions, because we do!" when Audrina narrows her eyes.

"But this year, you've got to step up." George says solemnly.

"Like us with Umbridge."

"Only a lot worse."

"We feel Snape deserves worse, don't you?"

"Now we would never encourage you to get in trouble on our behalf-"

"Except we would-"

"So we'll just consider ourselves caring, kind, just, compassionate benefactors, doing all we can to sow havoc on Snape's reign from afar." With a grand, sweeping gesture, Fred produces a large box and opens it. Intrigued, Ginny and Audrina lean forward to inspect it.

"None of this has been released to the general public." Fred informs them, as Audrina picks up and inspects what looks to be a muggle bouncy ball, small and red. "That's what we like to call a bam ball- one good toss and it will erect a shield that no one can penetrate- for about five minutes."

On and on the box goes- flat strips of parchment that look like scraps but can easily be turned sticky, causing objects or people to become rooted to the spot, helpful little black things that look like harmless flies but can relay information back to a box, lock picking kits that work on their own, two way mirrors that are easily disguised as little glass beads on a bracelet, and more. There are also the classics, fireworks, Decoy Detonators, enhanced Extendable Ears, and a new and improved protective wear.

"You came up with all this?" Audrina asks, looking up at them with surprise. "I knew you were working on new things, but not this."

"Well, we put some of our other projects aside so that we could have this ready before school." George says lowly. "We're not about to send you two back there unprotected."

"For the last time, we don't need protection." Ginny says, exasperated, but the look George gives her quells her argument.

"It'll make us feel better then." Fred says flatly. "Knowing that you've at least got something to use against Snape. We'll send more if we're able. If you have ideas or things you need, let us know and we'll work on them."

"Thank you." Audrina says, standing and kissing him cheek. "We're going to do you proud, we promise."

"Yeah," says Ginny, hugging George, "And hopefully we'll be riding our broomsticks out of there like you both did."

"Don't let mum hear about it, I don't think her heart would be able to handle the shame of another kid not finishing their studies." Fred snorts and grinning, they head back to the shop, protesting to their parents that yes, it really was important that Lee show them the new bathroom.

* * *

"So how are we going to use all this?" Ginny mutters, pouring over the box on her bedroom floor. Audrina is sitting on her bed, watching with interest as Ginny sorts all the products.

"The way Fred and George want us to, I suppose." She says thoughtfully and Ginny grabs her diary, picking up items, jotting down notes, and pondering each object before she sets it down.

"Think Jace will have any ideas?" Audrina wonders aloud and Ginny snorts, gingerly setting aside the fireworks.

"Anything that involves destruction is right up his alley." She comments and Audrina grins. Ginny looks up at her, with her eyebrows wrinkled. "Do you think that it's really going to be that bad?" She asks.

"Yes." Audrina says without hesitation. "Ginny, these people are ruthless. I knew them when I was younger; they don't care about kids. They're not like your parents or the Order. They truly have no mercy or sense of right and wrong. If they do, they've covered it up by thinking that they're really doing the right thing by following him."

"But why?" Ginny demands, nonplussed. "How can they think that they're doing the right thing?" Audrina rubs her forehead, frustrated, trying to get Ginny to understand.

"Look at it this way." She says patiently. "Your entire life, since the moment you were born, you were told you were special. That you are blessed, you are worthy, mighty, utterly perfect in every sense of the word. And then someone, a lot of someones, tell you that you aren't. That all these people that you've always seen as below you are just as special as you are. You're mad, you're angry, because now you have to deal with the beliefs that you've had since you were a child being wrong. You don't take it well. So when a man, a powerful man, the most powerful wizard in the world comes to you and reassures you that you're everything you were told to be, you flock to him, Ginny. You are desperate for a leader that will tell you that you're special, because everyone wants to believe that."

"Rin…" Ginny breathes, looking at her in horror and Audrina is hardly aware that she's breathing heavy, having sped her words up so fast she hadn't had a chance to even take a breath. "Is that... Is that what it was like, with you? With him?" Audrina struggles for words.

"I…" She whispers. "I never wanted to admit it, but sometimes it makes sense… Why do we hide and muggles don't? Why do we have to shelter ourselves away from them? I don't think we should rule them or kill Muggleborns and every time I think of it, I get sick to my stomach… But it's easy to see how he gets people Gin, because at first it sounds like sense. And then… And then it's not, and that's how we got here."

"Bloody hell." Ginny says weakly and for a moment Audrina can very clearly hear the relation to Ron.

"Please don't hate me." Audrina pleads. "Please don't think this means that I believe it because I don't Gin, I really don't."

"I know." Ginny says hastily. "But… It makes sense. Is that… Is that why you can still love Malfoy? Because that's what this is to him?"

"I don't know why I love him." Audrina says and she's speaking the truth. "All I know is I do and it's awful and I hate it, but that's my life."

"Alright." Ginny says unsurely, but still hugs her.

"Do you see now, why I'm so glad I met you?" Audrina asks her and Ginny snorts in agreement.

"And I'm glad I met you." She mutters. Audrina looks at her sideways, surprised. "What, you think I want your unforgiving pranks turned on me? No, I'm glad you're on my side."

"Thanks." Audrina says, swallowing down the emotions that inevitably bubble up at the slightest mention of Draco. "I like to think we make a pretty good team, you and I."

* * *

The remaining weeks of summer seem to pass by in an odd blur- Audrina half expects Ron to pop up at any moment, stealing all the food and making some comment or for Hermione to walk in, nose in a book, looking for solace from the boys. She can tell that she isn't the only one to feel this way. Mrs. Weasley struggles to put out the correct amount of plates for dinner each night and Ginny often journeys to Ron's room to sit outside the door, head on knees. It's not easy for any of them.

September 1st comes both sooner and later than Audrina would've liked it. It's a relief to leave the constraints of the Burrow but at the same time, as she and Ginny push their trolleys through Kings Cross Station, she knows very well that she is not headed back to her friendly Hogwarts.

"Together then?" Ginny asks her lowly and Audrina looks at Platform 9 ¾, the now constant feeling of dread in her gut rising a little higher.

"Together." She says firmly and they set off at a brisk pace, passing through the wall easily and opening the eyes on the other side. The red train sits and waits for them, gleaming like it has the last five years Audrina has seen it. This time, however, there are no delighted shouts of friends reuniting after a summer spent apart, only sobbing parents clinging to their frightened children.

Audrina watches, sadly, as a young boy, clearly a first year, questions his mother as to why he has to go, why he can't stay with her and his little sister. Across the platform, other parents are enforcing strict rules- write every day and no less, stay out of trouble, and for Merlin's sake, _keep your head down._

"C'mon." Ginny says, catching her elbow and they turn to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. For the first time in a long time, Mrs. Weasley isn't crying, though her eyes are over bright.

"Well, come here then." She says briskly, drawing them into tight hugs, kissing both their heads. She holds them at arms length, inspecting them closely. Audrina has a hundred things she wants to say, but none seem like they'll be enough. She can't unstick her throat.

"We know it'll be useless to tell you two to behave." Mr. Weasley says lowly, using the guise of a hug to hide his words from bystanders. "But please, please," He says, letting them go. "Do try."

"I promise." Ginny says solemnly.

"Me too." Audrina agrees.

"We'll write to you with news." Mrs. Weasley says, her voice strangely high pitched. "Please do the same."

"Mum…" Ginny says slowly and Mrs. Weasley shakes her head, bringing them both in for another hug.

"Be brave, but not stupid." She whispers fiercely in their ears. "And I will always, always be proud of you, do you understand?" Both girls nod, burying their heads in her shoulders. "Good. Protect each other. Protect anyone you can. And you come home safe, remember that."

"Of course." Audrina says thickly, determined not to cry. "You're the only one who knows how to make my jumpers stay soft." Spluttering with both tears and laughter, Mrs. Weasley releases them and the whistle alerts them that it's time for them to board. They clamber aboard and wave. It alarms Audrina to see that even Mr. Weasley is shedding tears as the train pulls away.

 **AN:** Yay for the twins and going back to Hogwarts! Please let me know what you think!


	10. Defiant

"We should find a compartment." Ginny says and her voice seems far away, like Audrina is being left in the station and Ginny is gliding away. Rousing herself, she follows Ginny down the hall, holding tightly to Lyra and glancing in each compartment as they pass, looking for an open one.

"Ginny!" A voice yells and both girls turn. "Audrina, in here. We've been waiting." Neville is sticking his head out of the door and they retrace their steps, squeezing past first years that are anxiously trying to find where to sit to Neville and he moves out of the doorway so they can walk in.

The familiar faces of Luna, Neville, and Seamus grin up at her and despite her anxiety over what's happening, she feels a swell of happiness at the sight of her friends. They scoot over, making room, and Ginny and Audrina sit across from each other.

"So, how was your summer?" Audrina asks, to break the awkward silence and they all exchange exhausted smiles, slumping in their seats, sharing the horror stories. Seamus's father had been forced to flee abroad and his mother had suffered through several interrogations at the hands of the ministry, but Seamus is a half-blood and allowed back to Hogwarts.

"Don't reckon it'll be the same." He says gloomily and Audrina is incredibly aware of how strange it is to see Seamus without Dean.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Ginny asks tersely and Audrina is thrown back to last year's train ride, Ginny tucked in Dean's side, and how much has changed since then.

"No." Seamus says, avoiding their eyes, suddenly very intent on the rip in the seat by his knee. "No news is good news though, right?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Neville says bracingly, once they've held an acceptably long amount of silence for their missing friend. "Dean's smart, he'll be alright." Seamus doesn't look convinced, but nods all the same. "In the mean time, we have to start doing things for the people that aren't here." Neville says seriously and Ginny removes Arnold from his cage so that she can hide the trembling of her fingers by playing with him.

"What do you mean?" Luna asks curiously.

"Well, it is obvious things are changing around Hogwarts." Neville reminds them and without saying a word, Seamus holds up a piece of parchment that has a rough family tree drawn on it. "Exactly." Neville confirms.

"And we're going to do something about it?" Luna guesses.

"A lot of things." Neville clarifies and Audrina has never noticed, but he is beginning to lose the baby fat around his face. The intense look in his eyes makes him appear older than he is.

"Jeez Neville, tell us what you spent the summer doing." Seamus says, chortling and Neville looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"We don't have Harry anymore." Neville reminds him. "We're on our own, he's not going to come back and save us. This year, it's on us. I've heard a lot about the Carrows and the fact that Snape's headmaster isn't going to help. Sure, the professors are going to do as much as they can, but honestly, we're going to be bearing the brunt of it."

"Bearing what?" Ginny asks and Neville's eyes flick towards Audrina, who gulps and takes a deep breath.

"They were on top of the tower that night. When Dumbledore… Well, they're not smart. But Neville's right, they certainly don't have problems with violence." She says slowly.

"Doesn't have a problem with violence, what's that mean?" Seamus asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll put it this way." She says flatly. "The only people that are going to excel with them in charge are going to be the future Death Eaters." A stunned silence fills the compartment after she finishes speaking. The possibility of what lies ahead of them begins to settle on them like a cold blanket and for a while, they're each lost in their musings.

"Well," Luna says, rousing them. "It's a good thing I brought this." From her pockets, she retrieves a large golden coin and Audrina feels a rush of affection for the girl. Neville grins and digs his hands into his own pocket, pulling out the same coin. Audrina raises her eyebrows at Ginny, who's already fumbling through her school bag.

"Here you go." She says, depositing Audrina's coin in her hand. Both girls stick the coins in their pockets.

"There, now we'll be able to communicate no matter what house we're in." Neville says, satisfied.

"And what do we intend to be communicating?" Ginny asks, raising her eyebrows and for a moment, Audrina has an insane vision of them sitting at a long table, plotting Voldemort's downfall via a rebellion at Hogwarts. The scene makes her want to burst out with wild laughter.

"I don't know yet." Neville confesses. "We'll have to see how the new headmaster treats us. But I just want to be ready for what's coming." Audrina sits back, impressed by this new Neville. The sweater slightly undermines the image of a leader rallying his troops, but all the same, it's clear that Neville is in charge of Dumbledore's Army now.

They are deep in conversation about whether or not certain professors will side with Snape or them when the compartment door opens. They all glance up, expecting to see friends or even prefects, giving them information about the upcoming school year.

"Hello." Says the Death Eater, grinning menacingly. He jerks his wand and automatically they all flinch back. This seems to amuse him, since his smile widens. "Just want to have a little look around, you understand I'm sure." He gestures for Audrina to stand and she does.

"He's not here." Neville says loudly, as the Death Eater makes a pretense of scanning Audrina, as though she herself is Harry in disguise.

"Who?" The Death Eater asks, feigning clueless.

"Harry Potter." Neville says, the scorn clearly visible on his face and in his voice. "So you can leave now."

"But I'm enjoying the view." The Death Eater says and Audrina spins around, affronted, but Seamus is already on his feet, nose to nose with the Death Eater, who seems amused.

"Go." He hisses and Audrina catches his hand, gently tugging him back. The Death Eater laughs and shoves Seamus, slamming the door shut on the way out. Breathing heavily, Seamus drops back in his spot.

"Seamus, I'm flattered, but that was incredibly stupid." Audrina chides, but she's smiling. Seamus doesn't return it, scowling.

"If that's what this year is going to be like, what's the point of even coming?" He grumbles.

"I don't know what's wrong with you guys, I'm going for the classes." Ginny says lightly and the joke manages to clear some of the tension in the air. They wait, on edge, for several more minutes, waiting for another Death Eater to come search their compartment, but no one comes. The next person to open the door is the nice old witch pushing her sweets.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asks kindly and they all get something, giving them a reason to sit in silence once more. Neville, however, will not be deterred from his planning for the year and starts in on them again.

"What's our number one goal?" He questions them.

"Kill You-Know-Who." Ginny suggests and while Seamus and Audrina grin, Neville isn't as amused.

"I'm serious, we need to establish some sort of outline, a code so we know how to act." He protests.

"How about this Neville." Ginny says, leaning forward. Her solemnity is offset by the fact that that Arnold is perched atop her head, contrasting spectacularly against her hair. "We use the same code as Harry."

"Harry had a code?" Audrina wonders, eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to remember when Harry had ever shared such information. Ginny rolls her eyes at her, focusing back on Neville.

"He always protected others first." She points out. "And he wanted the truth to be told, even when it got him punished. He was kind to everyone, and he-" She breaks off, apparently unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

"He would want us to stick together." Luna finishes for her and Ginny nods. Neville ponders it, nodding thoughtfully.

"I think that's a good start, but we should-" He gets cut off by the opening of the compartment door. Their comical group, consisting of Ginny with a Pygmy Puff atop her head, Luna, who has chosen to change into glasses lined with pulsing green gems, Neville, still in his muggle sweater, and Audrina and Seamus, slumped in their seats; look up, expecting another Death Eater.

Instead, the eager faces of Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, and the Patil twins are peering around the doorframe in at them. Silence stretches for a long moment, each group not quite understanding what is going on with the other before Ernie walks in and sits down on the floor of the compartment. The others file in and make room for them, as though this was all very much planned.

"So." Ernie says, once everyone is seated, and all heads swing towards him. "What's the plan?" Audrina can't hide her smile, as she understands what's happening. Dumbledore's Army is clearly reorganizing.

"Ask Neville, he's our leader." Luna says serenely and Terry Boot looks like he's going to protest for a moment and then thinks better of it as Ginny's wand appears from nowhere.

"Neville." Ernie says formally and Audrina again envisions the overthrow of Voldemort at the hands of teenage students. This time she can't help her snort of laughter, earning her odd looks from the others.

"Well see, we have a sort of plan." Neville says unsurely, but again he doesn't get far when the door opens again.

"Sorry," Lavender Brown says cheerfully, squeezing herself in between the twins. "We were waiting on Collin."

"Sorry." The young boy says sheepishly, edging into the already full compartment. Neville is staring at them in something close to astonishment, as though he's not sure the scene before his eyes is really unfolding.

"Ah, any room for more?" A loud, male voice asks and Audrina jolts upright, accidently hitting Terry Boot with her foot. Jace is standing in the doorway, looking around with interest.

"Jace!" Ginny and Audrina both cry and he grins at them, white teeth in sharp contrast to his tan skin.

"Hullo." He says cheerfully, picking his way towards Audrina, where he sits with no regard to her personal space. "There's still a couple more coming, so if anyone wants to chance to sit on Ginny Weasley's lap, now is the time to do it." Ginny, from where she's smashed between Luna and Neville, can do nothing but glare at him. Her anger doesn't last long however; moments later Fallon and Adam stick their heads around the corner.

"Oh, if it's too full, we can come back!" She offers instantly, but several hands reach up and pull her in. Knees are scrunched to chests, feet are sat on, and the temperature rises markedly.

"Well this is cozy." Audrina remarks dryly, before once more, then door opens and a collective groan goes up.

"Alright, alright." Michael Corner says, waving a hand. He and Anthony Goldstein take up residence near Padema, who looks delighted by the turn of events. "Sorry, but we're not missing out."

"The only thing we're missing is fresh oxygen." Jace tells him but they don't argue any further. All heads are turned towards Neville, who appears to have shrunken further back into his seat as more and more people had arrived.

"Well everyone," Ginny says, taking over effortlessly. "Welcome to the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army, held in the lovely compartment-"

"31." Collin supplies helpfully.

"31. I'm assuming that by your presence here, you're all aware of what's happening at Hogwarts." She says, her light tone turning harder.

"If we thought Snape being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was bad, imagine him as headmaster." Terry supplies and the expressions around the compartment range from fear to deep hatred.

"Snape's not all we've got to worry about." Neville says. Ginny's introduction seems to have given him a moment to compose himself and now he's leaning forward, making eye contact with each person. "We've got the Carrows, the Blood Status decree, and the Ministry interfering with our education. I'm thinking this year won't involve much studying."

"Thank god." Seamus pipes up and there's a smattering of laughter, though Fallon looks more alarmed than most.

"We've," Neville gestures to Ginny, Luna, Seamus, and Audrina, "Come up with a little code. It's unofficial, we're not writing it down, and we don't need you to sign anything, but I think it's important that we share it." Neville announces and every face is raptly watching his. He glances at Ginny, who nods.

"Some of you know that there are a lot of students that aren't here that should be." Ginny says, and Audrina is proud of her that her voice doesn't tremble. "So, we feel it would be right to dedicate our mission to them."

"And what is our mission?" Ernie asks carefully.

"We will protect each other and the students of Hogwarts." Ginny states and goose bumps are running up and down Audrina's arms. "We will be kind and compassionate, even when that person may not deserve it. We will seek out and defend the truth, and try to tell it at every opportunity, no matter the cost. We will stick together, and we will do our best to make the memory of Albus Dumbledore proud."

After Ginny's declaration, Lavender Brown looks close to tears, Jace is nodding fiercely, Michael Corner is looking at her with pure desire, and Neville has closed his eyes. Silence so complete a pin dropping could be heard stays long enough to Ginny briefly looks unsure of herself before Ernie begins to clap.

The rest of them take it up, until the applause is so loud that it rings in Audrina ears and Maya and Arnold take refuge under a disgruntled Lyra's wing. When it finally dies down, a couple people dry their eyes. Ginny is not one of them- her fierce, blazing look has returned.

"All we can do now," Neville says, once the din subsides completely. "Is getting to Hogwarts safely. Let's get through the sorting ceremony, get the first years safely to bed, and see how our first day of classes goes. Everyone got these?" He asks, holding up the D.A. coin. Several people shift unsurely before Jace says honestly,

"No, I've probably lost mine."

"I can make more." Fallon volunteers. "I know the charm Hermione used. If you give be a couple days, I'm sure I can recreate them." Impressed, Jace pats her head and Neville nods his thanks.

"Well then, everyone that's lost theirs, get a new one from Fallon when they're done. We'll set a meeting for sometime after the first week of classes. We'll use the Room of Requirement for now, since I'm not sure what else we'll have available. In the meantime," The low hum of mutters falls silent and everyone looks to Neville again. "Start telling people about this. Those you can trust. Get the younger students, if you can. We can recruit, before Snape even has a chance to know what's going on." He says seriously.

Just like that, the meeting is dismissed and everyone gets up, the pile of limbs disentangling until they can file out, joking and chattering amongst themselves. Fallon, Jace, and Adam remain, grinning at them.

"Well, I forgot how good anarchy is for the soul." Jace says fondly, but something Neville had said has triggered something in Audrina's brain. "I think we're pretty prepared for this year, if I do- Rin, where are you going?" He yells, as she gets up and dashes from the compartment.

She weaves and dodges students, moving them aside none too gently when they aren't fast enough. She pokes her head around every compartment, looking, looking, looking…

"HA!" She cries when she sees the deep red hair. Millie looks up from a deep conversation with her friends. Shock crosses her face for a long moment and then she throws herself into Audrina's arms, shrieking,

"AUDRINA!"

"Hello little one." Audrina says warmly, sitting inside the compartment. Millie's friends are staring at her in a little bit of awe and confusion, while Millie just looks thrilled.

"Are you alright?" Millie asks lowly. "I heard from my parents that the people are being attacked, that they're going after muggle-borns and blood traitors." She looks at Audrina worriedly.

"I'm fine." Audrina says dismissively. "Do you have your family tree?" Nodding, Millie produces it from her pocket and hands it to Audrina. She inspects it, making sure it's correct, before nodding at the sight of two signatures at the bottom. Relief floods her before she remembers why she's there. "Millie." She says seriously, trying to organize her racing thoughts.

"What?" Millie asks nervously and Audrina hesitates, wondering if it's right to be telling her this. Then she reflects on herself at age 12, the first year she ever heard of Sirius Black, and decides that 12 is plenty old to know things in a time of war. She takes a deep breath.

"Things at Hogwarts are going to be different." She says carefully. "Bad different. You're a pure-blood but…"

"A Gryffindor." Millie states, her eyebrows constricting as she struggles to understand Audrina's meaning.

"Exactly. They probably won't hurt you because of your blood, but they'll be looking for any chance to because of your house. Don't let them." She implores, struck by how much she sounds like Mrs. Weasley in this moment. Likely, Mrs. Weasley would highly disapprove of her next sentence, but Audrina carries on anyways. "But, there's a meeting. Of upperclassmen. I can take you with, if you'd like. All of you." She says, looking at Millie's friends.

"What kind of meeting?" Millie asks, still a little confused and Audrina scratches her nose, trying to figure out how to describe it without giving it anyway. Finally she cracks a humorless smile.

"The kind where we discuss our dislike for our current school administration and strive to communicate that dislike." She says carefully then grins as she sees Millie's face screw up in concentration, clearly trying to understand. She hopes Millie takes the hint then gets up.

"Are you going?" Millie asks and Audrina nods.

"I have to get back to Ginny and Luna and the rest. But keep your head down, ok? At least until we know where things stand at Hogwarts." She advises and Millie nods. Smiling, Audrina shuts the compartment. She's lost in thought as she wanders back down the hallway and doesn't notice anyone else until they slam into her, making her stagger backwards.

"Watch it!" A snide voice says and she's unable to mask her shock quickly at the sight of Blaise, looking at her haughtily. "Careful, ice queen." He sneers, hitting her with his shoulder as he passes once more. "Your veneers are starting to melt." Agape, she watches him head towards the back of the train and into one of the rearmost compartments.

Part of her wants to go burst into it. Draco could be in there, sitting, not twenty feet from her. His black suit, blond hair, grey eyes staring broodingly out the window as the countryside passes and night falls. Everything she has been holding in these last couple months, she could let it all rush out.

Instead, her feet carry her mind back towards her friends, towards the sound of their voices and laughter and away from the boy that broke her heart. She slides in and sits down heavily next to Jace, still stunned silent.

"Audrina!" Adam says loudly and that snaps her out of it. "I said, are you alright?" He asks anxiously.

"What? I- Yes- Fine. I missed you!" She says hastily to cover up her mistake and though he doesn't look like he believes her, he lets it go.

"Where did you run off to?" Jace asks curiously and Audrina looks at Ginny as she responds.

"I went to find Millie. You're right Neville, we need to recruit younger students if we're going to get this to work, I thought having her talk to some of her friends would be a good way to get them hearing about the D.A."

"Good idea." Neville says, clearly impressed. Ginny seems to sense that something else is going on, but apparently decides to resolve it later and turns back to Jace and Fallon.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to hex you?" She threatens and Jace is smirking while Fallon is blushing.

"They're dating!" Audrina realizes, pointing to them. "They're dating, they have to be dating, there's no other reason Fallon would turn that red!"

"Alright, fine!" Fallon says, waving her hands. "Yes, I'm dating Jace, can we let that go? There's a war going on!"

"This is more important." Ginny states.

"When did it happen?" Audrina asks eagerly.

"Why did it happen?" Ginny asks over her and Jace gives her a dirty look before answering.

"Last spring, right before the battle. And because she's the smartest, funniest, prettiest witch I've ever seen and I don't know what life would be if I didn't have her." He says, tone sincere.

"Alright, enough, enough." Adam says, waving his hands. "I've dealt with this mushy crap all summer, I thought school would mean getting away from it." Fallon smack him but beams up at Ginny and Audrina.

"It is his longest lasting relationship to date." Audrina says thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure if I'm proud or horrified." Fallon says, rolling her eyes and Jace grins, kissing her head.


	11. Numb

The train ride passes quickly after that. Fallon, Jace, and Adam retreat after a time back to their own compartments and leave the rest to talk amongst them. The absence of the trio and Dean cuts laughter off suddenly and makes them hesitant to display happiness for more than a couple seconds. Overall, Audrina is glad when the prefects begin to wander through the halls, ordering them to pull on their robes for arrival.

Audrina pulls her jumper off and a piece of paper flutters out. She takes no notice of it, trying to pull her robes out of her crammed trunk. They don't come willingly, and finally, with a great heave, she manages to yank them out and promptly topples over.

"Oh thanks." She says, as Seamus helps her up.

"You dropped this, Audrina." Luna says helpfully and hands her the slip of paper, which Audrina takes with furrowed eyebrows.

"Thank you?" She says hesitantly. She flips the paper over, wondering if it's some of the twin's sticky paper that made it into her pocket but it's clearly got writing on it and she flips it over, confused. The curling, intricate handwriting of Blaise is instantly recognizable.

 _'_ _Audrina,_

 _It wasn't your mother that sent that photograph. We need to talk. Urgently. I'll behave if you do.'_

"What's that?" Ginny asks curiously and Audrina crumples it in her hand, surprised at how easily the next lie rolls off her tongue.

"Scraps." She smiles brightly at Ginny, pulling on her robes with ease.

"Oh good, I thought it might've been your family tree." Ginny says, clearly relieved. Audrina makes a face, checking to see that she does still have that paper. She pulls it out, looking at it curiously.

"Odd, isn't it?" She comments. Ginny looks up from her own, infinitely larger tree. "All those lives, memories, deaths, and we just have them represented with a little dash." She looks over Neville and Luna's family trees, several names jumping out at her.

"Let's just hope our dashes come later than sooner." Seamus mutters darkly and Audrina looks at him sadly. She misses who he was last year; always ready to dive into a new adventure with her.

The same could be said for him, she reflects as they struggle to stay upright in the masses that are pushing off the train. She has changed so much too, how does she know he's not wishing for last year's Audrina to look up and grin at him, asking what he wants to do for pranks.

She's lost in thought, absentmindedly following Ginny's bright beacon of hair as they make their way onto the platform. There, all movement grinds to a standstill. The taller students exchange confused looks over the heads of other students and there's not even room to push forward to see what is causing them problem. They stay where they are, growing restless.

"Where's Hagrid?" Neville asks, craning his neck to see if he can spot the giant. "He should be getting the first years to the boats." Audrina is about to ask if something could have gone wrong, if the castle isn't secure when Severus Snape appears, standing atop a tall podium, surveying his students.

Hot rage boils under Audrina's skin at the sight of him, hair as lank and greasy as ever, pale face totally emotionless, looking down at them as though they are no more than ants. This should be Dumbledore. She wants to scream and yell, draw her wand and knock him from his post. She doesn't, because Death Eaters are appearing on all sides, in the guise of Ministry workers. The discontented hum among the students dies away instantly.

"Welcome back." Snape sneers, disgust apparent on his face. "We regret to disrupt your journey, but we need all students to first submit their blood status and family tree, like you were informed you'd be required of. Form lines. You will be going one at a time. First years, to the left." There's mass chaos as students attempt to shuffle and shove their way to the front on long lines that are forming around the many Death Eaters that have formed a line blocking access to the carriages. It would be impossible to sneak someone through.

Audrina uses several not so subtle tricks like pinching and stepping on other's toes to make her way through the crowd and position herself behind Blaise. His dark and handsome face is staring straight ahead and she would think he wasn't even aware of her presence if he hadn't glanced at her out of the corners of his eyes and stiffened slightly.

"Nice note." She mutters in his ear, using the pretext of having been shoved from behind to lean into him. "Meet me behind the stature of the one legged knight on fourth floor tonight, after sorting."

"You don't waste any time. That desperate to know?" He says, without moving his lips.

"That desperate to never see your face again." She hisses fiercely and is sure to step on the back of his heels when he moves forward to present the Death Eater with his family, back straight and proud. The Death Eater hardly glances at it before chuckling and handing it back, stepping aside.

"Tell your mother I send my regards, will you?" He says and Blaise tips his head, casting a long, lingering look of dislike back at Audrina then setting off towards the carriages.

"Next." A Death Eater orders and Audrina steps up, glancing to her left and right. Luna has already made it through and is waiting patiently by a carriage; Ginny and Neville are next to go at their own Death Eaters. She's proud to note that several members of the D.A. are already helping the younger students, speaking to them in low, reassuring voices. "Name?" He barks.

"Audrina Carona Black." She says distractedly, more focused on watching as Ginny presents her own family tree.

"Blood status?" He asks, studying it intently and she finally tears her eyes off of Ginny to look at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?" She demands, looking at him, agog.

"It's an order." He threatens, reaching for his wand and she ignores this, she's so annoyed.

"Oh, don't pretend you lot don't know my blood status, don't know the attitude behind my last name! You salivate over it, you wish that you claim just one of my ancestors as your own." She says scornfully. By now, she has drawn the attention of those closest to her, Death Eaters and students alike.

"Want me to go get the Headmaster?" He asks, eyes now narrow slits. "Or maybe the Carrows?"

"Sure!" Audrina says and she's aware that her voice hinging on maniacal hysteria but she can't stop yelling. "Get Snape! So he can do what, tell you that I'm a pureblood? That I'm somehow special, better than everyone else? You'd love that wouldn't you? Make a point, rub it in everyone's faces that sometime, long ago, a saggy wizard with no teeth possessed the last name Black, a reflection of his soul, decided he was better than everyone and managed to get some more crazies to join in with him? Because that's where this ridiculous blood status comes from." She shrieks.

"You're in dangerous waters, love." He warns and Audrina's smile is savage, her eyes wild.

"I'm a Black in Gryffindor. Tell me something I haven't known since I was 11 years old with this badge on my chest." She says silkily and for a second, she wonders if she's goaded him into a fight as he assesses her, and then dips his hand into a pocket. It's not his wand he draws but rather a quill, and he scratches something across her name before handing the family tree back.

"Here's something you should know, very, very well." He says lowly, shoving the paper hard into her gut, nearly making her double over as the air is driven out by the impact. He moves her to the side, before calling out, "Next!"

"Oh…" Audrina says softly and Ginny is hurrying towards her, worried, but then Audrina bursts into laughter, clutching her knees. Everyone has stopped again, looking concerned and mildly terrified. "That," She points to the paper. "That I've known since the day I decided that I will personally try to bring you and your precious Lord down." She spits then begins screaming at the top of her lungs. "BLOOD TRAITOR. I AM A BLOOD TRAITOR. AUDRINA CARONA BLACK IS A BLOOD TRAITOR!"

"C'mon." Ginny says and it takes Jace and Seamus to strong-arm her into a carriage, where they round on her, eyes bulging.

"Are you mental?" Jace yells.

"What are they going to do to me?" Audrina shoots back, folding her arms and leaning back, glaring at them. "Threaten my family? They're on their side! Threaten my ex-boyfriend? He's a Death Eater! They have nothing on me; nothing like they're used to, and that scares the hell out of them. Because they can only hurt me, and I'll let them do it!"

"No you won't." Ginny protests. "You sound like Harry, cutting all ties so that they can't hurt anyone." Audrina holds the bright brown eyes for a long moment and then looks away, relaxing some.

"Ok." She admits begrudgingly. "No more of that public display stuff then. But I meant what I said. I'm going to ruin them." She vows and Jace slings an arm around her, grinning.

"And you have plenty of people with that same goal in mind Rin. So what say you that we start drawing up plans?"

It doesn't take long for them to arrive at the castle and Audrina looks up at it, waiting to feel a rush of happiness at the sight of her real home. When that doesn't come, she frowns, thinking that maybe grief will fill her as she recalls Dumbledore's death and Draco's departure. Nothing.

She realizes she's numb. No longer is she that weepy girl from the Burrow who had cried at the loss of Mad-Eye and feared becoming him. The brand of her blood traitor status sits on her heart, cold and burning, a reminder of what she really is. She unclenches her fist, her family tree now a crumpled sheet of paper.

"Let's throw that away." Ginny mummers and Audrina stares down at it, the overwhelming numbness spreading from it, through her fingers, up her chest, down to her toes.

"No." She says shortly, closing her fist around it protectively. "No, it's my past and my future. I was born a Black and I'll die a blood traitor, what's the use in pretending differently?" She wonders aloud.

"Well, at least stop acting like we're not going through the exact same thing." Ginny chides, only a little unkindly and Audrina pauses, hugging her around the waist. Then they face the large, wooden doors of the Great Hall. They creak open and Audrina and Ginny lead the student body of Hogwarts back to begin their school year.

The sorting ceremony is brutally short. The sorting hat stays quiet, not offering up any advice or insight. Audrina half hopes it's out of spite for Snape, but remembers the voice in the hat and decides it keeps its own reasons.

She tries to give the few Gryffindors they receive reassuring smiles. She notices proudly that Millie makes room for them next to her. At both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, older students are doing the same, inviting the young students to sit with them.

She doesn't even focus on the feast, just puts food mindlessly in her mouth, eyes fixed on Snape at the Head Table. Occasionally her eyes flick towards McGonagall, Hagrid, and Slughorn. She doesn't see the Carrows but has no doubt they will make their appearance, given time.

When the meal is finished, the Hall goes quiet, but it isn't the respectful sort of quiet they had given Dumbledore. This one is pure fear, that any word spoken out of turn will be punished. Snape stands, looking at each table, his gaze lasting longest on the Gryffindors.

"Another year at Hogwarts." He says quietly and they are all hanging on his every word, most reluctantly, like Audrina. "Several changes have been made regarding your education, so that it better suits the standards of the Ministry… Muggle Studies will now be mandatory, and will be taught by Alecto Carrow." The witch emerges from the shadows.

"Why are they making us take Muggle Studies?" Neville asks, forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"So they can start telling students how awful and wretched muggles are." Ginny says grimly. "The younger the better." She looks up at Audrina and she knows they're both thinking of her confession to Ginny that the Death Eaters focus on promoting being special.

"Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Amycus Carrow." Snape announces and Ginny slides a Sickle towards Audrina.

"Better or worse than Umbridge?" She asks and Audrina ponders it.

"Worse." She takes and Ginny raises an eyebrow but nods. The bet is on. Snape finishes his speech with some thinly veiled threat that disobedience won't be tolerated then dismisses them for bed. Audrina has scarcely risen before McGonagall has arrived and grips her upper arm.

"A word?" She requests, but it's more of an order and Audrina nods at Ginny, who's watching them.

"I'll be back up in a little bit." She tells her and Ginny nods, taking some first years under her wing and leading them towards a prefect. McGonagall pulls her into a quiet classroom and looks down at her, hands on her hips. Audrina is reminded just how intimidating she can be and squirms under the glare.

"And what, in Merlin's name were you thinking, when you pulled that stunt at Hogsmeade?" She asks sharply, without preamble.

"I wasn't?" Audrina tries and McGonagall snorts, throwing her hands up.

"Well that much is clear!" She says and Audrina hangs her head. "I know you are brave Audrina, perhaps veering into reckless, but I never thought you to be foolish!" Audrina's head snaps up and she's looking at McGonagall in surprise, unsure what she means.

"I just, I had to say something." She protests and when McGonagall rounds on her, falls silent again.

"They are going to come at you harder than nearly all the students here." She warns and Audrina takes a deep breath, holding her hands in her lap.

"I know."

"They are going to come down hardest on my students Audrina, my house! All the Gryffindors."

"We know." Audrina says evenly.

"They're going to- What?" McGonagall is looking at her suspiciously and Audrina resists an urge to let her in on everything and instead keeps her best bland expression on her face. "Who is this 'we'?"

"Concerned students." Audrina says smoothly. "Really professor, we've already had this conversation for you." McGonagall rubs her forehead, her grey hair seemingly gleaming in the light.

"Let me guess." She says ruefully. "Longbottom, Weasley, and Lovegood have something to do with this?"

"Concerned students." Audrina repeats and McGonagall purses her lips but then cracks a rare, small smile.

"You know, I have to say, of all the greatest hell raisers I've had the misfortune to teach… James and Sirius, Fred and George… None of them had ever had the chance that you have before you." She muses and Audrina's stomach sinks, wondering what McGonagall will say. "I think they all held their headmaster in a certain degree of respect." A wicked glint has appeared in McGonagall's eye and Audrina is grinning at her.

"I think you're right professor. I would say my attitude is a little different." She says carefully and McGonagall nods curtly.

"I talked your headmaster out of punishing you for tonight's show. I suggest you don't make them a habit in the future." She warns and Audrina nods her head, smile gone.

"Yes, professor."

"Good, then I shall see you tomorrow in class." With that, McGonagall sweeps out and leaves Audrina to ponder this new information. McGonagall, famously strict and rigid, has all but given her an all access pass to cause chaos freely. Any other year, this would've have made her giddy with glee. Now, whether because she's unable to feel happiness currently or it's because all her pranks won't just be for laughter and admiration, all it does it set her resolve a little deeper. Another person to make proud.

Still debating if this shows how truly the professors at Hogwarts must feel, Audrina sneaks off towards the fourth floor. It's fairly easy to blend in with all the confused students. She breaks off from a clump of complaining Ravenclaws and darts down the hallway, squeezing around the stature to a well-hidden nook. She doesn't have to wait long for Blaise to arrive.


	12. Resolved

"You have got to be joking," He says, with extreme distaste and Audrina stares at him balefully until he has no choice but to cram into the niche with her. Knee to knee, Audrina smiles inwardly at her choice. Any curse he tried to use on her would rebound on him in such a tight space.

"So, you're the one that wanted this little meeting." She says coldly. "So start talking."

"Did you find this yourself?" He asks, ignoring her demands and instead looking around.

"I've gotten fairly good at hiding in this castle." She says, her icy rage slipping slightly at her confusion and he uses this moment to pounce, looking at her with his dark eyes.

"You've gotten good at hiding yourself." He states and she scoffs, frustrated, looking away.

"For the millionth time, I'm not some secret Death Eater that just accidently spent the last five years in the wrong house." She says bitterly. "And the next person to insinuate so is going to get hexed."

"Good thing that's not what I'm saying then." He says quietly and she is drawn back to look at him quizzically. "I know you're a Gryffindor Audrina, you have that same, self absorbed reassurance that everything you're doing is always correct, in the best interest of everything." He says sourly and she kicks him.

"Then what are you trying to get at?" She asks shortly.

"Draco." Blaise retorts and she fights to keep her face disinterested, pretending that a stray string on the sleeve of her robe deserves most of her attention. "I want to talk about your relationship."

"Well," Audrina says, her tone biting. "I appreciate your sudden desire to be a relationship expert, but in case you somehow missed out on the last bit of last year, I betrayed him."

"Did you?" Blaise asks quickly and she's so stunned she doesn't have a quick retort. "Because the more I think about it, the more I don't see it that way." Audrina looks at him in disbelief.

"What part aren't you seeing? The one where I lied to him and reached out to him on Dumbledore's orders? The one where I went with him, knowing fully well that I wouldn't stay with him? Or the part, the crucial part, where Draco left the castle with the Death Eaters and I stayed with the Order of the Phoenix? Because I think all of those add up to one thing- betrayal." She says hotly.

"Is it?" He asks thoughtfully and she wants to rip his smug head from his shoulders. "You saved your own skin, you did what you-"

"For the millionth time!" Audrina says loudly, uncaring if her voice carries down the hallway and alerts people to their presence. "That's not what this was! I didn't chose the Order because I thought they were winning, I chose them because they are my friends, my family, and they fight for the right things! Not because it's the winning side. Look around, Blaise." She says, gesturing to the small scars that have cropped up on her face and hands after the wedding and other events. "If I meant to pick the winning side, I picked wrong."

"That's not what I meant." He says quietly and her rage is tempered by the calmness in his tone.

"That what, what could you possibly mean when you say that I didn't betray him?" She asks tiredly.

"You always loved him." Blaise says, looking at her so intensely that she wants to flinch away but doesn't. "Dumbledore's orders, they weren't orders, they were permission, to go fall back in love with him. That was your excuse. I saw you melt, ice queen, at his bedside. Saw that heart you try so hard to encase in ice. You can't betray someone when you love them like that."

"Then why did I leave him, in the tower?" She points out, not willing to admit how correct his point is.

"Because you had to. That wasn't a choice. You weighed the risks and the benefits and you made the choice of the Weasley girl, because she needed you more at the time." He explains and Audrina is unnerved at how well he has managed to see into her thought process. "He needs you more now." She's drawn back down to earth with a rude jolt.

"What?" She demands.

"You picked her that night because she was in the most danger." Blaise repeats slowly as though she's stupid and she frowns, waving a hand.

"No, no, I understand you there, but what do you mean, he needs me more now?" She questions and Blaise is quiet.

"He's in danger." He reveals and Audrina looks at him unpityingly.

"Don't be a follower of a mass murderer then." She says dryly and Blaise ignores the jab.

"The Dark Lord doesn't care about anyone." He tells her and Audrina wants to scream at him that she knows, but he's carrying on. "All he cares about is extreme loyalty. Draco doesn't have that anymore, hasn't had it since the day you came back into his life. And the Dark Lord is going to realize that soon, and Draco is going to suffer because of that."

"So what you're telling me," Audrina says slowly, not sure of what he's trying to get across. "Is that I should feel guilty because he's suffering, because of me, but also that he needs me to protect him, because I'm the one that put him in danger?" She guesses.

"No." Blaise says shortly and she throws her hands up in annoyance. "I'm saying you have every reason to be furious with him. To want to curse him and never speak to him again. But I saw that girl at his bedside, I saw her in love with him and wanting the best for him, no matter what. You are what's best for him, Audrina. You are the only chance he has."

"Why do you care?" She asks, with narrowed eyes. "Why would you want him on my side? Because that'll be my plan, Blaise." She warns him and Blaise doesn't even flinch.

"Anything, to stop him from slipping further into this mess." He ways and when she raises an eyebrow, explains by adding, "He's impossible to live with. It's for my own benefit."

"You know, you call me ice queen and say that I hide behind that." She says thoughtfully. "That makes you the ice king."

"How?" He demands, affronted and Audrina grins.

"I pretend not to care about him in front of you, you pretend not to care about me in front of him. And then look. Here we are." She says, leaning back and smiling smugly. He gives her a look of disgust.

"Are you going to do it or not? Because you were the best thing to ever happen to him." He informs her.

"I'll do it." She says quietly. There's no time to think about it, to ponder it and weigh her decisions. She knows if she does, the possibility that he'll break her heart even more than it is now would make her turn her back. The fear of pain has never mattered when it comes to Draco. She wants to be with him more than she wants to stay safe and happy.

"Good." Blaise says, seemingly surprised but covering it remarkably well. "I'll check in with you soon."

"What are you, my handler?" She grumbles, trying to crawl out.

"I thought more of advisor." He retorts, following her. She turns and stops him. "What?"

"You think I want to be seen crawling out of a known lover's nook with you? I have a reputation to protect."

"Fair point, I'd rather not be seen with you either."

Audrina wiggles out and sets off down the hallway, whistling. She ducks into secret passageways, smiling faintly as she passes several portraits she had moved with Jace last year. At little more emotion is flickering in her, but she still feels like someone has coated her being in thin armor, protecting her vulnerable self from the outside world.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asks, once Audrina makes her way there. Audrina looks up at her, stumped.

"I don't know." She admits and the Fat Lady purses her lips. "Why do we even have a password, you know who we are, why don't you just ask the people you don't know?" She points out and is saved from the Fat Lady's impassioned response about the importance of her job when Seamus walks up.

"What were you doing?" He asks her suspiciously.

"Research." She says breezily. "What were you doing?"

"Got questioned by McGonagall if I knew anything about Dean." He says glumly. "Told her no, she told me how sorry she is, I think she meant it." He glances up at the Fat Lady. "Oh, and white minx." She swings open and Audrina looks at her over her shoulder.

"White minx?" She states questioningly. Seamus shrugs. "And I'm sure McGonagall is sorry. She told me she knows that this year, Snape's fist is going to come down hardest on her house, I'm sure she's trying to keep us together." She reassures him and he sighs.

"Doesn't make it any easier." He says and she nods in agreement before they split their ways, heading up to their dormitories.

"Hey." Ginny says, looking up when she enters. "What'd McGonagall have to say?" Audrina sits and recounts McGonagall's fear for her and other Gryffindors and finally her rather obvious hint at what Audrina should be doing with her school year.

"And then I came back here." She sums up and Ginny is too busy marveling over the fact they have McGonagall's permission to cause trouble to notice. She scrambles for a quill.

"We've gotta tell Fred and George. I'm sure that if they don't die from the shock of it, they're send something better now that they know she approves." She explains, sensing Audrina's unspoken bewilderment.

"We're still going to be punished." Audrina warns her and Ginny looks up, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I'm not stupid." She says. "But with McGonagall protecting us from the brunt of it? It can't hurt to at least see if this will get a rise out of them." She rationalizes herself and Audrina looks around the empty room. Her and Ginny's things have already made their away the way around it, but it's odd not seeing Hermione's many books covering every open surface. Audrina removes her books from her trunk and places them around, smiling slightly. That makes her feel better. Ginny takes Lyra, sending her on her way.

"Well, we should go to bed. Gonna have a long day ahead of us." Audrina says, looking at Ginny, who snorts and climbs into bed.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _What can I say, I'm an idiot. And I'm going to do it again. And I'm not even the least bit sorry or worried. I'm… Nothing. I don't think I have emotions anymore. Happy, sad, excited… I'm just determined. Resolved. I know what I want to do and what I'm going to have to do and now it's just like… A steady march to get there. Nothing more, nothing less. This is just one more thing on my list to complete before… I don't know, before I get carted off to Azkaban. Overthrow Snape, cause chaos, and make sure that everyone I love gets through this safely. Simple enough._

 _-Audrina Carona Black_

 **AN:** Please leave a review!


	13. Tortured

The first day of classes are even harder to drag herself out of bed for than usual. She spends a solid half hour arguing their importance with Ginny and only has time to grab a piece of toast before McGonagall approaches with their schedules. She hands it to them, answering their unspoken questions before they can even glance down at what classes them have.

"Due to not taking your O.W.L.s last year, we have decided that each student will be allowed to take a high level class. If your work is not satisfactory, you will have a meeting with your professor to determine a course of action. However, there are classes you cannot drop." Her hand briefly clenches around other schedules before relaxing.

"Professor, I don't have potions with Ginny." Audrina alerts her, looking at her schedule with concern.

"Of course you don't. You will be in the highest level potions with Professor Slughorn." She says smartly, then leaves to go distribute more schedules. Ginny raises an eyebrow but Audrina's stomach is already sinking as she looks at her potions block.

"Why do you look like Nearly Headless Nick just stuck his hand through your heart?" Ginny asks with concern.

"Do you remember who I had potions with last year?" Audrina asks hollowly and Ginny's face screws up in concentration.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," She rattles off right away. "Boot and Corner, because you'd be in a mood after classes and… Oh." Realization dawns and Audrina nods grimly, her stomach in knots. "Well, when do you have it?"

"After Charms." She says, setting off with Ginny.

"Maybe he won't be in it this year." Ginny suggests hopefully and Audrina snorts, shaking her head.

"If there's one thing our parents taught us besides how to ride a broom, it was potions. My mother insisted upon it. Thought it was a sign of a great witch or wizard to be able to do something without a wand. Since we weren't breaking any laws, she taught us." Audrina reveals and Ginny is looking at her with surprise. Audrina frowns, giving a little shrug.

"I guess I just thought you were naturally good." She says, seemingly startled by the idea of Audrina as a small child, brewing potions.

"No, I am only naturally good looking." Audrina jokes, to lightening the mood and snorting, Ginny leads her to Charms, which thankfully is with the Ravenclaws, giving them a chance to interact with Luna, Fallon, Adam, and Jace.

"Just my luck." Jace moans, sliding into a table with them. "The one year when I'm allowed to drop all my classes and they're making us take all of them since we avoided exams."

"How are you a Ravenclaw?" Adam wonders aloud. Jace pays him no mind, brooding while Fallon, Ginny, and Audrina grin.

"How long do you think it'll take for me to fail out of all my classes?" He questions and Fallon frowns, kicking him but Flitwick walks in and silences them easily with his demonstration of making birds appear and flutter around their heads, thus beginning the lesson.

Afterwards, Audrina attempts to go with Ginny and the rest to the library, but a scolding from Fallon makes her trudge off towards the dungeon, her stomach sinking in time with the steps. She pushes the door to the classroom open, dreading what she'll see.

Thankfully, the Slytherins aren't there yet, though Ernie and the Ravenclaws are. Despite her distaste for Boot and Corner, she takes her place between Padma and Ernie, smiling at them.

"We didn't know if you'd be in this class." Padma reveals with a whisper, as they pull out books.

"Apparently Slughorn still wants special attention with me." Audrina remarks, while Boot and Corner snicker. "Even without taking my O.W.L.s." That shuts them up hastily and she smiles to herself, taking out her own book and flipping through it absentmindedly.

She doesn't need to even look up to know that Draco has entered the classroom. The rising hairs in her arms do that for her. She determinedly keeps her head down, ignoring the fact that he's only a table away from her, that only Ernie and Nott separate them. She wonders if she looks up, will Blaise acknowledge her somehow? Or will he carry on pretending that they never met, never shared secrets and made plans?

Audrina doesn't have a chance find out. Slughorn walks in; his large belly somewhat smaller, his normally jovial face far more serious than Audrina has ever seen it. He looks around, taking them all in.

"As many of you know, the Ministry has set new standards for education." His booming voice has been reduced to a dull monotone. "Therefore, my previous curriculum has been deemed unfit. I will admit to you all, that I…" He takes a deep, heavy breath. "I have not found it within myself to draw up a new lesson plan, so I have decided that for your final year of study, you may pick what potions and skills you'd like me to teach you." He looks imploringly at Boot, who looks startled that a teacher is asking his opinion.

"Uh, I guess, more advanced potions?" He tries and Slughorn sighs, moving to Corner. Audrina pauses, recalling her childhood, of the potions that rose in slow spirals, her mother's nodded approval, and thinks about what potions she had loved back then.

"Audrina Black?" Slughorn prompts her and she blinks, looking at him. Most of the class has turned her way, but not Draco. She will know when he looks at her, she's sure of that.

"I want to learn healing potions." She says firmly and a little light returns to Slughorn's eyes as he straightens up, interested. "I want to be a Healer when I leave Hogwarts, so I can try to help those that have been hurt by Death Eaters and Voldemort." A ripple of shock goes through the room at her declaration and she stares straight ahead, as Slughorn looks stunned.

A shiver runs up her spine, making her stomach muscles clench. Draco has turned his head and is looking at her, but she doesn't know if it's with respect or disgust. She's determined not to find out. She waits for Slughorn's response and finally he snaps his jaw shut.

"Well." He says, clearly unprepared for her forceful answer. "I will arrange for that, certainly. Anyone else thinking that?" Ernie and Padma's hands shoot up instantly, with Corner and Boot's following a little slower.

"So we're going to learn useless potions to cure little boo-boos?" Nott mocks. "Sounds like a waste of time to me."

"You know, I was thinking more along the lines of helping those cursed or beaten or tortured." Audrina says, her temper flaring.

"Like they don't deserve it." Nott mutters under his breath and she rounds on him, wand coming up.

"My brother deserved to lose an ear?" She demands. "My friends deserve to have missing and broken parents? I hope that I become a Healer, so that one day, when the good wins over men like you, I can refuse to treat you and let you die in an alley." She bursts and Slughorn instantly casts a spell, silencing them all. Nott and Audrina scowl at each other with mutual hate in their eyes.

"Anyone that wants to learn healing is more than welcome. If you want a different course, present it to me at the end of the hour. Otherwise I will take this time to draw up lesson plans." Slughorn announces. "If you haven't defined your course, please stay." With a wave, the spell is broken.

"Let's go." Padma mutters, taking her elbow. As Audrina storms out, she glances over her shoulder. Draco is looking down at a piece of paper, ignoring her, but Blaise is watching her go with an odd expression. The closest words she can find to describe it is a cross between admiration and pity.

Ginny is quick to find her at lunch, pulling her by her hand to a fairly empty part of the Gryffindor table. Audrina knows by the flaming patches on her best friend's cheeks that closely match the color of her hair that she's in for a stern lecture reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you completely out of your mind?" She hisses, smacking Audrina and she sighs, rolling her eyes and grabbing a roll and butter.

"Gin, I already told you, I'm not doing anything bad per say. I'm just telling it like it is and they're going to have to deal with it." She says flatly.

"Well I hope you got all your attitude out with Slughorn, because we have Muggle Studies next, and you really shouldn't mouth off." Ginny reminds her and Audrina ponders it for a second.

"No, I don't think I did." She says stoutly and Ginny rolls her eyes.

"Is it so bad to ask that you behave for one class period or should I muzzle you?" She mutters.

"Slughorn had a pretty useful spell today, I should really learn it." She says thoughtfully. They arrive at the large classroom and peek their heads around, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of Hufflepuff yellow, not Slytherin green. That proves to be the only saving grace of the class.

Professor Carrow, as she demands to be called, is almost as unbearable as Binns to listen to. Her beady eyes grow crazed when she talks about muggles, depicting them as slobbering humans, hell bent on destroying wizards as a whole. She begins her lesson back in what she calls the 'dawn of wizard-kind', speaking with relish about the so-called purebloods of the age banding together.

"And these families form the core of the Scared 28." She says, seemingly oblivious that most of the class is staring at her in a mixture of disbelief and horror. "Of which, of course, my ancestors were a part of."

"Oh, that explains so much." Audrina says, in a carrying whisper. Most eyes turn towards her.

"Excuse me?" Carrow asks, her gaze turning towards Audrina. Something in her blobby features signals recognition.

"I said, that explains so much." Audrina says clearly and Ginny is grinning, watching her.

"It really does." Ginny agrees and Audrina smirks, falling into a rhythm with her best friend.

"I mean, my family is included on that delusional list."

"Oh, so is mine."

"So I've spent a lot of time around these purebloods and they always seem to have one thing in common."

"I wonder what that could be."

"They all have their own little crazy traits."

"Yeah, look at Bulstrode's. They don't even know how to do the most basic of spells, it's all brute strength."

"Parkinson has bred the noses right out of themselves, it's rather impressive honestly."

"Then there's the Crouch, and we all know the crazy that followed them."

"So what's wrong with the interbred Carrow's?" Audrina poses the question thoughtfully, aware that the classroom has fallen into complete silence and that she has the attention of everyone nearby. "Maybe a little something between siblings? I mean, neither of you have ever married. I wonder if you have the same bedroom here, because-"

She doesn't finish her sentence. A pain so complete wracks her body, that for a moment, she doesn't even register it. Her skin is being peeled off, her insides twisted, every bone broken… Then as soon as it began, it ends. She's left gasping, aware that Ginny is covering her protectively.

The scattered laughter that had drowned out the noise of Carrow using the torture curse on her dies out completely. Students no longer look amused but rather terrified. Audrina, still unable to breathe through the burning in her chest, glares at Carrow with absolute mutiny in her expression.

"Keep talking and you'll get more of that." She threatens.

"Did you just use Cruciatus curse on her?" Ginny is demanding, red cheeks flaring up. "You can't do that! It's an Unforgivable curse!"

"Who are you going to tell?" Carrow taunts and Audrina elbows Ginny's ribs when she opens her mouth again. When both girls remain stubbornly silent, Carrow continues with her lesson, assigning them a paper detailing the top three reasons why muggles in the Dark Ages were so dangerous to wizards, and dismissing them from class.

Ginny doesn't even wait till they're down the hallway before erupting in a combination of threats and curses. Audrina listens halfheartedly, focused on getting to the end of the hallway. Finally she has to lean against the wall and take a deep breath, winching at the pain remaining in her lungs.

"That's it, you're going to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny says firmly, wrapping her arm around Audrina's waist and helping her stand.

"I'm fine, it's wearing off." Audrina protests and Ginny ignores her, plowing through a crowd of first years easily. "Really Ginny, what's the good in giving them the satisfaction in knowing they hurt me?"

"The ability to breathe?" Ginny suggests pointedly.

"Take me back to the common room, brew me some tea, and I'll be fine in time for supper tonight." Audrina assures her.

"Rest then." Ginny orders and Audrina obliges, letting Ginny carry her towards Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny makes her tea, which helps sooth the pain and Audrina drifts into a strange, brief dream in which she is balancing on train tracks, high above rushing water. Part of her wants to jump, the other part wants to stay safe where she is. When she finally does jump, she falls endlessly, avoiding impact. She awakes to Ginny's nudging.

"What?" She asks, trying to calm her racing heart and Ginny looks at her strangely, clearly wondering if she had taken the curse to the head.

"It's time for supper." She says and Audrina groans, getting out of bed. Ginny watches her with concern. "Does it still hurt?"

"No." Audrina assures her. "I'm just tired. Let's go eat so I can come back and go to sleep."

"You have homework." Ginny states and Audrina looks over her shoulder, making a face.

"Since when am I ever going to actually do it?" She points out and Ginny snorts, following her down the stairs. It becomes glaringly obvious the instant they hit the common room that the story of Audrina's Muggle Studies experience has spread. The whole room hushes as she passes, looking up at her. Unnerved, she turns to look at Ginny.

"Just go." She suggests and they hastily make their way to the portrait hole. Once outside, Audrina looks at Ginny, bewildered.

"How does something spread that fast?" She demands.

"A professor uses an unforgivable curse on a student, let's face it. With Harry gone, that's probably the biggest news we've had." Ginny sighs heavily. "And it's only the first day."

They manage to blend into a crowd of Ravenclaws as they enter the Great Hall, easily making their way to the Gryffindor table without the stares they had received in the common room. This peace lasts no longer than the time it takes Audrina to grab a glass of pumpkin juice before Neville and Seamus drop onto the bench opposite of them.

"Audrina!" Neville says loudly, making her curse as she nearly spills her glass. She glares at him, setting it down.

"Can I help you?" She asks, reaching for potatoes.

"Did Carrow really use the Cruciatus Curse on you?" Seamus asks, eyes wide and she clamps her mouth shut.

"Yes." Ginny confirms for her.

"Why?" Neville demands, outraged.

"I may have insinuated that her and her brother have romantic relations." Audrina tells them, avoiding their eyes and eating. When she finally looks up, both Neville and Seamus are staring at her in horror.

"How could you be so stupid? Weren't you the one who told us that they won't show mercy, that they don't know right from wrong?" Neville reminds her and she shrugs, taking a sip.

"I knew what I was getting into, alright?" She protests. "I completely understood what I was pushing her towards, she just arrived there a little sooner than I expected her to."

"You implied that she has sex with her brother." Ginny says dryly, pouring her own glass.

"And I stand by it, how do we know it's not true?" Audrina says stoutly and snickering, Neville and Seamus fill their own plates, describing their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They are in the middle of a particular alarming tidbit that dueling will now be allowed and encouraged when the doors to the Great Hall are blown open.


	14. Realization

Heads swivel as McGonagall strides down the aisle, looking angrier than Audrina has ever seen her. Students watch as she passes, exchanging startled looks. Audrina waits with anticipation to see who is going to be receiving the brunt of McGonagall's anger.

"Where," She asks, voice trembling. "Is Professor Carrow?"

"Which one?" Amycus asks lazily, taking his seat at the head table and spearing a piece of pork.

"I was under the impression that were one went, the other followed." McGonagall says bitingly. "But I was referring to your sister." He nods his head towards the small door behind the head table. Moments later, the round figure of Alecto appears, staring up at McGonagall without fear.

"Whatcha want?" She asks and most of the students look positively terrified at the disrespect she's treating McGonagall with.

"I want to know who gave you the authority to torture one of my students!" McGonagall thunders and whispers instantly break out. Audrina feels heat creeping up her cheeks.

"The Minister approves of proven techniques meant to keep the students in line and learning." Alecto states and McGonagall looks like a volcano long overdue to erupt. For a second she's quiet, seemingly too furious for words. Then she goes off, in stunning fashion.

"You are completely out of line! I don't know whom you think you are, some halfwit parading around as a professor, but I taught you and I know that you are only adept at one thing- stupidity." She spits. "If you attempt to lay a hand on my students again, I will show you that there are far worse spells than the ones you and your fellows cherish so much."

"Look around." Amycus hisses, his voice carrying over the silent hall. "Your favorite Dumbledore isn't in charge anymore- he's dead. You're nothing, McGonagall, nothing!"

"I would rather be nothing than to sink to the depths of you and your precious Dark Lord." She says icily then turns around and looks over the students until she finds Audrina and locks eyes. "My office." Then she sweeps out of the hall, making conversation return slowly, eyes always warily watching the Carrow's, who are breathing heavy, red in the face.

"I better go before they decide a repeat performance is in order." Audrina mutters, sliding out and hurrying from the hall, head down. The route to McGonagall's office is familiar and she doesn't need to think about it as she walks. Instead, she ponders why she's being punished for being punished. She knocks once, then proceeds in, looking at McGonagall nervously.

"Sit." She orders, organizing papers and not looking up. Audrina does so slowly with an impending sense that she's about to be in the Carrow's place. "Are you aware, Audrina, that typically the heads of each house meet with students to discuss their future career goals?" She asks.

"Yes." Audrina says hesitantly, unsure of where this is going.

"And are you aware that we didn't have this conversation last year, due to the end of the year events?" McGonagall presses on.

"Yes."

"I had a rather interesting conversation with Professor Slughorn today Audrina. It concerned you."

"Does he not want me in the 7th year class any more?" She asks worriedly.

"On the contrary, he was very impressed with your decision to study healing potions. He also conveyed to me that you said, along with several other things I won't discuss now, that you want to be a Healer." McGonagall peers down at her and Audrina shifts slightly.

"Yes." She admits. McGonagall appraises her for a long moment then nods, looking down at the papers.

"Well, I cannot say this choice surprised me." She mutters and Audrina's brow furrows as she looks at her, confused.

"Sorry, why?" She asks, unable to help herself. McGonagall looks up and her face softens as she appraises Audrina for a long moment.

"Your wand." She says softly and Audrina looks down at it, bewildered. "What wood is it?"

"Willow and dragon heartstring, 12 and three quarters inches, bendy." Audrina recites automatically, recalling in perfect detail the way Ollivander had looked at her as he had placed the wand in her hands.

"Do you know that willow wands have healing properties?" McGonagall questions and Audrina stares at her, flabbergasted. McGonagall smiles slightly. "I remember Ollivander telling me so." Audrina stares at her, befuddled at how she knows something like that.

"How do you-"

"So you receive excellent marks in potions." McGonagall talks over her and Audrina knows better than to try and fight it, sitting and listening. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, also very high. Charms, very good. I would like to see a little more focus in Transfiguration." She looks at her pointedly and Audrina grins. "You may carry on with any of your extra classes, but I feel Professor Slughorn is correct. Your focus on healing potions this year will be critical."

"Are you saying that I'm on the right track to be a healer?" Audrina asks carefully, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Yes." McGonagall confirms and there's a hint of a proud gleam in her eyes. "Can I ask why you chose this profession?" Audrina senses the underlying question beneath the politely phrased one.

"I don't want to be an Auror." She says quietly and McGonagall is quiet, listening closely. "I know that's what everyone thinks I'll do, since I'm so hell bent on proving that I'm not like my family. But what good's that going to do? I'll prove that I can curse people? Drag them to prison? What if I have to face an uncle, a cousin, someone that I knew?" Her voice cracks slightly as she reveals her deepest fear to McGonagall. "If I become an Auror, I'll be just like them. I can do good as a healer. I can help people, not hurt them."

"Well." McGonagall says and her voice sounds tight. "I will make sure your schedule will best prepare you." Audrina bobs her head. "And please, don't give them another reason to hurt you like today." A soft, pleading note has slipped into her tone and Audrina looks at her, another mother for the girl that left hers and can't help but to smile.

"Professor, they can't hurt me."


	15. Leading

As September fades, the leaves turn colors, and the change at Hogwarts becomes clearer and clearer with each day. Audrina doesn't receive any more torture, but she is only the first of many. Neville receives it one day in DADA, when he refuses to support the claim that Harry Potter survived the Killing Curse by producing his own dark magic. Jace gets it for suggesting that purebloods would rather reproduce with animals than muggles.

Ginny experiences it on a muggy Friday. Both she and Audrina are gazing wistfully out the window, wishing they could be outside, enjoying the last few days of sun and warmth left, when Carrow calls on Ginny.

"Weasley!" He hollers.

"Yes." Ginny says, uninterested.

"Pay attention, or I'll set you to dueling." He threatens and she levels her gaze with his.

"Alright." She agrees and he momentarily looks bewildered. "Who's going to duel me then?" She looks over her shoulder at the Slytherins.

"Flint!" Carrow barks and a short, stocky girl, with dark hair, heavy eyebrows, and bad teeth stands. "Get down here!" She walks past Ginny, who gets up and swings her braided hair behind her. Carrow brings Flint aside, speaking to her in low tones. Ginny glances up at Audrina, who nods at her.

"Curse her!" Someone yells from the back of the classroom. A smattering of laughter breaks out and Carrow steps back.

"A little demonstration then." He snickers. "Use the curses we've been discussing in class." He raises his voice. "Like I was saying, true purebloods can out duel anyone, especially," His squinted eyes fall on Ginny. "Blood traitors." Anger flashes across Ginny's face and she raises her wand. Flint does the same.

The flashes of light are quick, as both girls start dueling at the same time. Ginny clearly has the advantage, her wand movements quicker, her curses faster. Flint can hardly block them or use counter curses before Ginny is on the attack once more. It's barely a minute before Flint's wand goes spinning out of her hand and clatters beneath some desks.

"You were saying?" Ginny asks coolly, lowering her wand. Carrow eyes her for a moment, then yells,

"Crucio!"

"NO!" Audrina yells, vaulting herself over the desk. She's too late; Ginny is already writhing on the floor. By the time she reaches her, Carrow is done. He's cackling madly while Ginny gasps on the floor. Audrina raises her wand but Ginny manages to knock it back down.

"Don't." She says, flinching and using Audrina's help to stand up. Audrina looks murderous, but squelches her urge to cast her wand aside and charge, instead helping Ginny out of the classroom.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Audrina asks imploringly.

"Didn't some stubborn idiot once say that'd be giving them what they want?" Ginny reasons and Audrina frowns at her logic being used against her but keeps her mouth shut, accompanying Ginny to the common room.

"Another one?" Neville asks lowly when they arrive and Audrina nods, watching sadly as Ginny, wincing, sits. "For what?"

"Beating Flint in a duel." Audrina says, her temper rising once more. Neville shakes his head.

"First they punish us when we won't do it, now they're punishing us when we do." He says heatedly.

"That's their plan." Audrina says, her anger even greater than Neville's. "No matter what, we're going to get beaten and tortured. They won't stop until we're all broken."

"That won't happen." Neville vows, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his coin. "I think it's time we set a meeting."

"You guys figure that out." Audrina mutters, standing as a thought occurs to her. Ginny and Neville both turn to look at her, but she's already taken off, out the portrait hole and down towards the dungeons, rounding corners as fast as she can. Panting, she skids into the potions classroom.

"Audrina!" Slughorn says, looking up, clearly surprised.

"Hullo professor, did you clear out today's cauldrons?" She asks him quickly and he shakes his head.

"No, your Remedy for Internal Curses is still simmering, I thought I would let it finishing stewing, I think you really outdid yourself." He praises and she ignores him, plucking a large jar from the nearby shelf.

"Can I borrow this?" She asks and without waiting for his answer, begins pouring the bright blue liquid into it.

"What in the world are you doing?" Slughorn asks and she's quiet, focused on not spilling a single drop.

"The Carrows keep using the Cruciatus Cruse on kids, I thought I'd use this to help…" Her words die in her throat as she turns, screwing the top onto the jar. Slughorn had not been talking to her. Draco Malfoy is standing in front of him, staring at her with what she imagines is a similar expression of confusion and disbelief to her own. Slughorn is referring to a piece of paper Draco must have handed him, with a scribble on it.

"You wish to change courses?" Slughorn asks and Draco tears his eyes off her to look at Slughorn.

"Yes."

"And you want to study healing now, after nearly a month of doing your own curriculum?" Slughorn sounds flabbergasted, but it's nothing to how Audrina feels. She focuses on not dropping her jar, but it's impossible to when her whole body feels numb.

"Yes." Draco mutters, not looking her way.

"Alright, but why?" Slughorn asks and Draco gives him a withering look then turns on his heel and storms out. Ignoring Slughorn's repeated questions to her, Audrina follows him. She stands in the middle of the hallway; head tilted to one side in amazement, watching as the black suit disappears down the hallway. In a daze, she heads back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Are you going to explain now what that was all about?" Ginny questions and without answering, Audrina pours her a small glass of the blue potion and hands it to her, still lost in thought.

"Audrina." Neville says and Ginny snaps her fingers.

"Hm?" Audrina asks, coming round and looking at them.

"Is this safe?" Ginny asks, pointing to the glass.

"Yes, it's freshly brewed. It'll help with the pain. I think I'll start having some on hand at all times." She says thoughtfully and with furrowed eyebrows, Ginny drinks. Her eyebrows shoot up and she relaxes instantly.

"Oh, that's much better." She says thankfully, finishing the rest off in a single swig. "I feel back to normal."

"It'll help with most curses." Audrina explains to Neville, who's staring at the jar in reverence. "It'll take the pain away at least, so that will help the most with those that the Carrow's choose to bully."

"Between you and Fallon, we just might be ok." He mutters.

"Speaking of that, when's the meeting?" Audrina asks.

"Tomorrow night." Neville says quietly and the three of them tilt their heads closer together. "I think we should discuss beforehand some of the things we're going to talk over."

"Are we talking goals?" Ginny asks, some color returning to her cheeks. "Or is this more of a moral thing, making sure that we stick together and keep everyone's spirits up?"

"Why not both?" Neville suggests. "Do you guys remember what always made Umbridge seem a little more bearable?"

"Fred and George setting the whole school ablaze." Audrina says promptly, making Neville and Ginny grin.

"When people like Harry and the twins stood up to her." He clarifies and Audrina shrugs. "We have to encourage people to stand up to them. At the same time, let's see if anyone has any ideas for some things we can do to cause a little trouble in Snape's life."

"Oh, I think I know someone who spends a lot of time daydreaming those things." Ginny comments dryly and Audrina smiles innocently.

* * *

They do all they can the next day to keep themselves out of trouble and a detention that would cause them to miss the meeting. Audrina grits her teeth as Carrow rattles on with her comparison of muggles to farm animals and why pure bloods have innate magical abilities over muggleborns.

It's clear that Fallon's coins work as well as Hermione's. All day, Audrina receives covert nods from various people. Jace even makes a thinly veiled joke about a midnight meeting that makes both Audrina and Fallon smack him. Supper is a terse affair, everyone anxious to disappear off to the Room of Requirement. Audrina approaches Millie, eyebrows raised.

"I'm guessing you're going to ask me if I want to come to that little party you told me about on the train." She says, the instant Audrina is within earshot. She nods, impressed.

"Have you thought about who you'd trust enough to bring?" Audrina and Millie nods quickly.

"Are they really torturing you?" She asks and Audrina waves a hand.

"It's not that bad." She says dismissively and Mille looks alarmed. "Meet me outside the hall in two minutes with the people you think can be trusted. We have to hurry." She says and still looking a little startled, Millie nods.

"Let's go." Ginny mutters in her ear and she straightens, following Ginny's red hair, noting out of the corner of her eye that a giggling Fallon and Jace are following suit, for all intents and purposes looking like a couple off for a romantic stroll. Ginny continues one way and once Audrina has Millie and two younger girls and one young boy, leads them through as many secret passageways as she can remember to get them to the Room of Requirement.

"This is what you have to do." Quickly, Audrina explains how to enter the Room of Requirement then leads them three times past the blank stretch of wall. She opens the door that has appeared, ushering them in and ignoring the exclamations of disbelief. Leaving Millie behind to marvel over the room with her friends, Audrina hastens to Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"We think that Ginny and I should talk about how we plan to stand up to the Carrows." Neville says when she joins their circle. "Can you take the discussion about Snape?"

"Yes." She agrees and they all are quiet, watching as more students file in. Cho Chang is chatting with Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott is smiling kindly at the younger students that look unsure of themselves, and finally Seamus arrives, bringing with his the last stragglers.

"All here!" He calls, the door shutting behind him.

The same silence that had fallen in the train compartment falls once more, heads swinging to their small group at the front of the room. Audrina, along with everyone else, looks around with clear interest. A moment later, her heart breaks at the sight of clearly beaten faces and she forgets the plan Neville has, pulling the jar out from under her arm.

"If you're in any pain, I have something for you." She calls and after a couple moments, students shuffle forward. Grabbing glasses from a shelf, Audrina pours out glasses and begins handing them out. Joking and loudly telling their stories, they pass the potion around. When they finally quiet down, there are more smiles than before. "No one wants to stand around in pain. You can't focus." She says, by way of explanation. Neville grins.

"Everyone feeling better?" He asks, as kids nod and smile. "Well good. Settle in then." There's a shifting as they sit on pillows that have appeared. "So for any of you that are new to this, we're Dumbledore's Army." Neville briefly restates what he had said on the train, looking deeply into each face as he does.

"So obviously these last couples weeks haven't been easy." Ginny says softly, nodding as Lavender Brown ducks her head to hide a busted lip. "But we've done a really good job of sticking together so far and I think we can keep it up by traveling in packs."

"What about in class?" A younger boy calls.

"Keep undermining their authority." Neville says promptly. "Refuse to do things, keep telling people that their anti-muggle and muggleborn ideas are wrong, keep refusing to let them win."

"Even when we get beat for it?" Padma pipes up.

"Do it in other classes, if you can." Neville suggests.

"The other professors likely agree with you." Ginny reminds them. "And they're doing everything they can to avoid reporting you to the Carrows. So we just have to keep reminding everyone of the truth."

"In the meantime, we have a little something planned for Snape." Neville announces and excitement ripples through the crowd as Audrina steps up, nervous butterflies beating a rhythm in her stomach.

"Firstly, I want everyone to know that the stuff Neville's talking about- that's the core of what the D.A. is. What I'm doing is optional, and if you don't think you want to risk getting caught, then you don't have to have any part in it, alright?" She looks around beseechingly and when no one protests, carries on. "It's time Snape knows we're here, and that we're not happy. So anyone that wants to, I think the nighttime is a good starting point to begin spreading that message."

"The Carrows will have it patrolled." Adam points out from the back of the room and Audrina nods in agreement.

"But it won't be anything like last year." She says, trying to sound confident. "There aren't worries about keeping bad forces out, because they're already in. Anyone that is confident in using secret passageways, this assignment is for you." She notices Jace smirking, Seamus grinning, and to her surprise, Luna nodding seriously. "We'll meet after this, to form a plan."

When she steps back, Ginny resumes speaking, answering questions from the younger students about what they're doing, why they're doing, and how they can help. Finally, a little girl in Ravenclaw robes raises her hand, looking scared but determined.

"Yes?" Luna asks sweetly.

"Is it true that the D.A once taught defensive magic?" She asks, thin voice shaking a little.

"Yes." Ginny, Audrina, Neville, Seamus, Luna, and others respond instantly then look around at each other, grinning.

"What did he teach you?" She asks and they all shrug, responding with different answers.

"Stunning spells."

"Disarming spells."

"Shielding spells."

"How to cast a patronus."

The last answer causes whispers to break out and the Ravenclaw is frowning, her forehead wrinkled.

"Prove it." She challenges.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ginny and Audrina both say loudly, and a large silver horse canters around the room, a crow swooping down and around it. Seconds later, a fox is running with them, before vanishing. Ginny, Audrina, and Seamus all pocket their wands.

"Harry's not here, but maybe we should carry this on." Neville suggests and there's murmured and nodded agreement across the room. "Alright, it's settled then. I'll set up the next meeting soon. Everyone, keep your eyes and ears open for anything that might help us or Harry, got it?" With nods, Neville helps the group leave, in small groups. Meanwhile, Audrina remains seated.

"You know, if you want me to come up with something truly brilliant for Snape, you're going to have to give me more time than a short little meeting." Jace says, flopping down and pretending to be supremely uninterested in the baleful look Audrina is giving him.

"We don't need brilliant yet. Let's build up to it." She says and he shrugs, blowing a kiss to Fallon as she leaves with Adam.

"Or we could start big." Seamus suggests. He's seated next to Luna, who, along with Ginny and Millie, has joined their group. Anthony Goldstein has also made his way over.

"You all know the castle?" Audrina asks, most of her skepticism resting with Luna and Anthony.

"I sleepwalk." Luna explains. "I know how to get back."

"Delightful." Audrina says slowly, looking to Anthony.

"I didn't have a lot of friends my first year." He admits. "I liked to figured out the castle."

"Well, excellent." Audrina says, looking around at her ragtag team. "Now I know Flitwick is teaching Disillusion charms, that could help us out. I was thinking we start with graffiti."

"Graffiti?" Jace says, clearly disappointed. "That's not gonna scare him, it's just going to… Mildly annoy him."

"Funny how that stuff builds over time though." Audrina says musingly. "Especially when it keeps cropping up, and he can't do anything to stop it…" She trails off and Jace nods, looking more impressed with this.

"When?" Ginny asks.

"At least once a week, more if something big happens, like the Carrows hurting young kids." Audrina decides, her voice hard. "We go in pairs. You three Ravenclaws together, us Gryffindors. We can go in a big group every now and then, but I think all of us is getting risky."

"Any specific messages?" Seamus asks and Audrina shrugs.

"I'll let you decide those when you get to them." She says. "As long as they're consistent with what we believe, I have complete faith everyone will do a good job." She looks around at the eager faces and feels rather like a general ordering her troops into battle. The sensation does not feel right- it is like a heavy weight has been strapped to her chest.

"Audrina." Neville calls and their group breaks up, Anthony, Luna, and Jace leaving. Seamus, Ginny, and Millie wait. "I have something I need to ask you." Neville says and they creep out, instantly setting off for the tower.

"Anything." Audrina says, looking at him with concern.

"Do you think you can make some more of that potion that you had today?" He requests and she nods.

"Of course, why?"

"You're right, it doesn't give the Carrows satisfaction when we don't go to the infirmary. But that stuff, it helps. I think I'd be good to have some of it on hand, to keep everyone from limping off." He explains.

"Of course." She says directly. "I can work on other potions, spells to help. I'll learn how to mend cuts, I can always ask Mrs. Weasley. I can get books out of the library. I'll be teaching myself, but that's alright…" She trails off, lost in thought. Neville grins, clapping her back.

"Everything's going to be alright." He states and Audrina smiles at him, even if she doesn't believe it.


	16. Beating

September quickly fades towards October. Audrina finds herself longing for past years, when she was worried about Quidditch tryouts and whether or not she would be allowed to submit late work to McGonagall. Now, it feels like every day is a battle for survival.

They've taken to bunching into packs. It's so subconscious; Audrina doesn't even realize it until one day, she walks out of Charms, keeping a watchful eye over the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years that are moving from History of Magic to Charms. There's loud laughter and her head snaps out, pulling her wand out just in time.

"PROTEGO!" She bellows, aiming the spell towards the Slytherin boys at the end of the hall. Seconds later, a curse hits it.

"Whatcha ruining our fun for?" The Slytherin yells and Audrina is fuming, walking through the first years, which melt away in front of her.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, cursing first years?" She demands, fully intent on beating them to a pulp. The tall one that had thrown the curse smirks down at her.

"Professor Carrow said dueling was allowed." He says, unconcerned that Audrina has her wand out and is aiming it at his gut.

"They're first years!" She bursts. "They don't know how to duel, they can't even hold their wands properly yet!"

"They better learn quick then." He chuckles darkly and she's not even aware that she's doing anything, but there's a loud bang and he's blasted off his feet, flying 10 feet down the hall and landing in a crumpled heap.

Flitwick comes charging into the hall, separating everyone before any dueling can start. He sends the other Slytherins on their way, tells the one Audrina cursed to head to the Hospital Wing, then brings her into his office, shutting the door on his wide eyed class.

"It wasn't my fault!" She protests instantly.

"I know." He says, his small face clearly tired. "You did everything right. He's a coward to try and curse defenseless students… But Audrina, I will have to report you." He says and her mouth opens and closes, no words coming out.

"Professor…"

"It's not because I want to." He says sharply. "But the Carrows will know about this, those boys will be sure to report it. And if I don't report it, Snape will be sure to know."

"Can't you just say you didn't see anything?" She asks desperately and he shakes his head.

"No, and I am sorry. I would like nothing more than to turn a blind eye, but I can't." He sighs heavily. "It's a dark day at Hogwarts indeed, when a student protecting others is punished. Hexing allowed in the hallways, what has this come to?" Shaking his head, he opens the door.

"Thank you." A voice says and Audrina looks up. The little girl that had been at the D.A. meeting is looking at her and startled, Audrina nods. She glances at Flitwick, who looks incredibly sad, then back at the students.

"Things like that will probably be happening more often." She says, raising her voice a little bit, eyes locked with the Ravenclaw girl. "I think that it'd be best if you asked for help from Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is dead." A little Hufflepuff chimes in and Audrina looks at him steadily.

"His Army isn't." Then, ignoring Flitwick's astonished look, Audrina sweeps out, head held high.

* * *

"I heard you cursed Cram in the Charms hallway." Jace says, somehow finding her in her favorite hidden passageway. She scowls up at him.

"Can't anything I do at this school remain quiet for five minutes?" She grumbles and he sits next to her.

"Apparently not. But I was hoping this would spur you into a little action." He suggests and she looks at him with a furrowed forehead, not quite following. "I think this is a good time for you to implement the ideas we discussed the other nights." He exaggerates.

"Careful with the big words, I'll think someone took Polyjuice Potion to get me to cough up secrets." She says absentmindedly, ruminating on his words and what he's implying.

"I have a birthmark on my butt and I showed it to you 4th year because you didn't believe me." He says promptly and she makes a face.

"I thought we were never going to discuss that ever again." She reminds him, flinching at the memory. "But point taken, I get it. You're you, no doubts. What do you want to do tonight?"

"The graffiti." He says, a gleam lighting up his eyes. "A little reminder for Snape that we're here and we're not happy."

"What's your genius plan?" She asks, sensing where this is going and he pauses then smiles and pats her head.

"It involves you taking one for the team." He admits and she narrows her eyes. "We need the corridors to be clear…"

* * *

"So what's my task?" Audrina asks, her feet up on a desk, leaning back on two legs, looking around, unimpressed. "Really?

"Thinking the Dark Lord is gonna come supervise some teenagers detention?" Carrow sneers, entering.

"No." Audrina says, letting her chair falling with a loud thump. "But your leash holder Snape taught me for 5 years, I figured he'd know enough to come watch me." She explains.

"You're just a girl." Carrow scoffs and Audrina smiles menacingly, showing her white teeth.

"And you're just a man." She says, refusing to budge from her seated position even as Carrow advances, face getting red. "And the second dumbest decision you are ever going to make is underestimating just how much damage I can do to you." He stops in front of her, the color of a burst tomato.

"What's the dumbest thing then?" He asks and she smiles, tipping her chair back once more.

"Thinking that you Dark Lord cares about what you do. For Merlin's sake, he stuck you here, doing a half-wits job! Think you're special, because he asked you to do this. Probably because he wanted you out of the way, so when the big kids did something actually important, you wouldn't get in his way. A troll could do your job and would probably smell a bit better actually-" His punch is so hard it knocks her off her chair and she crashes into a heap.

"That'll teach ya!" He's yelling, spinning away from her and throwing bits of chalk at her. "That'll teach ya!"

"I don't know." She says, staggering to her feet. "Get your sister in here, I think her punch might be stronger." Exploding with rage, it isn't long before the plump witch has come running in. Audrina tries to goad them into staying and watching her, praying that anyone else patrolling the castle will turn a blind eye to the students out of bed.

After awhile of sparring with them, she figures she's given Neville and the rest plenty of time. She willingly sits to do her lines, while both Carrows loudly talk next to her about how blood traitors will be treated when the new world order completely takes over.

Finally, she finishes her lines and has cause for escape. Hastily, before she can give them another reason to go after her, she heads towards the common room, not daring to even go near where the others had planned to write. She bursts in, looking about wildly, trying to gauge whether it had been a successful operation or not. Ginny's head pops up from behind a chair, looking concerned.

"What's wrong with your face?" She asks.

"I'm not really in the mood for an ugly joke Gin, I want to know how-"

"No, really. What happened to your face?" Millie asks, getting up and looking just as worried.

"Oh." Audrina says, reaching up and toughing her now swollen lip. That's why she had tasted blood. "Carrow punched me in the face- It's fine, it's fine!" She says hastily, when they all cry out in protest. "I'll fix it in a second, I want to know how tonight went!"

"It was fine." Ginny says lowly. "Drink some of that weird potion you have on you at all times, would you? The blood, it's a little off-putting."

"It's upstairs, under my bed." Audrina mutters to Millie, who nods and scrambles upstairs.

"It went off without a hitch." Neville confides, bending their heads together. "No patrols, no teachers, nothing. We used some paint that'll be really hard for them to remove, and we each managed to do three messages, so six total. They're all over, there's one in-"

"Don't bother." Audrina says, cutting across him. "I'd rather be surprised. Fallon's paint then?"

"She's a wonder." Ginny says, with a small smile.

"So where does this leave us?" Audrina asks.

"Hoping this doesn't cause anyone to get hurt tomorrow." Neville says broodingly and Audrina watches him sadly.

"Do they not realize that every time they hurt a kid, they're just going to push more of the students to us?" Ginny questions, after a long pause.

"No, because pretty soon they won't have students to hurt." Millie says, arriving with a full cup of the blue potion for Audrina, who chugs it in one go. Ginny and Neville both look at her, bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asks and Millie looks uncharacteristically somber, her big eyes downcast.

"Three kids from my year have going missing since we got here." She tells them and all three of them look at her, alarmed. "Madison Brix, her father refused to turn in several muggleborn employees at his shop, and rumor has it he was a safe house for anyone fleeing." She reveals. "I asked my parents for information." She explains, to Audrina's confused look.

"Are you on speaking terms?" Audrina asks but Ginny shushes her, turning back to Millie.

"Who else?" She asks urgently.

"Poe Nelond, I guess his family had refused to give the Death Eaters something they wanted, we think it was some really old artifacts. And then there's Vasari Guiffart and no one is really sure what his family did…" She trails off, glancing at Audrina when she takes her hand.

"All Gryffindors?" Neville probes and she shakes her head. "Poe was a Ravenclaw and Vasari was a Hufflepuff but Madison…" Her voice trembles. "Her bed is just empty." She whispers and Audrina feels her heart rent in two.

"Get some sleep." Neville orders suddenly and Audrina isn't surprised to see that when he rises, tears glisten in his eyes. "We'll need it tomorrow." As he heads up the boys' stairs, Audrina turns and looks down at Millie.

"I'm fine." She insists. "I just told my parents that I want to know what happens to my classmates. They've agreed. They think things are headed towards the extreme and they're worried about it. Just a little less than us."

"Well good. We can use all the information when can get." Audrina says, mind whirling with questions she wants to ask but doesn't. "Get some sleep. I suspect tomorrow will be busy."

* * *

She wakes up with anticipation, anxious to see what messages the D.A. has chosen and where. She hastily gets ready for class, racing down to breakfast and forgetting to brush her hair in the process. She's disappointing that there is no gleaming paint on her trek downward, no inspiring messages. However, she skids to a stop, breath deserting her lungs when she sees it.

Emblazoned in gold on the stone walls on either side of the giant doors that lead to the Great Hall are the words **"Dumbledore's Army"** and **"Still Here"**.

She is still marveling it's beauty when Ginny arrives, standing behind her with a smug smile. Audrina looks at her, wordless, gesturing to it. Ginny smirks and loops arms with her, leading her in.

"Jace's idea, someplace so big. Thought a reminder for the whole school would be a nice statement maker." She explains, as they sit.

"What do you mean, it can't be removed?" They hear Snape's enraged yell at Filch. Ginny smiles, passing Audrina the jam.


	17. Comprehension

It's not long before Audrina finds her new role in the changed Hogwarts. She's part healer, part fighter, and part spymaster. Like everyone in the D.A. she has to manage several different parts- Neville is the leader, the organizer, the rule keeper. Ginny is the teacher, looking up curses and hexes, protective spells and defensive magic, as well as leading the war against Snape and the Carrows. Even Luna has her many parts- recruiting members, helping with the younger members, and making sure everyone stays safe.

Audrina quickly learns to carry her handy potion at all times. Slughorn has stopped asking her why she insists on brewing it. She's almost certain he's aware of how awful things have gotten and why she needs it. Students come to her between classes, at the library, during supper, and other times of the day, heads down to hide split lips, black eyes, bruised and cut limbs, and other effects of curses that have been used on them.

Even though rage boils up each time a student asks quietly for the potion, it's also a benefit. From this position, she has the best advantage to gather gossip and other news. Students of all different houses come to her, slipping tidbits about what teachers, prefects, and other students have said about the new regime or the outside world.

From this, she dilutes the information and passes it onto whoever could use it best- any information about Harry goes to Neville and Ginny, any hint of the Carrows schedule is for her, Jace, and Seamus, news about missing students or families in danger go to Luna and Fallon, and so on.

The entire D.A. has become experts in fighting, in such a short time that Audrina wonders if she might rethink her decision and try to be an Auror instead. She hears, with silent amusement and pride, about how stunned Flitwick was when he discovered that second years could do weak, but passable shield spells that could deflect minor hexes. Their meetings are once a week, days and times changing constantly, their numbers small but growing consistently.

On most fronts, they push forward with their missions. Beatings are mostly to a minimum now and they all know to grit their teeth till they can find Audrina. They keep painting messages, always in a different place, new ones cropping up right when Filch manages to scrub the others one away. They keep working on defensive spells, but mostly morale. Standing up to the Carrows is made easier when Audrina overhears two first years discussing with each other that muggleborns are just as good of witches and wizards as purebloods.

The one thing they fret over and have no idea how to help is Harry's mission. With frustration, Ginny and Audrina admit that he told them nothing before his departure and they don't have a clue what he could need, where he is, or how they could help. Ginny always leaves these meeting teary eyed and not wanting to talk to anyone for hours after.

Midway through October, Audrina is halfheartedly listening as Flitwick describes enchanting objects. She's staring out the window, marveling how the tree with it's turning leaves looks just like the one outside Draco's bedroom window when Ginny elbows her to pay attention.

"And there are many great objects of the past, some so old we haven't even begun to figure out what they are possible of doing." He says. Electricity runs through Audrina's veins and she bolts up.

"The sword of Gryffindor." She says loudly.

"Yes, that is certainly an example." Flitwick says, frowning at her. "But please raise your hand next time." Audrina ignores him and turns to Ginny.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor." She repeats and Ginny is looking at her, mystified. Audrina looks at her desperately, knowing that she can't say anything else without revealing everything.

"Yes, the sword, a heavily enchanted and wildly powerful item that is not here." Flitwick says heatedly, now annoyed. "So please, if you wish to discuss the sword, talk to me after class."

"The sword!" Ginny cries and Audrina nods frantically, clasping her hands. Flitwick gives up entirely. When class lets out, Audrina and Ginny are clinging to each other, heads bent together, talking over each other in their excitement.

"When the Minister came-"

"He had Dumbledore's will."

"And Harry said that-"

"He should've been left the sword."

"Which means that Dumbledore-"

"Left Harry the sword on purpose."

"And Harry said that Dumbledore gave them this job-"

"Which means that Dumbledore knew Harry would need the sword-"

"For whatever job he gave Harry!"

"Harry needs the sword!" They say together, looking at each other excitedly. Then wordlessly, they rush to find Neville and Luna. They're in the library, pretending to study Dark Arts but mostly speaking in low tones about the next D.A. meeting. They look up when the two girls rush in.

"Hullo, Audrina, Ginny." Luna says pleasantly. "You look like you have some terribly big idea to tell us."

"We do." Audrina assures her.

"We know how to help Harry!" Ginny says, so quietly Neville momentarily looks confused.

"Wait, you do?" He asks, looking stunned. Ginny nods then jerks her head towards the door.

"Neville." Audrina says loudly. He looks up at her, bewildered. "Could you please come with me outside? I need you to help me in the greenhouses getting ingredients for my potions class."

"Why are you…" He trails off when he sees Ginny motion almost unperceivably towards the group of Slytherins students pretending to read just a little too close to them.

"I'll help you Rin." Luna says cheerfully, standing up and gathering her bag.

"Yeah, of course." Neville says, scrambling to grab all his books and homework. He sweeps everything messily into his bag and the four of them hurry outside, towards the greenhouses.

"Sorry about this." Audrina mutters, pushing the door to Greenhouse Four open. "But we can actually talk in here without the worry of anyone hearing us and going back to the Carrows or Snape."

"Why can't they hear us in here?" Ginny asks and is answered a second later when a roar fills the greenhouse.

"A full grown Screechsnap." Neville explains. Ginny doesn't look like she completely understands, but follows Audrina towards the middle of the greenhouse, handing them baskets.

"C'mon, pick Moly." Audrina leads them to the small blue and black flowers. "Slughorn needs them for the Remedy, I think it would help make him a lot less cranky if I were to get some for him, instead of him having to do this constantly." She tells them, as they carefully pick only the glowing flowers.

"So how can we help Harry?" Neville demands of Ginny, who exchanges looks and a nod with Audrina.

"This summer the Minister of Magic stopped by the house. He had items that Dumbledore had left the trio in his will. Hermione got a book, Harry his first snitch, and Ron one of Dumbledore's own inventions. Harry also got one thing the Ministry didn't give him- the sword of Godric Gryffindor." Ginny sums up the story and Neville looks between the two of them.

"So the Ministry has the sword!" He says excited and Ginny shakes her head, setting her flowers in her basket.

"It's not that simple." She says tiredly. "Harry said that even if the Ministry had the sword, they would have never given it to him. The only reason they told Harry that Dumbledore left him the sword is because they must've been hoping that Harry would know the location."

"Except Harry's just as clueless as us." Audrina says, sighing. "So no one has any idea where the sword is. Not the Ministry, us, or Harry."

"Well that leaves one other person who knows where it is." Luna pipes up and they all turn to look at her, flinching when the Screechsnap unleashes another terrible noise.

"Yeah, Dumbledore, and he's dead." Ginny points out, a bit harshly.

"If the Ministry doesn't have it and neither does Harry, who's the next most likely person to have it?" Luna asks, oblivious to the fact that no one them seem to be in the mood for her questions. Then Audrina freezes midway through picking a Moly. She's following Luna's train of thought.

"Death Eaters." She says aloud, making Neville and Ginny turn and look at her. "If neither the Ministry or Harry has it, the next mostly likely source would be the people in control of everything. Death Eaters." She says, mind whirling at a fast pace to keep up with Luna's.

"They're all Slytherins, they can't pull the sword out of the hat." Ginny says slowly and Audrina shakes her head.

"They didn't need to. Harry had already done it!" She cries. Judging from Neville and Ginny's blank looks, they still aren't following, so she continues. "The sword was in Dumbledore's office after Harry pulled it out. When Dumbledore died, I bet the first thing Snape did was search his office for anything of value that he didn't want the Ministry to keep. What's could possibly be more valuable than the one thing Albus Dumbledore wanted to put in the hands of the Dark Lord's own worst enemy, Harry Potter?"

"Snape has the sword." Ginny breathes, all of it clicking into place for her now too. "That's why the Ministry doesn't have it. He knows Harry needs it and Hogwarts is the one place Harry can't get into."

"That doesn't mean we can't get it out." Neville says lowly and they all stare at each other, stunned and exhilarated at having a mission for the first time in a long time. "We have to start planning."

"Already on it." Audrina mutters, running through a list of people in her head that she'll need to talk to.

"We're going to need stuff from the twins." Ginny says and Audrina mimes checking something off a list.

"And Snape's schedule." Neville tells her and she makes another check.

"And the Carrows." Luna adds and she does another one.

"Really guys, I have planned stuff before." She tells them, looking through the Moly flowers and picking the basket up.

"Nothing this important." Neville declares solemnly.

"I don't know, I think pranks that cancel classes are pretty well planned." She says thoughtfully and the joke breaks the tension that had been humming. Laughing, they walk back up towards the castle. Carrow is waiting for them by the door, doughy face excited.

"Students out of the castle, that's a punishment!" He announces, bouncing in his glee. "Come with me!"

"We didn't do anything wrong." Ginny says flatly. "We don't have class, we're allowed to be outside."

"Besides, we were picking potion ingredients for Professor Slughorn." Audrina says coldly, jiggling the basket on her arm. Carrow looks at it suspiciously; beady eyes narrowed so much Audrina isn't sure how he manages to see anything. Then he inspects them.

"Why?" He demands.

"Because I need them for my advanced potions class and Slughorn is a much easier grader when he doesn't have to traverse to the greenhouse to gather ingredients." Audrina explains tartly.

"We'll see about that." Carrow snarls, taking her arm and dragging her towards the dungeon. Audrina waves a hand to show them all that she's fine then marches with Carrow to Slughorn's office. He bursts in. Slughorn looks up from his papers, startled.

"How can I help you?" He asks politely and Carrow shakes Audrina's arm, making her roll her eyes.

"Found this one outside. Claims she was gather stuff for potions for you." Carrow informs him.

"Picking Moly for my Remedy, professor." Audrina says, tilting the basket to show the glowing flowers within.

"Ah, Audrina, thank you." He says graciously and Audrina smirks at Carrow, who looks crestfallen.

"So, she ain't lying?" He asks woefully and Slughorn shakes his head.

"No, and I have to ask you to please release her. The flowers will wilt if they aren't properly preserved and I would like her to do that, with haste." He says pointedly and Audrina pulls away from Carrow.

"Of course, professor." She says, bobbing her head. Then, with a smug smile, she walks into the classroom. She can hear the undistinguishable voices of Carrow and Slughorn yelling and smiles to herself. After the voices fade, Slughorn walks into the classroom and levels her with a steady look.

"Ms. Black." He says, his tone questioning. "Not that I do not appreciate your effort, but I have to ask. Why are you picking Moly for me?"

"Can't I do something nice for my favorite potions professor?" She asks innocently and Slughorn smiles, collapsing in a chair across from her.

"Considering my predecessor and yourself didn't seem to get along, I'm going to refrain from being too delighted in that compliment." He decides dryly and Audrina grins.

"It is true though professor, you are my favorite. I was actually hoping I could ask you a couple questions." She says, carefully slicing each blossom and glancing up at Slughorn. He watches her work quietly then nods.

"You're a most engaging girl Audrina and I would've liked to see you in my house." He tells her and Audrina ignores the rage bubbling in her stomach. "Of course, since you've saved me from the dreadful headache of dealing with the Screechsnap, ask away."

"Do you know why Draco Malfoy decided to switch to healing potions?" She asks, realizing after the words have left her mouth just how desperate she sounds. Slughorn picks up on that, frowning slightly.

"I do, but I'd like to ask you why you'd like to know?" He questions, nonplussed and she ducks her head and appears to be focusing on cutting the Moly so that Slughorn can't see her crimson cheeks.

"No reason." She says, struggling to sound nonchalant. "Just thought it was weird for a Slytherin to have an interest in healing." Flinching at what that implies for Slughorn, she backtracks. "I mean, a Slytherin like him."

"And what kind of Slytherin is that?" Slughorn asks quietly.

"A Death Eater." She spits, more venom in her voice than she thought possible. "A coward, an idiot, a bastard, a power hungry, moronic, pureblood bred, nonsensical child that can't shake the influence of his father!" Slughorn looks at her, mouth a perfectly round O of astonishment.

"I can't help but feel as though I have missed something." He says, once the shock has worn off and Audrina is breathing heavily, trying to get her emotions under control and failing.

"I'm a Black, he's a Malfoy, therefore we grew up together." She says and the torrents of words come out again before she can stop them. "He's broken, he's lost, he's confused, and it would be easy to dismiss him and say that there's nothing there left to save, that he's gone from me. But then he does this!"

"Perhaps this is his way of, how did you put it, coming back to you." Slughorn suggests quietly and Audrina stares at him in disbelief. "Or perhaps he wants to follow what more of the class is doing or perhaps he finds this easier or perhaps he wants-"

"Alright." Audrina says, cutting him off and sighing. "Thank you professor, I'm sorry to have bothered you." She bows her head and gets up to leave.

"Audrina!" He calls, once she reaches the door. She pauses, reaching for the door, twisting to look over her shoulder. His face in uncharacteristically grave and looks more lined than it had last year.

"Yes, professor?"

"Whatever you are going to do, and do not pretend that you are not, take care. I had the misfortune of having the Carrows in my house and I know the extent they will go to if they feel that someone has wronged them or taken power from them." He declares solemnly and Audrina smiles.

"Why, professor, what ever gave you the idea I could possibly be up to something?" She asks, sickly sweet.

"No one deals with the chaos of Greenhouse 4 unless they need to. It would be an excellent place to have a conversation without the worry of someone overhearing. Or I could believe you, and assume that you really only wanted the chance to ask me questions." He waits patiently for an answer and she blinks balefully. "My house Audrina, how I think you would've flourished…" She takes care to slam the door extra hard on her way out.

 **AN:** Sporadic updates because real life sucks but this chapter was a favorite to write. Reviews?


	18. Alliances

"Everything alright?" Neville asks with concern when she comes back to the common room.

"Did Carrow give you a detention?" Ginny demands worriedly and Audrina shakes her head, sitting down next to Seamus.

"I'm alright, Slughorn got me out of it. Catch me up on what I missed." She orders and they glance around, making sure no one is listening.

"Well, we brought Seamus in on it." Neville says lowly. "Someone's going to need to make a diversion."

"And Seamus is our man." Audrina says, patting his arm. "Next."

"Our problem is we don't know where Harry is." Ginny says, picking at her fingernails in a determined effort not to have to look at anyone. "So if we get the sword, how do we get it to him?"

"Our first priority should be getting it away from Snape." Audrina points out. "It doesn't matter if we get it to Harry, if we can get it away from Snape and to Kingsley or Lupin or someone, that's better than it being in Snape's hands, because he's basically the Dark Lord's hands."

"Harry needs it." Ginny argues.

"I'm not saying he doesn't." Audrina says smoothly. "I'm saying we can't steal it and go to Harry's side." She holds Ginny's brown eyes with her own, knowing that what she's about to say might get her slapped but it needs to be said. "We cannot waste time looking for Harry, we need to focus on this."

"I know." Ginny says harshly, looking away to hide over bright eyes. "We get the sword and we get it to the Order."

"How are we going to get it out? Could we enchant it to look like something else?" Seamus suggests.

"No, most of those really old magical objects can't be charmed to look any other way. They have anti-charms for those kinds of things." Audrina states then looks at them, offended. All of them are looking at her, stunned. "I did pay attention that day in Charms!"

"So sneaking it out isn't going to work." Neville says and they lapse into silence, each contemplating how to make it work.

"Maybe this is something for Fallon and Luna." Ginny says finally and they all nod, relieved. "We can think of how we're actually getting the sword and let them figure out how to get it out."

"So, as far as planning goes, I need to figure out Snape's routine, the Carrows too, we have to identify anyone that would side with them and make sure they're out of the way, figure out Snape's password to the headmaster's office, plan a diversion, and figure out how we're going to get the sword out." Audrina rattles off, looking around to see if they're missing anything. They all nod then Ginny leaps up with a wild look and runs up the stairs.

"What's that about?" Seamus asks Audrina curiously, who shrugs and waits patiently for Ginny to reappear. A minute later she does, a case from Fred and George in her hands. Neville instantly leans away from it.

"I forgot we had all this stuff!" Audrina exclaims and Ginny nods, pulling out bam balls and the flies. They fly in little circles in her palm. Audrina scoops them up and carries them across the room then crouches down and whispers into it. "Can you hear me?"

"Perfectly!" Seamus says in surprise. Ginny glances down and checks the box. A second later, it prints out a ticket that has Audrina's words written down on it. "Blimey, where'd you get this stuff?"

"Fred and George." Audrina tells them, coming back over and putting the flies back in the jar with the rest. "They figured we needed a little extra help causing a little extra mayhem."

"Can we get them into the Carrows' office?" Neville asks and Audrina nods. "And Snape's?"

"That'll be a little trickier." She says slowly. "I have to somehow get into enough trouble that they send me to Snape but not enough that the Carrows just decide to punish me themselves."

"We could get McGonagall to send you." Ginny suggests and Audrina shakes her head.

"No, that's too obvious. He'll suspect her of helping us. I think my best bet would be Slughorn. I don't think Snape expects much rebellion from the Head of Slytherin." She reasons.

"When are we going to pull all this off?" Seamus asks.

"Halloween." Ginny says firmly and they all look to her. "Something always happens on Halloween. Everyone will be worked into a state. Seamus sets off a few fireworks, I'm sure everyone will spook. That gives us more time to get to Snape's office and it's more likely the teachers will have a harder time getting order back." She points out and they all nod, impressed.

"That doesn't give us much time." Neville says worriedly.

"Then we better get to work." Audrina says cheerfully.

* * *

The next day, Audrina arranges for the flies to be placed in the Carrows' office. It's simple enough- they drag her there after class to threaten and beat her for her remarks that purebloods would rather marry house elves than muggles. During their frenzied screaming and blows, she lets the flies go from her clenched hand. As she limps out, she sees them hovering over a bookshelf and smiles to herself. She nods to Seamus and Neville as she drinks her potion.

When they're not trying to figure out how to get into Snape's office or how to transfigure the sword, they focus on the distraction itself. It's decided that Audrina, Ginny, Neville, and Luna will attempt to steal the sword. Seamus and Jace will cause the ruckus in the Great Hall. Fallon, Millie, and Adam will serve as decoys, misdirecting anyone who attempts to stop the chaos.

Never did Audrina think she would see the day when Fallon actively approved of her skipping Charms homework to discuss the finer points of pyrotechnics with Jace, but as they sit in the library and fight over the order of the fireworks Audrina is providing, Fallon listens carefully.

"When are you going to leave?" Jace asks, scratching his cheek with a quill, leaving a streaky black line.

"After the first one goes off, so obviously that will need to be the biggest." Audrina mutters, watching in amusement as Fallon wipes Jace's face and he doesn't even bat an eye.

"So we'll use the dragon." He decides, numbering it.

"No, I think we should use the sparklers. They'll dazzle everyone. The dragon will be to keep the attention away from Snape's office." Audrina reason and he scratches out the numbers, redoing them.

"Then the wall of flames in front of the exit." He suggests and she ponders it, winding her hair up and sticking her wand through it.

"I mean, my assumption is that no matter what, Snape is going to assume that the fireworks are some sort of distraction and the second he tells other teachers to deal with it, he'll be headed for us. He can take side exits." Audrina mutters and Jace searches their list for another possible solution.

"What if we set a specific firework on him?" He asks and Audrina looks at him in interest, nodding for him to go on. "Like if we gave Peeves a firework and told him to go after Snape."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Fallon says, alarmed, but Audrina is nodding, eyes bright at the vision of Snape's greasy hair blowing in the wind as he sprints away from a cackling, fiery Peeves.

"Probably but I'll be damned if I miss out on the opportunity to see that sight." Audrina says firmly and Jace grins. "I'll go talk to him."

"You do still have homework!" Fallon reminds her loudly.

"So does Jace except he's contractually obligated to listen to your annoyance as per your relationship status." Audrina defends herself. "So I'm going to go find Peeves!" With a grin, she dashes out of the library and wanders down the halls, singing loudly about Peeves. "Oh, he's the slimiest and greasiest, he's the woooooorst…" She warbles.

"If you're singing about me, I'm more insulted by the voice and not the words." Blaise comments and she halts, glancing to the left. He's tucked in a nook, raising his eyebrows and setting his book aside.

"I'm looking for Peeves." She explains and he frowns.

"You're running from Peeves." He corrects her and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm looking for him." She repeats and Blaise looks bewildered.

"Why?" He demands and she grins, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why would I tell you?" She points out smoothly.

"I'm a curious fellow." He says, shrugging.

"And I am a smart girl." She retorts.

"Oh, that you are." He agrees.

"What, Blaise?" She demands. "What is it you want to get at here? Stop fishing and come out with it."

"You're planning something." He states. "You're doing something. All those lovely little murals? Yours. All those beatings are on your orders. You escort the wee first years to and fro." He describes and she bristles.

"Sorry being a decent human being means I must be plotting." She says bitingly and Blaise appraises her.

"I don't think there's a moment in the day when you're not plotting." He says quietly and she looks at him sharply. "I want to help."

"Why?" She questions innocently. "What could you possibly want? Why would you ever offer help? So you can spy? So you can run to the Carrows the second I so much as breathe?" She accuses.

"Because I want your help in return." He snaps back and she snorts, leaning against the wall and appraising him.

"Never would've guessed." She says acidly. "You want something and you'll be happy to use me for it."

"And why is that wrong? Because I won't give you what you want unless you give me something back? That is fairness Audrina. Isn't that what all you Gryffindors are so eager to uphold and defend?" He spits.

"Do not make this into something about our houses." She warns. "It is not, it is between us and our history!"

"Careful Ice Queen, you're showing emotion." He taunts her and she draws her wand, pressing it to his throat. For his credit, he hardly twitches.

"Do not." She says, breathing heavily. "Call me that." He watches her with cold eyes until she lowers her wand.

"Fine." He says, straightening his robes. "The password to Snape's office is Lilium. Don't say I never gave you something." With an imploring look, he gets up and walks away.

"Wait, what?" Audrina asks weakly, completely bamboozled. Blaise glances over his shoulder.

"Oh, and," He raises his voice. "Whoever could've left these unopened fireworks out where anyone could find them?" With that, he disappears. Audrina watches him go, stunned. With a loud pop, Peeves appears, hovering above her.

"Oi! You got the fireworks?" He demands and she tears her eyes off of where Blaise had disappeared and looks up at the poltergeist.

"Yes and no." She says, struggling to pull on an impassive face and deal with Peeves. "The fireworks aren't here but I want to talk to you about them." She reveals and he frowns, flipping outside down and making a grotesque face. Audrina doesn't even blink.

"What about them?" He asks suspiciously.

"I can get you access to them, if you do something for me." She says, aware of how much she sounds like Blaise.

"And that is?" Peeves questions and she blinks.

"You'll have a small but vital role in shaking up the new regime here." She explains and he cackles wildly.

"What do I care about what ickle students want?" He points out and she folds her arms, regarding him coolly.

"You don't." She summarizes and he's still upside down, somewhat lessening the seriousness of their conversation. "You don't care that there's a war going on outside, you don't care that people are dying and being tortured. You're Peeves. All you care about… Is yourself." He flips back upright and she continues. "You care that you live in a castle with all the pranks and mayhem you could wish for at your fingertips. You can drop all the dungbombs you please. Terrorize the first years. But how long do you think that will continue if Snape continues to reign as Hogwarts headmaster?"

"Do you know how many times they've tried to kick me out and have failed?" He yells, enraged.

"Do you know the ilk that will run this place when the Dark Lord takes over for good?" She retorts. "No pureblood father will want his first year daughter to deal with you. The uppity mothers will demand you stop dousing their children in leftover beef stew. The teachers will be replaced and no one will want Peeves around their children. They won't see it as a right of passage or something quirky. They will want order. They will want perfect, pristine halls. Just like their blood. Simple as that. You will be gone and this time, it'll be permanent. I wonder what happens to you when you no longer have the castle." She muses aloud, inspecting her nails.

"Point made." Peeves admits grudgingly and Audrina beams.

"Glad you see it our way." She says cheerfully. "I make us a partnership, I promise you'll get to cause all the chaos you want. You can never, ever tell Snape, the Carrows, or anyone else that might report back to them." She orders and he goes to protest, she holds up a finger. "Empty halls." She reminds him. "Quiet classrooms. Sparkling windows."

"What's it you want me to do then?" He asks and she smiles.

"Halloween, we're planning on making a show of things." She reveals, sure that Peeves won't need to know her real purpose. "I'll give you a firework, you make sure our beloved headmaster can't run off before he witnesses the whole show." He mulls it over.

"Deal." He agrees.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She says pleasantly and he disappears with a farting noise. She heads back for the library to retrieve Fallon and Jace before the meeting.

"How'd it go?" Jace asks anxiously and she snaps out of her thoughts, smiling brightly at him.

"Really well. Ready to go?" She offers her hand to help Fallon up.

"I did your homework." Fallon admits, disgruntled and Audrina beams, hugging her around the waist.

"Always happy to see you chipping in where it means the most, Fal." She says affectionately and Fallon pretends to be angry but Audrina sees the smile. They split off and enter the meeting at different times, careful not to be seen. Neville takes charge, clapping his hands.

"Alright everyone." He says loudly and they quiet down. "There's some stuff we need to discuss." Everyone exchanges looks and whispers but fall silent again when Neville hushes them. "We're going to be planning something, something big. If we need your assistance, we will ask for it."

"We want to help!" Lavender pips up and Neville smiles.

"That's what we hoped for. What we need from you all is to gather as much information you can about the Carrows and Snape- when they walk, when they eat, where they nap, how often they poop, anything you can possibly think of. All of that goes to Audrina." She raises her hand. "For those of you that prefer it, we need information on how to transfigure objects with spells to resist that. Report to Luna." She smiles dreamily at them. "Now anyone that hasn't mastered the Shield Charm over here, anyone that has, over there with Disillusionment Charms." Slowly, they split into two and Neville instructs before coming back over to their small group. "So?" He asks expectantly.

"Bugs are placed." Audrina informs him. "They should be reporting now. Peeves is onboard for the fireworks."

"We figure it's best to have him target Snape instead of a student." Jace explains from the distressed looks of the group.

"I got the password to Snape's study." Audrina reveals and they all turn to her, impressed.

"How?" Ginny inquires. "I didn't hear about you getting in trouble and getting dragged there."

"No, I overheard Slytherins talking about it." Audrina invents. "They were in the bathroom, didn't know I was there. Heard one girl say she went there when Snape wanted to ask her about her family." She invents quickly and the lie easily fools everyone but Ginny, who's watching her out of the corner of her eye. Audrina keeps her face turned towards Neville.

"We're working on several plans to get the sword out of here. Or at least away from Snape." Fallon says and Luna nods.

"Well that's better than nothing." Neville says, biting his lip. "How's everything else going?"

"We have the distraction planned, we have who's going to go to Snape's office planned, everything is planned within an inch of our lives." Ginny ticks off. "All we need now is more information."

"And I'll get it to you all." Audrina promises.

"Well, alright then. Let's go see if anyone needs our help." Neville orders and Audrina is sure to split off the group the opposite direction of Ginny and makes a big show of helping the younger students. Finally, the meeting ends and as they filter out in small groups, Ginny corners her.

"Let's walk." She suggest cheerfully, grabbing Audrina's wrist tightly and dragging her for the exit.

"Don't you think we should go out separately? You know, to not raise suspicion?" Audrina points out and Ginny glares.

"Oh, I think it'll be more suspicious if we're not together." She says between gritted teeth. Audrina stays quiet and lets Ginny tug her out and into a secret passageway. "Anything you wanna tell me?" She demands, rounding on Audrina, furious. She leans against the wall, unbothered.

"About what?" She asks calmly.

"I know there's no way in hell you figured out Snape's password by listening in the bathroom, so don't play that with me." Ginny snaps and Audrina looks down, picking at her fingernails. "So I want to know how the hell you did!"

"You really wouldn't like the answer." Audrina says quietly.

"I like being lied to even less." Ginny reminds her and Audrina bites her lip. Ginny's cheeks are fast approaching the color of her hair, a dangerous warning sign to those who know her best.

"It's not lying exactly… It's just… Omitting information." She tries and Ginny shakes her head, making her hair twirl.

"Lying by omission is still lying." She says flatly. Audrina slides down the wall with a sigh.

"If I tell you this, I don't think me lying will be our biggest problem." She mutters and Ginny slides down the opposite wall, tucking her knees to her chest and waiting with wide eyes. "Blaise. He told me." She admits.

"Why?" Ginny demands instantly. "Why would he ever care about that? What does he know?"

"Nothing!" Audrina says instantly. "He doesn't know anything. He… He did it more as a favor."

"Slytherins don't do favors, they do things to benefit them." Ginny reminds her and Audrina nods, watching as small spider darts across the floor in front of her. "He knows. We should call off the whole plan. Everything. He's going to tell Snape or the Carrows."

"He doesn't know." Audrina repeats and Ginny looks at her with a mixture of pity and annoyance.

"He does, he wouldn't just tell you that without wanting something in return." She scoffs.

"He wants something in return." Audrina says quietly and Ginny stops looking so furious and instead goes still.

"What? What did you give him?" She questions and Audrina sighs, rubbing her eyes as they ache.

"I didn't give him anything. He told me as sort of a challenge, as a chip. Something to hold over me to get me to do what he wants." She mutters, replaying her conversation with him over in her mind. The sly grin, the dark eyes holding hers, his indifferent tone that couldn't quite hide his desperation.

"And what does he want? What could he possibly want from you?" Ginny wonders and Audrina plays with the diamond ring on her finger. "Tell me it's not… Tell me it's not him." Ginny says quietly, with horror.

"Yeah, it's him." Audrina confirms and Ginny groans lowly, scooting over so their shoulders are pressed together.

"Why?" She wonders aloud and Audrina takes a deep, shuddering breath. Knots are twisting in her stomach and she knows the sooner she tells Ginny the truth, all of it, they'll loosen, but right now she has to fight to get the words out.

"He… He's worried about him. He thinks that I was good for him. Or that I somehow magically made him a better person. I don't know. He makes it seem like he really cares about me and he's been heartbroken over everything, but I don't trust him. Why should I? He broke my heart, my trust, my… Everything. And I want to help him! But why? Why is it always him? Why can't it be anyone else?" Her voice cracks but her eyes remain dry.

"Well, as someone in Dumbledore's Army, I think this is an incredibly stupid idea and you are playing with dangerous, dangerous fire when you do this. You should stop all contact with anyone and not trust them." Ginny advises and Audrina sighs, pressing the heel of her palm hard into her eyes.

"I know." She says loudly.

"But as your best friend, I am sad for you because I understand why you're so upset. I am mad that he's putting you in that position and I'm not worried that you'll hurt the DA, I'm worried you'll get hurt and nothing is worse than seeing you hurt and not being able to do anything." Ginny says and Audrina turns her face towards hers. Ginny's cheeks have returned to their normal white and she's smiling sadly at her, brown eyes kind.

"I know that too." Audrina says softly and Ginny stands, offering her hands to pull Audrina up.

"I just hope that you can come to me with this, whenever you do make a decision." She states and Audrina sticks close to her as they exit the passageway and start climbing the stairs.

"I've made about 40 different decisions in the past twenty minutes alone, want me to update you on those too?" She jokes and Ginny rolls her eyes as they hop the sinking step.

"Just keep me posted on all the stupid ones." She orders and Audrina hides her smile.

"Yes mother."

 **AN:** Sorry updates are sporadic, but I'm posting this was as I go! Reviews?


	19. Healer

As Halloween draws closer, they taper off on the graffiti, lulling the Carrows into a false sense of security. They brag in class about how their rule and discipline have made even the most unruly of students behave. It's becoming a daily thing to see who's going to have be held back, Ginny or Audrina. Finally, the first Hogsmeade visit of the year arrives and the girls burst from the castle.

"God, what I wouldn't give to get on a broom and disappear from this place." Ginny says viciously and Audrina's delight at being outside, away from the Death Eaters' thumb can't even be dampened by Ginny.

"Where would you go?" She asks and Ginny glances at her. "If you could disappear right now, where would you go?" She gestures to the expanse of grey sky above them.

"As far away from this place as I can." She grumbles and Audrina elbows her. "Ow! I don't know, away from here! I don't think I could go home, I think my mother and I would rip each other to bits in a week. I guess I'd just wander, travel, try to see the world."

"You'd go to Harry." Audrina corrects and Ginny snaps her head, looking at her in surprise. They drop their voices as they join the cluster of students passing through the security of dementors and hooded Death Eaters.

"I'm not some lovesick girl who needs her sweetheart." She mutters and Audrina glares at one particular Death Eater.

"I never said you were." She replies, putting a reassuring hand on a small Hufflepuff's back as she cowers from the dementor leaning over to inspect them. "I don't think you'd go to him because you miss him. I think you'd go to him because you could help him there, regardless of if you're his girlfriend or not." She gives a particular rude gesture at the backs of the black robed men and then they continue on the path to the village.

"I do miss him though." Ginny mutters and Audrina catches her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I miss him too. We'll see him soon enough." She says bracingly and Ginny sighs. "Where to first, Honeydukes?" They wander in, Audrina heading for the chocolate section.

"And anyways, father says it's a huge honor for him to be at our house." She freezes at the sound of Draco's voice and hides behind a large, sugar-spun dragon, trying to hear more.

"What's he like Draco?" Pansy's voice is breathless and it makes Audrina' stomach churn as she imagines a porky hand on his wrist, chest, waist…

"He's the Dark Lord. He's the greatest wizard of all time." Draco says dully and Audrina takes a deep breath to settle her racing heart.

"Why are you back at school then, if you're already a Death Eater?" A voice that Audrina doesn't recognize asks.

"Mother wants me to finish." He says quietly. "It's more to appease her than anything. And families like ours should be setting the example, she says. Show how important it is for the Dark Lord that we are well educated." Audrina can't take it any longer and with blood thundering in her ears, she steps out from behind the dragon.

"How good of you to set the example Malfoy." She says tartly, elbowing past Pansy and grabbing a large chocolate bar. "We should all endeavor to your level of commitment to the new regime. Of course, it's a good thing that we have an idiot for a headmaster- now you and your thugs might actually have a chance to graduate!" She mocks.

"Watch your mouth, blood traitor!" One younger Slytherin says hotly and she sneers at him.

"Hard to betray something you want no part of." She snaps back and then looks up. Her amber eyes meet stormy grey and it's like someone has jolted her. His face is carefully blank, but his eyes hold a deep sadness as he stares at her. She can't break their gaze and so she stares at him in horror and amazement.

"You'll learn to want it or you'll be wiped out with the Mudbloods." The Slytherin says confidently.

"Cram!" Draco says sharply and Audrina turns on her heel, tossing a couple coins on the counter and hurrying outside. She leans forward to catch her breath, her heart feelings like at any moment it could jump out of her chest.

"Audrina?" She jumps and looks up at a concerned Seamus. "Are you alright?" She takes a deep breath, nodding.

"Fine." She says with a smile. His forehead furrows but he doesn't press the matter, though he clearly wants to.

"Want to join me for a Butterbeer?" He asks and she nods quickly, glancing over her shoulder and taking his hand, hurrying towards the Three Broomsticks. "Where's Ginny?"

"I lost her in Honeydukes." Audrina says, frowning.

"She could be with Neville and Luna, I saw them going into Three Broomsticks." He offers and she nods, looking around. They sit down and order Butterbeers, glancing around and taking notes of students. They've hardly taken the first sip before Ginny and Fallon burst in the door.

"What's wrong?" Audrina demands instantly, standing up.

"We need your help." Fallon says worriedly.

"What happened?" Seamus asks.

"Third year got smart with a Slytherin. He could use some medical attention from our star healer." Ginny says under her breath and Seamus tries to down as much of his Butterbeer as possible as they pull him away.

"He's in the Hogs Head." Fallon tells them as they hurry that way.

"God, why? Is that sanitary?" Audrina asks in alarm and Ginny shakes her head, a deep-set crease between her eyebrows.

"We couldn't take him anywhere else. He'd get in trouble, not the Slytherin. Hogs Head at least gives us a little privacy." She says darkly. They enter Hogs Head and Audrina scarcely has a moment to look at around at the interesting characters before Ginny whisks her to a back room. In a sparse wooden chair, a young boy with sandy blond hair is slumped.

"Audrina, good." Neville says, rising. Luna is still kneeling next to the boy and Audrina is stunned by the amount of blood. "We cleaned him up as best we could but we could use a little more help."

"Well Merlin's beard, what did you do, try to fight a dragon?" Audrina demands, shedding her bag and rummaging through it.

"Close enough." Neville mutters. "What were you thinking, trying to take on a 5th year with no one else around?" The boy just grunts and Audrina pushes Neville aside, offering him the potions jar.

"Drink this." She commands.

"It wasn't curses, it was an old fashioned beating." Luna tells her and Audrina looks at her, startled.

"Don't you have any cures for broken bones?" Neville asks and she bites her lip, rubbing her wand.

"Not that I've tried on real human beings!" She whispers and Ginny places a hand on her shoulder.

"Now's the time." She says quietly and Audrina kneels back down, inspecting him closely.

"I don't… I don't even know where he's hurt." She mutters and almost of its own accord, her wand rises up. Ginny raises her eyebrows and Luna falls back. The wand travels up towards his face and then, as it crosses his cheekbone, a warmth spreads into Audrina's fingertips wrapped around her wand. She pauses, staring at it in amazement.

"What, what's wrong?" Fallon asks with concern and Audrina ignores her, gently touching the cheekbone and feeling the swelling.

"Medella Ossisa." She mutters, moving her wand in low, smooth strokes back and forth. She repeats it, finding more injuries in his hands, arms, and ribs. Each time her wand crosses a break or fracture, the warmth runs through her wand and into her, until finally she sits back.

"Is everything ok?" Neville questions and she bites her lip.

"Go get Firewhiskey or something to get him back up." She tells him and he darts out for it.

"How did you do that?" Seamus asks from the corner, wide-eyed and impressed. Audrina looks down at her wand and has a rush of affection for it. She recalls McGonagall's words.

"Willow wands have healing properties." She tells him, wiping the rest of the blood off the boy.

"Indeed they do." A deep voice says and all the students in the room turn, alarmed. A tall man, with a beard and a somewhat grubby appearance is holding a dusky glass of Firewhiskey. "And they'll often do complex magic if their owner has the unspoken talents to do it. You clearly do."

"Thank you?" Audrina says unsurely and he sweeps past her. The air of him reminds her of someone, but she can't quite place it.

"Drink." He orders, tipping the glass back into the boy's throat. He splutters and sits upright. For a long moment, the bartender observes him then nods and turns to the rest of them. "I've called a teacher down."

"What?" Ginny cries.

"Well I can't have kids coming in and out my pub bloodied can I?" He snaps and Ginny riles up instantly. "Besides, I didn't call for those Death Eaters parading around as professors, so don't yell at me."

"Who'd you call?" Neville asks and he ducks his face, leaving the glass with the young boy.

"McGonagall." He mutters, walking back out and they all exchange looks. Audrina keeps absentmindedly wiping blood.

"Who was that?" Seamus asks, glancing at them.

"Dumbledore." Luna suggests and they all look to her, alarmed. Neville waits for a moment for her to explain herself then says slowly,

"Luna, Dumbledore's dead." She hums as if she hasn't heard him. They look to Fallon, who shrugs.

"I live with her, that doesn't mean I understand her." She says quietly. "C'mon, we should get out of here." Audrina turns to the boy and helps him stand up, wiping more blood from his forehead.

"Thanks." He mutters, still pale but with clear eyes.

"No, thank you for doing your best to give one of those gits hell. You did a couple punches in, right?" She asks him as Seamus gets under his other arm and they help carry him. He chuckles.

"I tried."

"Well, that's the spirit then."

They walk back through the streets, trying to remain casual and not draw attention to the fact they are supporting a young student. He keeps trying to fight them off, insisting he's fine, but Audrina doesn't have enough faith in her healing powers just yet to let him walk on his own. They've almost made it the edge of town when McGonagall appears, face red with anger.

"Black! Weasley!" She says sharply and Ginny and Audrina flinch. "Longbottom! Lovegood! Finnegan!"

"Are we done with roll call professor?" Seamus asks cheekily and she glares at him then looks back to the girls.

"Is the injured student Aberforth spoke of?" She questions and before anyone can ask whom she's talking about, the boy raises a hand.

"I'm fine professor."

"Powell." The tone is a mixture of exasperation and relief. "I should've known. You're on your feet, that's good and well. You should go see Madam Pomfrey immediately."

"Professor, I'm fine." He contends and she inspects him, a frown deepening the lines around her mouth.

"So you are." She says quietly. "Anyone want to explain?"

"It was Audrina, professor." Luna says brightly. McGonagall turns to her and all it takes is one stern look and Audrina confesses,

"My wand professor, it did exactly what you spoke of." McGonagall's face softens into a smile and for a moment, she looks like she's going to hug her. Then she toughens up once more.

"Well come along then Powell, you're still getting checked, though I'm sure Black did an excellent job on you. The rest of you, stay out of trouble." She narrows her eyes. "Or at least try." They smile and wave innocently then circle up. The fun of the day has been stripped somewhat.

"We could go get one more butterbeer." Seamus suggests and they all glance towards the Three Broomsticks. A cluster of green stands near the door, laughing loudly.

"Maybe not." Ginny says darkly.

"We could always go back and do homework." Audrina suggests and they all get a hearty laugh out of that.

"We could walk to the Shrieking Shack and plan. I'm sure no one will be up there." Neville says lowly and it's a better plan than going back to Hogwarts, so they begin their trek.

"Honestly, I don't see why they don't just tear this place down." Audrina observes, sitting on the damp ground uncaringly and looking at the dilapidated house. "We all know now it was Lupin."

"Don't want to ruin the allure of it for everyone else I suppose." Seamus says thoughtfully. "'The most haunted house in Great Britain' has a better ring to it than 'When our mild-mannered professor would turn into a werewolf every month' dontcha think?"

"I prefer the second one." Ginny says dryly.

"I don't think Lupin would." Neville mutters, looking at the Shrieking Shack broodingly.

"No, probably not." Audrina agrees quietly, then leans over to rest her head on Ginny's shoulder. "I miss him."

"I miss all of them." Ginny presses the heels of her hands to her eyes briefly. "I hate feeling like we're children and adults and both and neither."

"I think it's good they see us as children." Luna has perched herself precariously on the fence like some bizarre, oversized bird, her face turned towards the sky. "They expect less from children."

"We'll prove them wrong there." Seamus says confidently.

"Yeah we will." Audrina muses then straightens up and turns to Neville. "Thanks to your little announcement at the last meeting, I know everything from when the Carrows wake up to how Snape likes his tea."

"That could be useful." Ginny says loudly and they all turn to her curiously. "You know, if we ever want to poison him."

"Another time." Neville says hastily. "What else are we missing? What about the fireworks?"

"Ready to go." Seamus reassures him. "I've designed a belt to carry them in the order I want them. Even got Peeves to listen and follow my orders for once. Little scary, that was."

"It's unnerving." Audrina agrees. "Luna, have you or Fallon found a way to get the sword out?"

"We have an idea." Luna blinks owlishly a couple times before Neville gestures for her to keep going. "The sword appears to any true Gryffindor in need in the Sorting Hat, right?"

"Please tell me we don't have to steal the hat too." Neville says wearily and Luna shakes her head.

"No, but Fallon has been studying how we can use portals of sorts to transport it out." She reveals.

"Like a vanishing cabinet?" Ginny questions and an involuntary shiver runs down Audrina's spine.

"But better." Luna clarifies. "Where we can pick the outcome. She thinks that she's found a way to bypass Hogswart's enchantments- the sword has old magic of it's own and we're going to use that."

"Thank god the Carrows don't think to check why two 6th year Ravenclaws are wandering around the restricted section." Neville rubs his face vigorously. "Is there anything else we need Gin?"

"Everything is in the chest from Fred and George." She says and Seamus frowns, turning to her.

"How did you sneak that in anyways?" He demands and Ginny and Audrina smirk at each other.

"Turns out even Death Eaters are scared of the same things as teenage boys." She says breezily. "Girls insinuate something is for their womanly problems and no man touches it with a ten foot pole."

"Ok, meeting adjourned." Neville says, as he and Seamus hastily get up to leave. Laughing, the girls lead them back to the castle. As they pass through the large double doors, Audrina glances over her shoulder when goosebumps erupt down her arms.

Draco is standing down by the lake, but rather than looking out over the steel grey expanse, he's staring up at the castle doors, watching her. She shivers slightly, holding up her arms so a clearly annoyed Flitwick can search her. She can tell, even with the distance, that Draco is watching her. She keeps her gaze where it is and it isn't until Ginny calls her name and Flitwick hurries her along does she tear it away and walk inside.


	20. Freedom

The day before Halloween, Audrina is squirming with the nerves that usually accompany the run up to a prank. This time it's heightened by the fact that it isn't just a prank; it's a prank that could change the war. So she fidgets and twiddles her fingers and does everything she can to keep from going screaming mad. When classes are done, she runs for outside.

Though it's cold, the sun is bright and her robes keep her warm. She heads for Hagrid's on a whim, mourning the fact that Ginny is currently writing lines for McGonagall, though the punishment is considerably more pleasant that whatever the Carrows might have ordered. So she skips, alone, towards the edge of the forest and Hagrid.

"I don't want to hear any more of it." A sharp voice cuts through the air and she skids to a stop, freezing to see if the noise of the pebbles beneath her has been noticed by whoever's speaking. "So leave it be!"

"I'm not leaving it be." Blaise's smooth voice guides her to her right, where he and Draco are standing, inspecting the skyline. Using the old ruins to hide herself, Audrina peeks over at them, straining to hear. "Christ, can you imagine actually having to marry her?"

"That's mother's plan." Draco says sourly and Audrina hopes that they'll explain who they're talking about.

"Really?" Blaise expresses nothing more than casual surprise. "I'd always thought your mother's plan would involve Black." Audrina's fingers curl around the ruins as her heartbeat quickens. Draco's shoulders tense.

"I think her plans have changed." He says tersely.

"That's a shame." Blaise gives a little mirthless laugh. "You and Parkinson's children will be god-awful ugly." Audrina's lips curl up in a sneer as she can't help but agree with him.

"We're not having children." Draco says firmly.

"Oh, your mother won't like that." Blaise pauses and raises his wand. "Think I can jinx that girl from here?"

"No." Draco says tonelessly before Audrina can take a step. "And I don't give a damn about the family line. It'll die before I get shackled to that woman for the rest of my life."

"That is marriage." Blaise agrees.

"Maybe I'll just be like your mother and cycle through them." Draco broods and Audrina knows she shouldn't snicker but she wants to. "Besides, you're mental if you think we're going to survive this war anyways."

"That old Malfoy survival instinct not kicking in?" Blaise fights to keep his voice even but Audrina hears the strain, recognizes it from her own voice last year. Her own heart is fluttering fast, recalling his pallid skin, vacant eyes, and the heavy bags beneath them. Blaise is as desperate as she had assumed he was when he came to her for help.

"Come on, let's get closer and I can try those news hexes on the second years." Draco offers instead of answering and the boys walk on. In a daze, Audrina wanders towards Hagrid's, mind whirling.

He doesn't think he'll live. Does he even want to live? Is there a difference? He's on the winning side, does that mean they are really and truly screwed? Or does he believe she will win? Which possibility is stranger? She should do something. No. What can she do? There's no point. Dumbledore would tell her one life saved from darkness was a war won within itself. But he had died in front of her and left her life more complicated than ever before.

"Audrina." Hagrid says loudly and she looks up, startled to realize she's already made it to his cabin.

"Hullo Hagrid." She says automatically.

"Sumthin' botherin' ya? Looks like yer head's in the clouds." He observes wisely and she shrugs slightly.

"Little distracted." She smiles brightly. "But thought I'd come down and say hello. I haven't gotten a chance to see you very often."

"Been busy meself." He tells her, walking her down towards the messy, sprawling garden. "Wanna give me a hand with these pumpkins?" The orange vegetables are nearly the size of a small car. "Easier to levitate um back up to the school and well Flitwick, bein' busy…"

"No problem." Audrina says easily, raising her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." A couple of the large pumpkins rise and Audrina begins carefully walking them up towards the school. Hagrid follows behind, whistling.

"So what's on yer mind then?" He asks and she makes a face, the cool wind doing nothing to stop the beading of sweat as they climb the hill.

"Normal school stuff." She tries to deflect.

"So they're actually teachin' ya sumthin' up here?" Hagrid chuckles. "Didn't think the Carrows were."

"Oh, they're not." Audrina agrees, shaking her head. "But I think the actual teachers, McGonagall and Flitwick and the rest, they give us double the homework to make up for it."

"So what's it really then?" He asks and she pretends that maneuvering the pumpkins through the great doors takes all of her focus and concentration. But once they're walking towards the Great Hall, Hagrid is still peering at her imploring from behind his beard and she sighs.

"Have you ever wished there was a moment in time you could take back? Or just change it, so you can have a chance to see how it plays out?" She says carefully and Hagrid frowns slightly, gesturing to where she should lower the pumpkins. "To see if you could've changed anything?"

"Sure." He says steadily.

"Would you do it?" She nervously rubs her wrists and drops her gaze.

"No." She looks at him in surprise. "I believe in fate."

"You do?" For some reason, she never would've guessed Hagrid would have these feelings.

"Ya can't change the past Audrina, just the way ya see it." He says wisely and she mulls it over, waving a hand and wandering out. She's hardly made it to the library before Jace intercepts her.

"Doing a walk through?" He asks lowly.

"Something like that." She mutters then smiles at him. "What are you doing? Walking the nerves out?"

"Something like that." He echoes, rubbing his hands together. "Remember last year when we ran through these halls and we rearranged all the portraits? It seems like ages ago."

"It was." Audrina runs her fingers along the stonewalls. "Between then and now, we fought a battle here."

"It still doesn't feel real." Jace has stopped, looking out a window. "And now we're back and everything is different."

"Yeah, like you being in a steady relationship." Audrina jokes weakly and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Yeah, it's devastating to girls the world over." He moves over so Audrina can join him at the window. It overlooks the Quidditch pitch. "Out of everything, is it bad I miss Quidditch the most?"

"No, because I miss it too." Audrina sighs heavily. "We'd be getting into the first couple games of the year, wouldn't we?"

"Ravenclaw clobbering Gryffindor, just like the old days." Jace says fondly and Audrina gasps, punching him in the arm.

"That never happened. We won the house cup!" She says hotly and he laughs good-naturedly.

"We'd have won it back this year." He says confidently and an idea is brewing in Audrina's head.

"Do you have your broom?" She asks and he looks at pityingly.

"Of course I do."

"Grab it." She orders, clapping his shoulders and skipping into a run towards her common room.

"Why?" He calls, bewildered.

"And anyone else that wants to play! Meet on the pitch!" She grins and then turns, running. She rounds a corner and bounces off a large human. She tumbles to the floor.

"Audrina! I'm so sorry." She looks up and sees a large, burly boy peering down at her, apologetically. He's offering her his hand.

"No, Cadwallader, I ran into you. Actually, you're someone I was looking for." She reveals and he frowns.

"Why were you looking for me?" He asks skeptically.

"Miss playing Quidditch?" She asks and for a second, a looking of longing passes across his face.

"Of course." He agrees unsurely.

"Got your broom here?" She presses and his forehead crease deepens.

"I mean, yeah, but why—?"

"Run down to your common room, grab anyone that wants to play or watch, and meet me on the pitch." She tells him then pats his chest. "We're not going to let a little war keep us from playing our games!"

"What in the…" He starts but she's already gone. She bursts into her own common room, looking about wildly.

"Demelza!" She yells and the small girl pops her head over the couch, looking rather startled.

"Oh, hullo Audrina, what are—"

"Do you have your broom here?" Audrina cuts her off eagerly and several of Demelza's friends that had been doing homework by the fire perk up eagerly. She nods slowly.

"Are we having tryouts? Did I miss something?" She asks worriedly.

"No tryouts, but you'll see." Audrina grins at her then gestures for her to go. "Gather everyone! I'm going to get Ginny." She darts upstairs and bursts into their dormitory.

"Bloody hell, what's chasing you?" Ginny asks, looking up from her Transfiguration book.

"A great idea." Audrina says, diving under her bed and coming up with her broom and Quidditch gear.

"What in the world are you doing?" Ginny asks, tossing her book aside and watching with interest.

"We," Audrina gestures to herself and Ginny. "Are going to go kick Jace's ass for suggesting that it was a fluke we won the cup last year."

"He what?" Ginny says, affronted. Audrina just nods, so Ginny scrambles off her bed and grabs her broom. "Then lets go."

"Hey, are we really going to play a game?" Demelza asks eagerly. A cluster of younger girls is crowded around her, all holding their own brooms and looking on in anticipation.

"Well considering Ravenclaw thinks they deserve the cup, I would say yes." Audrina says, pretending to mull it over.

"Oh sweet, are we going to play?" Seamus asks, walking down from his dormitory and seeing the brooms.

"Get a broom." Audrina orders and grinning, he turns and runs back up the stairs. "If anyone wants to watch," She raises her voice slightly. "Feel free to come out with us!" There's an uptick in noise as people hastily put their homework away and grab warmer clothes.

"Ok, let's go kill Jace." The glint in Ginny's eyes when she's competitive is in full force and she marches out the portrait hole. Grinning, Audrina leads a small crowd out towards the pitch. She's surprised to see quite a large group of yellow and blue already making their way down.

"How many people did you invite?" Ginny asks, slowing her steps and glancing at Audrina.

"I told Jace and Cadwallader to grab a couple people but I didn't expect the whole school." Audrina says, looking around, stunned.

"Everyone really misses Quidditch." Seamus suggests, jogging past them and nearly bowling over a fourth year Ravenclaw in his eagerness to get onto the pitch. Laughing, Audrina and Ginny follow.

"Hey, ready to get your ass kicked?" Jace quirks an eyebrow suggestively at them and Audrina sticks her tongue out.

"Hey, Black." Cadwallader calls, jogging over. Audrina turns and raises an eyebrow. He's followed by two lanky girls and one rather wide set boy. "We've got a small problem. We're missing a keeper, another beater, and a chaser."

"Actually, we have a rather similar problem on our hands." Ginny observes, looking around at their missing team members. Audrina knows she's thinking about Harry and reaching down, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, the ridiculous blood status thing hurt us too." Jace admits and he glances up into the stands where Adam and Fallon are sitting next to Luna, smiling and talking animatedly. "And trust me, as cute as she is, no one wants to see my girlfriend on a broom."

"Well we didn't hold tryouts, so we can't exactly pick out who's the best." The Hufflepuff girl offers.

"Here's an idea." The other Hufflepuff girl leans forward and counts the amount of people on the pitch. "If we just merge houses, we'll have enough people for two teams."

"Dibs on Ginny." Jace says instantly and Audrina gapes at him. "What? I don't want to be across from her!" Smirking, Ginny shrugs at her and saunters over to stand next to Jace.

"Alright then I take Black." Cadwallader declares. Audrina looks at him in surprise. "What, we have to separate the two of you to have a chance." He explains. Audrina makes a face at Ginny before joining yellow. They continue to split up, Demelza going to Ravenclaw and Jimmy coming to Hufflepuff. Once both sides have a full team they turn into a huddle.

"So what's our team name?" Audrina asks curiously.

"Hufflepuff?" The stocky boy says as though that should be obvious.

"Really?" Audrina looks around, frowning. "Because we've got four Hufflepuffs, two Gryffindors, and a Ravenclaw. We'd be better off being called the bloody hippogriffs."

"That name's fine with me." Jimmy inputs and with some laughter and shrugging, they put their hands in the middle.

"Bloody hippogriffs on three." Audrina yells, grinning. "One, two, three,"

"Bloody hippogriffs!" They all bellow.

"What the hell?" Ginny demands, rising up on her broom.

"You picked the wrong team Weasley!" Audrina calls, smiling smugly. Ginny just grins, barrel rolling.

"Did I?" She calls back and a second later, the bludgers, snitch, and quaffle are released and the game begins.

More than once, Audrina finds herself automatically throwing the quaffle to Ginny before laughing and apologizing. Jace hits a beater at Ginny before she nearly jinxes him off his broom. The crowds, not separated by house, cheer for whoever they'd like, switching alliances as the score shifts.

"Hey, what's he doing down there?" Jace calls and Audrina refuses to look down, fearful that Jace will aim a bludger at her with this distraction. She tries to knock the quaffle away from Ginny, but she's frowning, looking down too.

"He's got his broom with him. Think he thinks he's gonna play?" Jimmy scoffs, pulling up and Audrina finally trusts that they're not going to sabotage her, stopping and looking down.

"Is that…" Demelza is saying and Audrina is dive-bombing the ground as fast as she can.

"What are you doing here?" She demands harshly. Blaise looks at her with dark eyes, shifting his broom back and forth in his hands.

"Miss Quidditch. Same as you." He says casually, trying not to notice the fact that while Audrina is standing in front of him, Ginny and Jace are both standing intimidatingly behind her.

"So you want to play." She states, squinting at him, trying not to sound dubious. He nods.

"How'd you even find out we were out here?" Jace demands from behind her and she glances over her shoulder to give him a stern look.

"You're the houses of the brave, wise, and fair, not the stealthy." He sneers, making everyone bristle. "Even the ghosts know what's going on."

"Well, you weren't exactly invited." Jace says sharply.

"Yeah." Jimmy says loudly. "And we don't want you here." The younger players are shuffling around, muttering in agreement.

"Huh." Blaise leans on his broom and looks around with a fake, ponderous look on his face. "Aren't we in the middle of a war?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Audrina cuts across the confused whispering with a cold question.

"Doesn't it have to do with everything?" He narrows his eyes at them. "Your doodles on the wall, aren't they about the wars? The little pranks you play on the Carrows, aren't they about the war? This whole house unity thing," He gestures to everyone around. "Isn't this about the war?"

"What are you going on about?" Ginny demands but Audrina knows and she's clenching her broom tightly.

"Nothing." Audrina says sharply. "He wants to play Quidditch, that's all. And we should let him."

"We should?" Cadwallader looks at her in disbelief.

"He's good." Audrina mounts her broom dismissively. "Besides, we could use a little challenge. Us-" She gestures to Ginny and herself. "Against him. Simple as that." Blaise grits his teeth and gets on his own broom.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Ginny mutters to her, edging closer. The other players are all rising as well, to mutters and whispers below them. Blaise seems indifferent to all of it.

"Do I ever know what I'm doing?" Audrina points out and that gets a chuckle from Ginny.

"No, never." She agrees.

"On your left." Audrina tells her and that makes Ginny smile.

"On your right." She replies and then the Quaffle gets tossed into the air. Ginny swoops to grab it and Audrina ducks Jace's bludger to catch the toss from her, streaking towards the goalposts.

Blaise tries to keep up with them, but it's two against one and his teammates aren't exactly on his side. Audrina and Ginny score multiple times, celebrating to the roars of the crowd. Finally, the sun is so low they can hardly see anything anymore, so they call it.

"Bloody hippogriffs won!" Jimmy claims before Demelza punches him in the arm, rolling her eyes.

"Only because you got Ginny halfway through." She protests jokingly. "Otherwise we would've steam rolled you."

"You know, she's not exactly wrong." A Ravenclaw player comments and the rest of them laugh, checking out each other's bruises and scrapes. Audrina glances up and sees Blaise polishing his broom handle aloofly.

"Hey, Blaise." She calls and everyone goes quiet, looking at her. "When'd you learn to fake like that? Because you sure as hell couldn't last year."

"And here I was, just impressed that you finally realized you could pass to someone besides Weasley." He says with faux surprise.

"No need to change what works." Ginny says smugly, in a tone that could almost be construed as teasing. "You of all people should realize that, we just flattened you Zambini."

"If we wouldn't had a fair fight, things would've been different." He declares confidently.

"Like what, if your evil overlord would've been sitting in the stands, killing any muggleborns that are better than you purebloods?" Jace taunts and Fallon, having wandered down onto the pitch, stares at him in shock.

"No." Blaise says coolly. "I mean if we'd actually had Hooch refereeing to call all those cheap shots."

"Oh, sorry." Jace says without an ounce of remorse. "What are you going to do, call me a blood traitor?"

"Jace!" Fallon hisses, hitting his chest to shut him up. He simply raises an eyebrow, silently challenging Blaise.

"You know," Blaise says thoughtfully, to the large assembly of students that have trickled down to watch the conversation with interest. "Not all of us believe in what the Carrows are spewing."

"You're a Slytherin, aren't you?" Someone calls from the crowd and it's met with whispers of agreement.

"Sure." Blaise says evenly. "But that doesn't mean that I'm some inbred, incestuous idiot." With that, he turns on his heel and strides regally through the crowd. The gap fills after he passes, all of them murmuring to their neighbors. Ginny turns to Audrina, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Audrina questions innocently and Ginny guides her away from the cluster as Jace steals the spotlight, cracking jokes about Blaise's parentage to a rapt audience.

"Don't what me. You knew that would happen." Ginny accuses, shaking out her braid.

"I did not." Audrina insists roundly and Ginny narrows her eyes. "I had no idea that Jace would aim that bludger at you or I promise I would've warned you before you nearly died."

"Not that." Ginny scowls. "You know what."

"I do?" She feigns stupidity and Ginny's scowl deepens.

"Yes, Rin, you do. You knew that Zambini would come."

"Actually, I did not." Audrina muses. "That was a surprise."

"Even to you?" Ginny looks at little impressed as they begin the trek up to the castle in relative peace. "I feel like you know everything that's happening at this school these days."

"Well, I can tell you who was caught with her boyfriend in the prefect's bathroom in a very compromising position." Audrina informs Ginny with a grin. Ginny looks at her with interest, briefly getting off track.

"Please tell me it was Fallon and Jace."

"I can neither confirm nor deny the reliability of my eyewitness accounts." Audrina says sagely and Ginny snorts in amusement.

"That's classic. Classic Fallon. And I figured you would know Blaise's plan, considering you two are so chummy these days." Ginny comments, back on the topic at hand.

"We're not chummy." Audrina protests instantly. "We are the very opposite of chummy. We are anti-chummy."

"How are we getting into Snape's office?" Ginny ponders aloud and now it's Audrina's turn to glower. "Oh right, using the password that he gave you for no apparent reason."

"There was an apparent reason." Audrina grumbles and Ginny turns to look at her incredulously.

"Yes, and that reason was your willingness to try and get your crazy ex boyfriend who's now a Death Eater to come back to you!"

"Ok, I didn't say it was a good reason." Audrina waves her hand. "I just said he had a reason, even if it was a very Blaise style reason."

"I still don't like it." Ginny mutters. "I don't like him thinking that you owe him anything."

"Ginny, it's not if I don't make Malfoy good again, Blaise is going to make me give him my firstborn child." Audrina says, amused as they walk back in the front doors of the castle.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Ginny says darkly.

"And what were you two doing?" McGonagall's sharp voice draws them out of their discussion.

"Pardon professor?" Audrina asks politely and McGonagall gestures to the night sky behind them.

"As you are aware, the curfew for students was an hour ago. What reason do you have for being out of bed?" McGonagall demands.

"Quidditch, professor." Ginny answers with ease. McGonagall stares at her, a little dumbstruck.

"Ms. Weasley, surely you know that Quidditch has been cancelled for the school year." McGonagall says tightly. "Now, I too miss it, but that reason alone is not good enough to get you out of detention."

"Sure professor," Audrina says with a broad smile as she hears the rest of the students coming up to the doors, talking loudly and laughing. "But I think you may need a couple more desks."

"What in the world?" She asks, staring in amazement as the mass of students behind Audrina and Ginny fall silent, watching McGonagall in anticipation. "What did you do?"

"Really professor, I thought having Wood as a student would've taught you one thing." Ginny says conversationally. "You can't cancel Quidditch."

"Well." McGonagall folds her hands in front of her and for a moment, Audrina thinks she sees a glimmer of tears in her steely professor's eyes. Then she looks up and it must've been a trick of the light. "I can certainly appreciate the sentiment. Run along then, all of you. No sense in punishing half the school. Straight to bed, you all understand?"

"Yes, professor." They chorus and she shoos them along, with a small smile at Audrina and Ginny as they go.

"You know, I can't say this for certain, but I think this whole war thing has made her go kinda soft." Seamus declares, as they pass through a secret passageway, leaving the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs behind.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Jimmy tells him and they all grin at what she'd say to that.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's 2 in the morning. I can't sleep. I don't think Ginny is sleeping either, but on the off chance she is, I'm not risking waking her up. I don't think either of us wants to sit here and talk more and more about this plan. No sense beating a dead horse and all that, but mostly because I'm sure that everyone is about to go screaming mad if we run through things one more time. Backup plans for backup plans and all that nonsense. At least we got to spend some times on brooms. It's funny, I never really realized how much I missed Quidditch until we started playing again. For the record, we won, no matter what Jace will claim. It was perfect, it reminded me of summer days at the Burrow when we'd play pickup games. No rules. No strict teams. No ref. Just fun. And for one night, at least we had that. Starting tomorrow, I think we're going to need it. Even Blaise showed up. Ginny thinks it's something so sinister, that he's trying to blackmail me into doing his bidding. Sweet of her, I suppose, to worry about me. Useless in the end really. She knows I'm going to try to fix him and things. I don't think she wants to admit it. I don't even want to admit it, not really. But it's the god honest truth of the matter. Except I'm not exactly sure when I'm suppose to plan this big grand scheme of getting him away from Death Eaters when I'm trying to plan to overthrow Snape, try not to burn down Hogwarts in the process, survive a war, make sure my friends survive a war, and try to pass potions. And I don't even know of those things, which is the hardest?_

 _-Audrina Carona Black_


	21. Nerves

"Ms. Black." Flitwick sounds beyond exasperated with her, hands on his hips as he glares at her from his desk.

"Yes, Professor." Audrina says cheerfully, looking up at him from her place on the floor. For a second, he struggles for words.

"Why?" He asks finally and she quirks her head.

"Why what professor?" She asks politely. "To what are you referring, my position or how I came to be here?"

"Audrina." He says tiredly. "Explain."

"Well you see professor, Ginny and myself were having a little debate of sorts." She explains easily. "She didn't believe me when I said that it would be possible to levitate myself. I aimed to prove her wrong."

"You know what," Flitwick waves a hand, looking wearied. "I don't want to discuss this any further. Couldn't you just do your homework like the rest of the class, quietly?"

"Actually professor, we'd prefer if she didn't." Jace calls from the back of the room and there's an outbreak of giggles.

"Work." Flitwick orders and Audrina scrambles up to sit next to Ginny. Ginny extends her hand and Audrina places a Knut in it.

* * *

"Antsy?" Seamus questions as she sits down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. She looks at him, eyebrows raised.

"What would ever give you that impression?" She asks loftily, reaching across him for potatoes.

"The fact that every professor wants to kill you." Fallon comments, sitting down beside them and grabbing the jug of pumpkin juice, Jace trailing after her. "I was in the teacher's lounge to talk to Professor Sprout and I overheard them commiserating."

"Well, what can I say?" Audrina gives a nonchalant shrug. "I am a bit bored and distracted."

"You're going to flunk out is what's going to happen." Fallon chides and Audrina claps her back.

"Not when I have you, Fal."

"Well Snape's here at least." Jace glances at the head table. "You were right Audrina, I think they're expecting trouble."

"What gives you that impression?" Audrina says dryly, looking around at the grim faced men that line the walls. "Maybe they just all really like celebrating Halloween, you know the feast is legendary."

"You're making teachers angry." Millie says, sitting down in the midst of them and Fallon gestures to her pointedly.

"If it's not in the plan, don't be doing it Rin." Neville sits down and she looks around at all of them.

"When did I get so many mothers? Calm down people, this is all going according to my plan." She declares.

"Worrying." Fallon muses.

"Alright, enough talking about this." Seamus mutters, as a cluster of Slytherin girls passes behind them.

"Good point. We'll all meet in our common room before the feast and go down separately like planned." Neville says under his breath and they all nod in agreement.

"Well I'll see you all then." Audrina claps Jace's shoulder. "I am going to go to the library to study."

"Wait, really?" Millie and Fallon look at her in astonishment.

"No." Audrina laughs. "I've got a book on healing I'm going to read because I'll just copy Fallon's homework anyways. See you guys at the feast!" She waves and walks away. She wanders up to the bay windows in her favorite tower, curling up in it with her book.

"I don't care what you say, I'm fine." She hears Malfoy's voice, tensing up. A moment later, he and Blaise appear on the landing.

"Oh, hullo Audrina." Blaise steps back with a self-satisfied smirk, looking between her and Draco. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Zambini." She hisses, shutting the book.

"How unplanned." He folds him arms, apparently unaware of the fact that they're both glaring.

"Blaise." Audrina tries to communicate via glares and sharp head jerks. "What's going on?"

"Draco here was just saying that he was having questions about the potions homework. I believe that since it was your idea for the curriculum, you'd know how to answer his questions." And then he melts away, leaving them staring at each other.

"Sorry." Audrina says automatically.

"I don't actually have questions about potions." He says, a little uselessly and Audrina closes her book, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I figured." She says, observing him sadly. He still looks pale and skinny, drained. The dark circles under his eyes she's seen in Hogsmeade are still there, perhaps a little more pronounced. He looks gaunt and unshaven, his eyes tired and his mouth thin. "I know you've been doing fine."

"How's that?" He frowns slightly.

"Slughorn told me." She folds her legs underneath her.

"He told you about my potions?" Draco asks, frowning and taking a step closer to her.

"Yes." She admits.

"Why?"

"Well," She struggles for a second to explain. "He mentioned to me after class that our potions are some of the best in the class. He asked why, I explained that my mother had taught us." She says quietly.

"Why are you there after hours?" He is close enough now for her to see just how exhausted he looks.

"I've been brewing potions outside of class." She watches as he sits across from her, still frowning.

"You've been brewing potions outside of class. Is that why every student seems to know your name?" He asks smartly and she smiles coldly.

"I like to think it's my winning personality."

"I knew that's why you picked healing potions." He says tonelessly and she watches his balefully.

"I picked them because I can do good with them. What else was I going to do, make bubble juice?" She's struggling to keep the spite out of her voice but she can't, not when he's right here, close enough to touch but so far away from her at the same time.

"No, you're going to be in the thick of the action, doing all you can to help everyone, no matter the cost." He only sounds a little bitter.

"No matter the cost." She echoes. "I don't see a cost in helping people, especially innocent people."

"You know there's a cost." He looks at the scars that litter her hands and arms before looking up at her with haunted eyes.

"I'll pay it." She says flatly.

"Will you though? Will you really pay the cost of this war?" He asks her bitterly. "Or do you just want to think that you can?"

"I have paid the cost, over and over again." She hisses. "If you think this is the worst of things, you know nothing."

"Oh no, I know." He looks at her with clear disgust. "You don't think I don't know your little plots and ploys? I grew up with you. I know how you operate. I know how you plan."

"And what are you doing to do, leave me again?" She taunts, anger rising. "Go to the dark side? Break my heart, crush my soul? I have survived all those things, Draco. Do not think I cannot survive much, much worse."

"Do you think you can survive torture and beatings everyday?" He demands incredulously. "Do you really think you can keep this up and they won't start hurting you, really hurting you?"

"What are they going to do?" She asks, with a mirthless laugh. "I'm not the girl I was in that tower. She is gone, she is dead. Look at me now."

"Do you really not care?" He questions. "Do you really think you're so high and mighty, so cold and unfeeling? Answer me that. If they touched Rigel, what would you do then?"

"Blame you." She hisses. "Blame you and your stupid war, your leader, our awful families, the whole damn like. I would rage against him and you and every single Death Eater so that you would know that nothing you do is going to break me, not until you kill me." He looks taken aback by this, like the idea of her being willing to die surprises him.

"Why do you let them hurt you?" He asks finally and there's no malic in his tone, just a faint pleading note.

"Because if they're hurting me, they're not hurting anyone else." She says quietly, standing and tucking her book under her arm. "And if there's one thing our childhood taught me, it's how to tuck myself into armor and never, ever let them see how bad it hurts."

"I…" He tries to start saying something but she cuts him off.

"The fact that you're ever asking that shows me that there's not a chance in the world that I could ever help you." She says sadly. Then with a little nod of her head, she walks away. Blaise is waiting a couple landings below, apparently waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" He asks, falling in step and Audrina keeps her head high, refusing to let any tears well in her eyes.

"You are a jerk for doing that. You are even more of a jerk for doing it knowing fully well that I cannot change him." She says, a slight tremble in her voice. Blaise looks at her, frowning slightly.

"Black, I don't know what-"

"Know what Blaise?" She rounds on him, struggling to keep herself from breaking down. "You didn't know that he is the same cowardly person he was before? If the idea of me dying doesn't get through to him well then I don't know what I can do. I thought I could help."

"Are you saying you can't?" He demands and she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves, nodding.

"He's gone Blaise. The people we were when we loved each other, they're gone. It's not happening." She declares.

"Bullshit." Blaise spits. "You coward. House of the brave, my ass. You're a coward Audrina."

"Excuse me?" She gapes.

"You think you're so heroic and defiant." Blaise is on a roll now, looking furious. "Acting like you're this rebellious little leader. So high and mighty and yet here you are, quitting because it might get a little hard. So boo-hoo that he's not the same boy. But don't call him a coward when you're the one scared that he might just break you heart."

"He did break my heart." Tears are in her eyes now, despite every intention to stop them. "I loved him Blaise! I loved him with my whole heart, only for him to turn around and choose to be a Death Eater. Do you know what that does? Do you know how much it eats at my soul? To have the man that raised me try to kill the man that took me in? To have my cousins torture my friends? You can not called me a coward when every day I live through a hell you can't imagine."

"Then change it." His dark eyes are gleaming. "Stop giving up. Do not let this because something you live with. You're fighting so hard already. Stop being a little spoiled princess and-"

He doesn't finish his words because Audrina has slapped him, foregoing her wand. He grabs his cheek, stunned. She stands, quivering with anger, a little apprehensive of the curse she's surely about to receive but also feeling justified in her current actions. Then he turns to her with a sly grin.

"What?" She asks nervously.

"So the ice queen still can melt." He rubs his cheek. "Open your eyes Audrina. If you think he broke your heart, imagine what he's feeling." With that, he walks away, leaving her a little stunned.

"Hey, where were you?" Ginny asks, when Audrina storms into the common room, furious and upset. She doesn't respond, just throws her book at Ginny's feet and continues storming upstairs to their dorm.

"Ok, what's going on?" Ginny asks, following her. Audrina picks up her pillow and with a yell of rage, begins punching it. Ginny calmly sits down on her own bed and waits it out.

"Life sucks!" She yells. "And I hate it! And I don't know what to do or who I am! I want to go to bed and never wake up!"

"Did you talk to Malfoy?" Ginny asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I talked to Malfoy." Audrina grumbles.

"And?" Ginny demands. "Did he have a change of heart and realize that he is a complete ass?"

"No." Audrina states. "He asked why I let myself get hurt. I told him it's cowardly not to. Then I yelled and he did too. That was the extent of it. I told Blaise off and he told me to stop being a spoiled princess. I slapped him."

"You slapped Zambini?" Ginny asks in glee. "Tell me everything. What did he do? What did his face look like? Seriously, every detail."

"He told me I wasn't a total ice queen." Audrina grumbles.

"I hope you know only like 70% of this is making sense to me." Ginny informs her. "But are you doing alright?"

"Yes." Audrina states, sitting up and taking a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not going to let this bother me. We have work to do."

"You know, if you want to talk about it, we can." Ginny says slowly. "I'm always here for you."

"I know Gin." Audrina smiles at her. "And I appreciate it, I really do. You're my best friend. But I don't want to think about him, not right now. Not when we have something really important to do."

"Like stealing the sword for Harry." Ginny's eyes take on a hardened glint. "And getting it away from Snape."

"Hey." Audrina says quietly, watching her best friend. "Do you want to talk about Harry being gone?"

"No." Ginny says easily.

"Gin." Audrina gets up and comes to sit next to her. "It's killing me that I can't even talk to Draco and he's in the same school as me. I know this whole Harry thing has got to be hard. And it's worrying me that you won't talk about it to me. Because I know you have things to talk about."

"No, honestly." Ginny opens the top drawer in her bedside table and produces the diary Audrina had gotten her for her birthday. "I'm writing stuff down. You're right; it helps to talk about stuff. Especially in a diary that doesn't write back and tries to kill you."

"Are you sure?" Audrina pushes just slightly and Ginny gives her an over bright smile.

"Honestly Rin. You're right, we should just be focusing on what we're going to do tonight." She decides and for a long moment, both girls are still, lost in their own thoughts. Then they get up and begin to gather the items they need for tonight, setting aside what their friends will need as well.


End file.
